


Don't Think Twice

by Marle_Nadia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Communication Failure, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Secret Marriage, Seperation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marle_Nadia/pseuds/Marle_Nadia
Summary: Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  This is the first story I have written in almost 8 years. I've developed the story concept and outline for months, and with the help of **Denebola Leo** as my beta reader, I'm finally publishing. This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
>  **

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter I**

After the past year, Tifa could not have imagined having spent the day with the children and Cloud. Their family had seemed incomplete while he was absent but sparsely managed without as much of a father figure around. At the time the children had stopped mentioning him around Tifa and had done their best to distract her by making the daily routines in their makeshift home as simple as possible. 

She had only gotten quiet after business inquiries for deliveries were made, and she would have to relay the information to his dreaded voicemail system. The only indication he had received it was when the customer paid their bill. Tifa could’ve easily given up her part of his business, but she bypassed her personal reasons for the kids. Seventh Heaven had slowed down with clientele once word got out that Denzel had Geostigma, but she still had loyal customers that understood. It was a risk Cloud and her were both aware of in the beginning when they decided to take the young boy in. 

She had hoped the children wouldn't notice her sadness with Cloud being gone, but with how keen Marlene was of her surroundings, nothing got passed her, which didn't get past Denzel either. Acting normal for the children’s sake was a full time job outside of her motherly duties and bartending. Tifa had found her own distraction, one she tried to push away, but the handsome sandy brown-haired suitor was too charming to keep turning down. 

The brunette drank her orange tea while gazing at her family in the living room on the back half of their home in Edge. Marlene was sitting in Cloud's lap as Denzel retrieved a book for the man to read to them. It had been a perfect day for them, visiting the hillside that overlooked Midgar. Earlier they had planted Aerith's famous yellow flowers where Zack made his final rest before passing away, then stopped at the church to place the Buster Sword in the new garden that sprung up yesterday after the healing rain. The world now had a cure to Geostigma, and Sephiroth had been defeated and was prevented from further corrupting the Lifestream. 

He was finally home, finally healed, finally moving forward to live his life. Tifa smiled at the sight of their children but it quickly dissipated when she knew this short-lived happiness at her home was going to be turned upside down by her own hand. Cloud’s final night with them had been sometime early last winter; spring had come and gone and they were now approaching the end of summer. Seasons changed, and so had her life without him. 

She was going to have to tell him about the other _him_ but had no idea how. The family dynamic was complicated enough, but a woman with two adopted children that adored their father was seeing another man that wasn't her husband. 

She noticed her cup started to rattle in her hands, which prompted her to place it back on the table. Being nervous was an understatement...Cloud had left her for the better part of a year with barely a word. There had been quite a few voicemails she had left him before finally giving up hope that they would live happily ever after together. His persistent silence during that time was torture in the beginning. A stab towards her that she meant nothing to him after everything they had shared together. 

And now he was back home, back with the kids, but...not back with her. Her chest tightened with anxiety with the state of their _so-called marriage_ , which she had eventually convinced herself overtime that Cloud had regretted, making him leave. They had married during Meteor after all, the world was possibly ending! It must have been a rash decision for a last minute wedding in Wutai, she told herself. She was most certainly wrong. 

Til death do us part, he was sick and looking for a cure for their son. He still ran but had other reasons for doing so. He left her, his wife, in the dark with two kids to raise and a household to run, while working on their combined businesses. For months her life was exhausting, day in and day out. But she never imagined herself dealing with this...situation. 

She kept staring at her cup while swirling the chilling liquid with a spoon. She had so many racing thoughts on her unforeseen predicament. She was married and had a boyfriend. A secret marriage from their friends, with the secret wife having a secret new man. _Shit._

"Tifa, can you tuck us in with Cloud?" Marlene asked through a yawn. She looked up and saw the little girl was contently cradled in Cloud's arms, while Denzel was making his way up the stairs in the back room. _How long had she been stewing in her own drama?_ Her mind had become drained from her frenzied thoughts. 

"Of course," she smiled back and began to follow her husband up the stairs with the kids. It had been forever since they had this routine. Kissing the kids goodnight, with the blond just patting their heads, as usual, but he gave them a goodnight kiss too. Something new. 

"Goodnight," they said together in sync as Tifa gently closed the bedroom door. 

Together in the hallway, finally alone, she couldn't bear to look at him. His brilliant blue eyes, his spiky blond hair. She was avoiding all of him. Tifa rubbed her arm cautiously, staring at the floor by his feet as she fidgeted. "I'm going–" 

Gently, he cut her off. "I'm sorry I hurt you." 

"I know you are. I know why you left now," she replied softly. Images of the blackened, pus soaked bandages in the church crossed her mind. Her lecture to Cloud to "stop running" played out too. They fought off Geostigma and Sephiroth together. But now...they weren't together. 

His eyes were that sweet shade of cobalt she was always fond of, but she became conflicted when she looked into them. Her husband had obviously read the hesitation she held. Concerned, he placed a hand over hers as it still rested on her arm. Thumb grazing over her hand softly, she shivered slightly and adjusted her fixation to his chest instead. 

_Dilly-dally, shilly-shally._ Her words rang so true right now. 

"I didn't run from us. From our family," he confessed the obvious, his voice so sincere. "I wasn't fit for any of you." 

"...Cloud, please stop." She shimmied her hand free from his embrace. 

"Tifa, I want to try. Start over as husband and wife. I married you because I love you. Please...give me some time to—" 

"There is no more time. I can't anymore." Her eyes were welling up, but she kept her head down to shield it off. 

He sighed, lifting her chin to face him. "I'm not going anywhere." 

His mako eyes that she loved so much were serious and glowing softly, acting as a beacon she couldn’t turn away from in the darkened hallway. What she needed to say might make him run away again. What she needed to say could possibly destroy her family. 

"I know, and I want you to stay. But..." She bit her lip while gathering her thoughts. A task that was hard for her as he kept looking at her like he wanted to kiss her. However, the courier remained where he was like a patient gentleman. Cloud moved some loose strands of her silky hair behind her ear, still intently looking back into her maroon irises. 

"I've been seeing someone." A small part of her shattered when she spoke the truth. 

Cloud let her go, but not before his cerulean eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as the shock took over. "You're...you're seeing someone?" 

"You weren't here Cloud, and…I never heard from you. All my messages went unanswered...I thought you left us for good. Can you blame me?” Tifa countered. It was hard for her, but even more so for him. 

She could see the anguish taking over those blue eyes of his, the pain she had unintentionally inflicted taking over inside. The actions of her own heartache was now hurting him. She never fathomed this would play out in front of her, let alone see him again. He looked down towards the floor and shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "...No," he barely whispered. 

Tifa crossed her arms to fend for herself. "I was trying to move on. The pain after you left..." She couldn't finish, her voice becoming uneven. The barmaid blinked a few times to prevent the inevitable tears from falling. 

"I see,” Cloud replied, sounding defeated. 

Carefully moving around him to not disturb him, she made her way to her bedroom and sealed the door behind her. Leaning back on the divider between her and her husband, she cried silently. Despite his intentions, Cloud didn’t give her a chance to be there during his illness, and she was his wife. Tifa clutched the hem of her shorts while reliving the personal hell she endured in the beginning. Her heart riddled with guilt and a tinge of bitterness he would come home expecting them to be together so easily. Tifa had been moving on from him, was happy, but tonight was still painful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Tifa's POV.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
> 

 

  **-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter II**

_"If we're gonna fight Sephiroth, we need more materia!" Yuffie boasted, her fist held high into the air. "I know just where to find it in Wutai."_

_"Excuse me, princess! You don't lead this crew on my airship. I don't trust yer little ass in Wutai anyway," Cid bellowed back, keeping his hands on the steering wheel of the Highwind._

_"Come on old man!" Yuffie stalked up to the crotchety pilot, hands on her hips in an attempt to intimidate him. "You gonna hold on to that grudge forever?"_

_"I can go with Yuffie. She won't trick us again," Tifa volunteered cheerfully. She had already forgiven the ninja for the earlier heist and she thought the others should too. They were a team after all! "We need to protect the Planet."_

_"I'll go too. Cid, take us to Wutai!" Cloud ordered with a wave of his hand before he walked out of the deck and into the machinery room. Tifa watched him go as Cid complied with the new direction. The young ninja began to tug on her arm before leaning into whisper. "Hmm. Looks like you two get a chance to get it on."_

_"Yuffie!” Tifa shot back in a harsh whisper._

_The raven haired girl snickered about her small tease for a few moments before turning serious. "You know I've been keeping your secret Teef! You and Spiky haven't had any alone time since Icicle Inn. Well, like that...you had plenty one on one," she pulled the barmaid along over the bridge. "We gotta pack!"_

_Tifa smiled at the bouncy teenager moving her along to the cabin below the bridge. Surprisingly, the living quarters under the machinery room were sound proof with generous space for guests. There were ten rooms in the hallway, five on each side for the crew to sleep. "Come on, it's almost time for your other tranquiliser," Tifa said as she stopped Yuffie outside of her room. "You don't want to get sick before we land."_

_"Yeah, that would be bad...urk..." Yuffie clutched her mouth while opening her door. "Cutting it too close," the young girl muttered before closing the hatchway._

_Tifa opened her room, which was at the end of the hall next to Yuffie's room. She quickly packed as the destination to the western continent was fast approaching with only the basic necessities. Being as Yuffie was the daughter of the leader of Wutai, accommodations would be provided. The materia thief had really annoyed her on the first trip out there, but the spirited youth had been growing on her like a little sister as she came to know her more._

_Yuffie was the only one that knew about her and Cloud. The flower girl had guessed too when she had apologized to Tifa about the promised date with Cloud. She had been very thrown off by Aerith near the Mythril Mines for bringing up her relationship with the brooding ex-Soldier. She never worried about her knowing, but the ninja was quite different. Yuffie was loud and somewhat bold in her actions, but to her and Cloud's surprise, she kept it on the down low about the two lovers._

_"Tifa, can I come in?" Cloud asked with a light knock at the door. She opened the door and was greeted with a kiss from the blond, leading her back inside her room against the wall with his hands latching onto her hips. She giggled when she hit the wall._

_"Hmm, I've missed you too," Tifa smirked while encircling his neck with her arms, not wanting to let go. They hadn’t had too many moments since The Forgotten Capital. Meteor was in the sky, WEAPON was wreaking havoc throughout Gaia, and they were chasing Shinra and the Huge Materia on all sides of the Planet. The sex was amazing, the hot kisses always tingled her lips, but right now she just wanted to hold him and never let go. Cloud on the other hand, had another idea._

_His hand was already in her long tresses, gently tugging to angle her head back and allow him to nibble her earlobe. Tifa’s breathing quickened when she felt Cloud’s other hand trail up under her shirt, his fingers pinching her nipple when his hand cupped her breast. She arched forward while shivering in pleasure, her pelvic rubbing against his._

_"Do you think she set this up?" he asked briefly before continuing his small trail of kisses to her neck. His lips felt like heaven against her skin._

_"Perhaps," she lifted his head to look up at her. Cloud’s sapphire eyes spoke of lust and she knew exactly what he wanted. Tifa had already felt how hard he was when she had grinded her hips into him just a moment ago. "We need to be quick."_

_She needed to say no more. His mouth was already covering hers, his free hand gripping her thigh to lift her leg up for better access. She curled it around his waist, pulling his taut body to hers, ready for whatever he was to give._

* * *

"Tifa, where have you been?! Are you alright? I've tried calling and travel to Edge has been cut off until tomorrow. Are you hurt?" His voice held a hint of annoyance but a better part of it was painted with panic as Tifa listened to her boyfriend on the phone. She hadn't had contact with him since right before Bahamut SIN struck the city with the Remnants. 

"I'm alright. Everyone here is safe now." Tifa instantly regretted not contacting him sooner to let him know about her well-being. Her cellphone had been left behind during her trip around Midgar with the children. It was late into the night, but she had needed time to calm down from earlier. Calling her boyfriend while she had been crying wouldn’t have helped matters, but now she realized waiting wasn’t so good either. 

He let out a big sigh of relief. "I panicked when I couldn't get through to your cell. I'm glad you're okay." 

There was a pregnant pause, a little anxiety fluttering about her chest as she licked her lips cautiously before speaking again. Her boyfriend was well aware of her estranged husband, but she wasn’t ready to have another conflict tonight. Nevertheless, he had a right to know. "Cloud is back.” 

"Yeah, I saw him on TV," the man replied in a matter-of-fact way. "Does he know yet about us?" 

"...Yes," she confirmed quietly. He was always kind and patient with her complicated life, but this was different. They never expected Cloud to return home. 

"Ok. I'll be out tomorrow, all the races were cancelled this week. Ester said there was too much chaos so the chocobo races outside Corel got shut down," he rattled on. "I can't wait to see you. I was so worried when I heard about the attack." 

Tifa smiled into the phone. "I can't wait to see you either. What time can I expect you?" 

"Around lunchtime, I'll be at the Levine Hotel again. I'll call you when I get there, ok? Goodnight Tifa." 

"Goodnight," she replied before the call disconnected. She sighed and looked up towards the ceiling of her bedroom. Her complicated love life left her heart feeling heavy, a burden she thought she wouldn’t ever have to deal with head-on. 

* * *

_"Halt! Only those from Wutai may enter to compete with the Five Sacred Gods," the imperial guard asserted. Out of the three, he was the only one wearing a red cloak, the other two subordinates blocked them with their halberds from the Pagoda. The intimidating men wore Samurai uniforms of golden armor and emerald clothes beneath of an oriental style._

_"We're here with Yuffie," Cloud pointed out, trying to calm the guards. The men looked behind the couple and relaxed when they spotted their princess. Showing respect, they straightened up their weapons and bowed before the young girl._

_"Lady Yuffie! Are you here to undertake the trials of Da-Chao?" the original guard asked._

_"Stand up guys. I'm here to face them all and claim the Leviathan Materia. Take these two to Mizu Palace, they are my guests," she ordered off. The guards bowed once more, which Yuffie didn't notice as she turned back to face Cloud and Tifa. "I don't like customs, but this time I gotta follow them. I'll be fine, and the palace is nice. You'll be treated like royalty up there," she pointed to the temple further down the path._

_Cloud appeared rather reluctant to the change of plans. They were supposed to supervise, and now he and Tifa were being escorted to the royal quarters as guests–without Yuffie. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his arm was crossed over, trying to push off an oncoming headache. He didn’t want a repeat of stolen goods from their last visit. "Yuffie–"_

_"Cloud, I trust her. She'll get the materia for us," Tifa interrupted to reassure him. She pulled his hand to lock into her grip. Their fingers intertwined together, she smiled up at him. "Let's go."_

_Tifa felt no resistance from Cloud as they followed the other guards. When she initially grabbed his hand she could see a shy smile appear. It was nice being affectionate towards each other in the open, however little it may be. They first kept their relationship a secret to not provoke Barret, who did not want the so-called "ex-SOLDIER" to stay in Tifa's half of the apartment in the bar. Something about "not wanting any funny business" and threatening to dismember Cloud. She told him it wasn't like that, and it was her place. Through sheer stubbornness to help her childhood friend, she was able to secure Cloud's stay._

_She had never thought or had planned for a romance to occur, but to her pleasant surprise, it did. There was a definite attraction in the beginning, and the kiss he gave her that night at her bar was very welcomed. The memory of his lips on hers made her mouth tingle a bit, as well as the other memories of them sneaking around. Their relationship was undisclosed to everyone else to not be a distraction from their mission, and for the sake of privacy._

_"I hope Yuffie is in no hurry to complete her trials, it's really nice to be alone," Tifa said with a simper._

_Cloud began to chuckle at her remark. "That's not gonna be an issue, Teef. I ‘borrowed’ her Time materia before we got here."_

_"You stole materia from the materia thief?" Tifa giggled and playfully nudged his side._

_He gave Tifa a naughty grin in return. "I had to find someway to forgive her."_

* * *

Even in the city of Edge, she could still see the stars in the night sky. It wasn't comparable to the sparkling firmament above her hometown, but still noticeable enough for her to gaze at during the night. Watching the night sky offered her a sense of security while nestled in the bay window of her bedroom. She had dressed the wooden frame with a plush cushion and pillows upon moving in, making nights like these all the more comforting. Cloud had built the window to be her own little sanctuary. 

_He was actually home._

His mere presence was a concept that had become completely foreign to her. In the beginning, she waited for his return, somewhat hopeful to hear back after leaving messages for him. As time passed with no communication exchanged she became angry with her husband, but hid her contempt towards him from the children. Dragging them in would just do more harm, so she didn't discuss the topic of the blond with anyone but Yuffie. 

Tifa hugged her knees to her chest as she thought back on one of the conversations she had with the ninja. The delivery man’s arrival brought a whirlwind of emotions that was colliding inside her chest. An important question was brought up by the young raven-haired girl in the past. 

_"Do you still love Cloud?" Yuffie had asked._

This was from a few months ago when she was being courted, as she had confided in her friend about her newfound feelings. And again, the answer was still the same to her. She did, but the chasm he built up between them during the course of their marriage was too hard to keep climbing, too hard to keep overcoming. Cloud’s departure had effectively broken her trust and subverted the feelings she once held for him. Her stomach was knotting up from thinking that at one point she had almost hated him for walking out, but she hadn't known he had been out there dying alone while trying to save Denzel. How could she think like that about her best friend? 

_Because he abandoned you when you needed him the most_ , her thoughts answered back. 

She had fallen for the new guy in her life. The man was unexpected when he showed up while her life was in shambles, but he was an element of intimacy and normalcy she never realized existed. As she gravitated towards him, Tifa was met with honesty and commitment with his feelings for her, the complete opposite of what Cloud had demonstrated during their marriage. 

Pulling back the covers she settled in between the cool sheets of her bed. She had a life to live too, and he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Tifa's POV.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
>  **

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter III**

It had been a long time since he had stayed at Seventh Heaven, and for the second night in a row, he was bunking by himself instead of laying next to Tifa. The first night he had retreated in here was to give his wife space and much needed rest after the big battle in the town square. The solitary courier was ready to live his life and start his marriage over, but a talk about their future could wait. No longer drowning in his guilt, he took a step forward tonight by asking for another chance from her. 

Tifa had meant everything to him, and he had ruined it. 

Living together with a makeshift family while secretly married was never simple in the beginning. Knowing glances were exchanged from across the room, while kisses and tender touches were received behind closed doors. Each night he would sneak into her room before returning to the bed in his office by morning. It was just like their journey; friends by day, lovers by night. 

The two were happy, but it wasn't a secret that all of AVALANCHE wanted them together. The need to know would come later with a new ceremony with their friends, and enjoying their wedded bliss quietly was more fun anyway. 

_Until that fucking curse. Geostigma._

Once he realized he had the disease, he kept Tifa at arm’s length away, and ceased sneaking back into their bedroom after the kids were asleep. The brooding man even stayed out on deliveries for days at a time, which he could tell began to worry his wife. She didn’t press the issue right away, but he could see animosity form between them. Tifa wanted something from him he just wasn’t able to give: a future. 

When the black mark of death initially appeared on his bicep, he had panicked. Cloud had no choice but to exile himself from his family when the hallucinations began to stir in his mind. He wasn't fit for anyone in his family, and he was going to die alone. The risk of hurting his family physically was too great. Instead of trusting his wife, he threw himself into a self-deprecating attitude instead. 

Contracting Geostigma was the final price for failing his dear friends. If karma was death, then so be it. He didn’t deserve happiness in his life after all. Whatever little life he had left, he was going to find a cure for Denzel. Be the hero for his family and not show his weakness to falter from that image they held. It was what got him through the unbearable pain that shot through his arm periodically. As the attacks increased he was counting the days; that was, until Aerith healed him. 

He was cured, along with the guilt he had over his ghosts. Now he was facing the biggest regret of his life: hurting Tifa to the point that she had moved on from him. 

_**”Everything will be alright.”**_

_How, Aerith? What was the point of even coming back?_ His mind was racing. Everywhere he turned in his life, he had guilt. Everywhere he turned in his life, he always managed to screw it up. Why did Aerith even bother to bring him back to nothing? Tifa was his reason for living, the pillar of strength that always held him up. Ever since the night of their promise at the well, she shined with resonating faith in him. Now that he had a future, he couldn’t imagine what life would be without her by his side. 

Maybe this was his new torment to live with. The thought of the love of his life with another man sickened him. Hours ago when she told him it was over, shock and remorse took over his mind. Now he felt a little anger he hadn’t known sooner. He always listened to her messages while out on the road, and they went to heartfelt callings to strictly business. None of them mentioned her intentions of moving on from him, just pleas to come back home. Tifa’s call a few days ago was the first in a long time asking him how he was doing, and that smile in the church offered him hope he hadn’t pushed her too far from his heart with the distance. Had he meant nothing to her after all? 

Cloud sighed in frustration, rubbing his hand across his face. He couldn't expect Tifa to put up with him forever, could he? Coming home was supposed to be a fresh start for them, or so he had hoped. He felt really stupid to think she’d readily accept him back...but for her to have someone else was harder to face than Sephiroth himself. The pain thundering in his chest convulsed worse than the plague he had just recovered from. The situation was truly maddening. How could she do this to him? He sat up, thinking a walk could clear his head, but he was startled at the sudden visitor in his room. 

"You promised you'd always be there for her, right?" 

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Cloud questioned. The raven-haired spirit of his SOLDIER mentor was sitting on his desk, swinging his legs in a lively manner, ironically enough. His friend would visit him time to time before during his dark days with the stigma, even to offer encouragement to defeat his nemesis. Dropping in just for advice on his love life was different. 

"To make sure you live your new life. You can't walk away again just because she's with some other guy.” 

Cloud just looked at the apparition across the room from his bed. _What if she wants space for her boyfriend? Does she even need me around? Zack was right, I shouldn't have left before._

"Cloud, she needs you just as much as you need her," Zack preached to him. “And of course I was right.” 

Cloud blinked at what he just heard, shaking his head a little. "Are you reading my mind?" he asked while giving his friend a baffling look. 

"Yeah, I am. Don't give up on Tifa, deep down inside she still loves you. I know you can win her back.” 

"Zack—" 

"Think about it, how serious could it really be? If I were you, I wouldn't give up for what you had with her,” the fallen soldier leaned forward a bit before continuing. “Compared to you, this guy can’t make her as happy as you have. Believe me, I’ve seen it. He’s not her hero, you are.” 

"I’m...I'm always late for her." 

"But in the end, you're still there, and what counts is in here," Zack pointed to his chest, his voice pure with optimism. "Cloud, you and Tifa are meant to be. Now prove it to her." 

All he had done was push her away, but all he wanted to do now was make her happy for the rest of their days, but together. Tifa was everything in the girl next door, and worth every effort to salvage his marriage. 

* * *

_Together in the palace garden, Tifa sat facing Cloud with her legs neatly tucked to the side. The soldier was casually leaning back against the cherry blossom tree, resting his arm on his raised knee. The couple had been out late at night, talking in a hidden spot like they had done a few times during their childhood. Being alone with him left her heart feeling light, smiling at the chance to spend time together like this._

_"I made a promise to tell you something." Now that they were finally alone, she had to seize this moment from what she revealed in the Lifestream._

_"You did?" he questioned, giving a small smirk in curiosity._

_"Yes, the real you told me to. After you left town, I really thought about you a lot. I wondered if you were able to get into SOLDIER? Or how you were doing? I started collecting the newspapers, thinking that there might be an article about you. You were so far away from me, and I thought if I had found out anything I could be closer to you. Seems rather silly now..." Tifa’s cheeks began to tint red, but her big smile covered up the effect. "You left a big impression on me after the promise that night."_

_"I was surprised you kissed me on the cheek before I hopped onto the bus to Midgar. Not that I'm complaining. I hadn't done anything special yet," he admitted to her._

_"I was sold on a hero coming to rescue me. You may not have made it into SOLDIER, but I believe you had what it took in your heart, Cloud. If only none of that happened and you had more time with Zack..." She had squeezed his hand to reassure she thought the world of him._

_"I really wanted to be in SOLDIER for you, so I could be good enough to be with you. Your father hated me, and I wanted to prove I could protect you. If I made, he wouldn't be able to say 'no' to me." It was his turn to blush._

_She perked up at his last statement. Did he join to be able to 'court' her too? Her ruby eyes glistened when she met his softly glowing mako eyes. Tifa was blushing even more now from her confession, and she couldn't think of what to say as her mouth opened a bit. Her lips met his in a sweet chaste kiss when she leaned forward, smoothing her hand on his vest. Short and sweet, she began to move away when he hooked her in place. She was startled and excited at the same time as his grip drew her in closer. Cloud had a certain possessiveness about him, which Tifa never minded. She sighed when he slid his hand through her dark strands._

_"I think we should get married."_

_"Cloud..." He was pulling her into his lap now, so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. His heart pounded under the feel of her trembling hand on his chest. Was this happening? He cupped her cheek, lightly brushing his thumb on her soft skin._

_"Marry me, Tifa." His voice was so confident._

_His cobalt eyes radiated with intensity, their faces so close. The garden smelled of sweet flowers as the petals fell from the tree around them, mixing with Cloud's own scent of metal. His hand boldly caressed her back with the other still cradling her face. He was warm to the touch, comforting her. She was holding onto all her senses to make sure this was real. She leaned in touching her forehead to his, a fond smile spreading across her face. Tifa wanted this too, probably even more than him._

_"Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Scene with Zack extended.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. Thank you to **Denebola Leo** for helping me come back to writing on FanFiction.net after over 8 years by being my beta reader.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
>  **

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter IV**

  
_Wait, what?! I thought I just left you two alone to get it on!" Yuffie squeaked at Tifa's news. She grabbed the barmaid's hand, looking at it exquisitely. "Where is the ring?"_

_"He's getting one now," Tifa answered, the pink in her cheeks flaring up with her radiant smile. The proposal was still romantic, even if there was no token yet to offer._

_"Hmmm...well I'll forgive him. He did sweep you off your feet when he asked," the adolescent ninja said as she crossed her arms, giving Tifa a sideways glance. "So when and where will this be?" "Today," she admitted sheepishly with a tiny grin, tucking loose strands of her chocolate hair behind her ear. She still couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm going to need a dress to wear. Can you help?"_

_"Only if I can be your Maid of Honor and get a Master Materia from Cloud. What's yours is yours and what's his is yours. You can get married in the palace garden,” Yuffie flippantly offered._

_"Deal," Tifa giggled between her answer._

* * *

She rolled over and snuggled her pillow more while letting out a small groan. Tifa wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she had to reach the point of exhaustion to succumb to it. The brunette didn’t want to get up quite yet to face her husband, and preferred the sanctuary of her own bed. Last night she had told Cloud the truth, which was something she had thought she would never have the chance to do. 

Her marriage was troubled for months before his sudden departure, she remembered. He stopped calling and left longer on deliveries, and he had barely been affectionate towards her. She was scared he was going to run until he brought home Denzel, a gift of hope from Aerith. The little boy looked up to the man as a hero, and Cloud was spending more of his time at home. Tifa found solace in Denzel’s presence as he was an anchor for the blond, and silly little conversations began to return to the household. It wasn't long after that her husband disappeared. 

Stretching against the satin sheets, she groggily opened her eyes to glance at the clock. 

_10:30 a.m._

Her eyes perked up in a flash. Tifa couldn’t have slept in this late! She never did while she had the children to take care of. Throwing off the covers to her bed, the young mother sprang out of her room with a small curse. 

She quickly checked the children's room and saw they were not in their beds, and Marlene's school bag was gone. Today the school had reopened, and there was an open enrollment for all the kids that had been healed from Geostigma so they could attend school. Denzel had a placement test today, and she slept in instead of helping with their morning routine. Cloud's door was open, the room was empty as well. 

_Did he take them to school?_ The house was completely absent from any noise, she noted. Stretching once more, she returned to her room to get dressed. Sleeping in was a luxury to her, but she would’ve rather seen Denzel to school that day. 

Down the stairs and into the private kitchen, she found dishes in the sink that were not present the night before and was welcomed with the strong aroma of fresh coffee. _Did he make her coffee?_ She checked the coffee pot and found the fresh brew was still steaming. On the counter next to the machine, she found a note for her. 

_Took the kids to school, be back soon. – Cloud_

The door to the bar from the garage closed, with heavy footsteps that drew closer to kitchen. Cloud opened the small pocket door from the bar and looked surprised to see her awake. He had a small brown bag at his side. 

"Tifa, I thought you might still be sleeping." His statement was light as he stepped into the kitchen. 

"No, I'm up now. Thank you for getting the coffee ready. Did you get the kids to school on time?" she asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah,” he answered concisely. Cloud had pulled out two small plates and his own coffee mug. Tifa served him his share of coffee after he nodded, and they sat down at the wooden kitchen table. 

Their living space was quite open on the back half of the private home they shared with the bar. The kitchen and living room were together with just the small kitchen table in between. A formal dining room was behind French doors in the back corner of their lot, with the small backyard and patio taking up the rest. Barret and Cloud did a fine job building their family home with a business in front. 

"Denzel is registered and taking his tests. He was really excited to be around the other kids. On the way home I stopped for donuts," he pushed the bag towards Tifa while sipping his coffee. 

"Thank you for taking care of the kids this morning. I wished I hadn't slept in like I did." Tifa was a little embarrassed but thankful for the help at the same time. She leaned onto the table and propped her chin on her hand. The caffeine she consumed was taking a bit to kick in. 

"I don't mind. I missed out on a lot." Cloud glimpsed at her briefly before turning his attention to his own breakfast. His tone and composure were as cool as ever, as if they had been only friends for years. Nine months apart was a long time, and she was having a little difficulty reading him. 

Tifa didn’t want to fight with her former half, but she was expecting more from him this morning. Pressing her lips together tightly, she took another sip of her coffee once more before she responded. "I wish I had a chance to tell Denzel good luck." 

“Tifa, he knows,” he reassured her as he began to search her. 

“Hmm...I suppose you’re right,” Tifa murmured back in agreement. She fidgeted in her seat a bit under the scrutiny of his cerulean stare. Cloud twitched his mouth and his pale eyebrows furrowed together in her direction. Ignoring him, she picked up her pastry to take a few bites. The rest of the meal was an uncomfortable silence, the air growing stiff with tension. Her cup now empty, she was about to leave the table when he broke the awkward stillness. 

"...Does he make you happy?" 

Her burgundy eyes shifted a bit, unsure why he would ask such a question about their son. "Denzel? Of course he makes me happy." 

"I didn't mean Denzel," Cloud said, avoiding his wife’s puzzled expression . "I meant... _that_ guy you’re seeing." 

"Oh...y-yes,” she stammered a bit before pursing her lips in a thin line. 

Her answer caused him to glower at her. The anger had to come out at some point. "What's his name?" 

"...Jace Villiers,” she said slowly. Now she was avoiding looking at him. 

"Have the kids met him?" 

"They knew him as a friend, but it's been a couple of weeks since they've known he is more than that. Cloud, we don't have to talk–" 

"How long?" he cut her off, getting tense. 

"Four months of happiness," she snapped back. Now she was getting pissed in return. He had hurt her deeply. She didn't like his anger, but she honestly couldn't expect him to be okay with her new guy, despite Cloud being pretty much non-existent from all of their lives. And for that alone he had no right to drill her for answers. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner when this all started with him?" Cloud's eyes were narrowed dangerously. 

Many would cower at those eerie blue eyes when he made that face, but Tifa just matched him squint for squint. "Would it have made a difference at all Cloud? You _never_ answered my calls. I didn't understand what had happened between us to make you leave." 

"And I can't understand how you could move on so fast." 

Tifa gave him a glare that conveyed how offended she was. _What right did he have to say such a thing?_ "I didn't go out finding someone Cloud, he found me. Jace has been there and is open and honest with me. You never fully let me in, even as your wife. You gave up on us when you walked out, resigning to your fate without telling me. Without trusting me,” her words simmered in anger and bitterness. 

"Do you love him?" He was scowling at her. 

"I'm not answering any more of your questions," she said flatly while rising from the table, roughly placing the dishes in the sink. Tifa felt her blood boil, remembering all the lonely nights she waited for him, begging for a chance to be together in a voicemail he left unanswered. Her marriage had fallen apart before it began, and she couldn’t keep fighting it. She turned on the tap before grabbing the sponge to scrub the plates and mugs. 

"Tifa, we're married." 

"And _you_ left _me_. Words aren't the only way to tell someone what you're feeling, Cloud. Your absence said plenty," the last part she spat out as hot tears flooded to her eyes, but she held them back. Tifa would not cry again about him, or in front of him. She jumped when she heard Cloud shove the chair harshly, the seat slapping over onto the floor with a loud thud. Turning around to face him, he was already making his way up the stairs. 

_We're worse than complicated._

* * *

_Yuffie had wanted her to wear a glamorous kimono, but the short sleeve lace over white dress spoke to her. The embroidered pearls in the shimmering filigree pattern made her finalize her choice, accentuating her curves within the white satin. While the Wutaian girl went to retrieve her jade colored halter dress, Tifa altered her knee length bridal attire to be truly hers._

_With a little work she learned from her mother, the brunette removed one sleeve and began to refashion the lone shoulder piece. Around the hem of the sleeve she stitched a pink ribbon with an intricate design and a few teardrop pearls that matched her earrings and necklace. She wanted the pink strand to stick out as a way to have Aerith with them during the ceremony. When the princess finally returned, she shooed the royal handmaidens away in order to be the one to help Tifa get ready. While the bride was handed white high heeled sandals, Yuffie applied her mauve lipstick and smoothed out her long hair to wear down._

_And her she was, standing with the love of her life in the palace garden as he held onto her hands. They picked the very tree he proposed at with the pink tinged flowers in full blossom, the petals raining down around them. Yuffie helped set up the small ceremony with the palace priest. Tifa kept her eyes on his, but she couldn’t help but wander a bit about Cloud’s dashing attire. He was keeping it simple too, with a grey suit and black tie. She gripped his hands a bit more to keep herself from swooning._

_"You look beautiful," her husband-to-be said._

_"You don't look too bad yourself," she responded with a small curve to her lips. She was caught up in the moment when the good-looking groom took her hand to slip the ring on her finger. The silver band was half covered in diamonds, with a princess cut stone in the middle. Modest just like her appearance, it was perfect._

_“...in sickness and in health, until death you part?" the priest recited to her fiancée._

_"I do," Cloud stated with his perfect smile._

_Her heart stopped mid-beat when he confirmed his vow. This was forever. A part of her still felt this was surreal, a fantasy until he spoke. Tifa was really going to be his wife, a dream she didn’t think was possible._

_"And do you Tifa, take Cloud, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death you part?"_

_"I do," she smiled through her vow happily. Before the priest could finish the nuptials, Cloud leaned in quickly to capture her mouth in pure bliss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Tifa's POV. Wedding ceremony rewritten and fight scene extended. Yay spiced up drama! 


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of Square Enix, Inc. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. This is the first of the steady pace of updates.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
>  **

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter V**

  
_It had been almost a week since Cloud had almost walked out on AVALANCHE; he had butted heads one too many times with Barret on the first job he had been hired for. The gil wasn’t worth it, but any chance to be around Tifa was. He’d been an idiot for how he had acted since she wanted him to stay. Even though he signed up for the next mission, he could tell she was worried about him booking it out of there. Every time he looked into her crimson eyes, they were filled with uncertainty._

_He threw back the last of his scotch from where he sat at her bar, watching Tifa wipe down the rustic tables. The last customer had left for the evening half an hour ago, and the rest of AVALANCHE had gone downstairs to retire for the night; Cloud was the only other member awake and present. Every night for the last week he had waited up for her as she closed down the bar, watching over her as he nursed a drink she would serve him. Tifa was a martial arts apprentice of Master Zangan, he was confident she could beat down anyone that crossed her. Despite this, he couldn't help but want to make sure she was alright._

_He twirled the glass along the bar top with his fingers to idle his time. He was sure he was good enough for her, so couldn't he just talk to her? Most of his time up here in the bar was quiet on his end. He shook his head as he got up to help flip the chairs on the tables._

_As she always did, she smiled sweetly at him and thanked him. “Thanks Cloud.”_

_He just made a small grunt in response, earning a giggle from her._

_“What’s so funny?” he asked. He was genuinely interested in what she found humorous about him._

_“We have our own little routine. You drink scotch over there while I work and then help me close up shop. There isn’t much I can predict about you, but I can in this,” she tucked her hair back behind her ear as she finished wiping down the last table._

_“Oh really?” He raised a pale eyebrow at her statement, his question coming out in a tease in return._

_She made her way back behind the bar to drop off some glasses into the sink, not noticing his presence behind her. “Mmhmm. I like it.”_

_That’s when he leaned up with his left arm against the counter next to her. “And what do you like about it?” he tilted towards her. He could tell she was taken by surprise by how close he had gotten to her unannounced. She dropped the soap dish in the sink._

_“Your presence...it’s nice.” Tifa was stammering while concentrating on the dishes, her cheeks turning pink._

_He grabbed a towel next to her and got to work drying the glasses she finished washing. “Your presence is nice, too.”_

_Her cheeks grew red, but they were now uplifted with a smile._

* * *

_  
_

The door to his office slammed violently behind him as he stalked back in. He needed a barrier between his rage and his wife. Tifa was his best friend, the love of his life whom he married, and she was choosing another man over him. Another man that meant more to her than anything they ever had. _Was she really in love with this new guy?_

This morning had been a complete disaster from what he had originally intended based on Zack's advice. Cloud wanted to prove their marriage was worth fighting for and a chance to be a good husband to her. Instead, he had only revealed that he was quite the jackass to Tifa, nothing more. His insides had coiled furiously when she acknowledged she was happy _without him_ , and had been for four months. _Four months?_ And the kids knew him too…as her _boyfriend_. The fact irked him further. He didn’t want to think about her with someone else. 

_Didn’t their marriage mean anything at all to her?_ Cloud collided back onto the mattress in an irritated and miserable state. He wasn't needed anymore, but he didn't want to get up and leave again after coming back from his original abandonment. Leaving again would be giving up, and he wouldn't do that to his family again. Even if it would seem impossible to live here with his wife dating someone else, he had to be there for the kids. 

“So now it looks hopeless to you, right?” 

Cloud didn't look up to  see who his visitor was; he knew his deceased friend had returned. “Welcome back, Zack,” he greeted dryly with a straight face. 

“So, it may seem pretty serious now...but you have a lot to make up for. Cloud, start over on that promise you made her. If you ever have the chance to be there for her, don't think twice and just take it. Aerith sent me to tell you that,” Zack conveyed. “Everything will be alright...eventually.” 

Lifting his upper body to lean back on his forearms, Cloud looked up at his friend who was sitting back on his desk like the previous night. _How could he be there if she didn’t even want him?_ Before he could speak to Zack, the telephone on his messy workstation began to ring, making his visitor vanish as if he was never really there to begin with. Quickly, the courier got up and picked up his business line. 

“Strife Delivery Service,” Cloud answered as he reached for a pen and paper. 

“Cloud, its Reeve. I have a business proposition for you...could you make a trip out to my office?” the commissioner inquired. 

This wasn’t a typical delivery based on Reeve’s tone of voice. “What’s this about? Can’t you tell me over the phone?” 

“No, I’m afraid not. My staff requested this be as formal as possible.” 

Cloud paused. The last time he met up with a client for business it was Rufus warning him about the Remnants. Reeve was a friend and would alert him if the situation was necessary. 

“This will be worth your while Cloud, I promise you that. Would you like to come out tomorrow? I can transfer you to my secretary to setup an appointment,” Reeve continued to persuade, calm as ever. 

_Worth his while? Maybe it’s a big payout for the delivery..._ “That’s fine. See you tomorrow.” 

_“Thank you, Cloud.”_

* * *

_Closing time was his favorite time, as it not only provided an opportunity to be around Tifa, but he could see the uncertainty about him ease up in her eyes. The rest of AVALANCHE had been out procuring information for the next Mako Reactor hit for the past five nights, and Cloud chose to stay put at Seventh Heaven. He told Tifa he needed her there, and only wanted to be involved with the big missions the eco-terrorists partook in._

_He just wasn’t expecting to help with...babysitting. But here he was in Marlene’s room finishing up a bedtime story; it was her favorite, Cinderella. Tifa asked him to do it when the little girl woke up and he didn’t have the heart to tell her no. The bar was far too busy._

_“Why does the prince take forever to find Cinderella? Doesn’t he remember what she looked like from the ball?”_

_Closing the book, he placed it back on the shelf next to her nightstand. “I’m not sure. It’s how the story goes.”_

_“But he really likes her! You shouldn’t take forever with a girl you like.”_

_This was sounding far too familiar with his situation. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”_

_“Do you like Tifa?” the little girl asked._

_Really, this was too close for him. She was only four years old! “Tifa is my friend, and it’s way past your bedtime.” He began to pull the covers up to prepare tucking her in, but she pushed them back._

_“But Cloud! If you take forever with Tifa she’ll just kiss some other guy instead!”_

_Kiss? Tifa kissing someone else? “Goodnight Marlene.”_

_Flicking off the light, he left the room after successfully tucking her in. What had gotten into her? She’s four and was well-aware of her surroundings. She’s four and giving him, a twenty one year old male, a callout on his lack of a love life. He headed back to the bar while scratching the back his head. He didn’t notice the place was completely empty or the bar was almost done closing up until Tifa spoke._

_“I was beginning to think you’d never come back up. She got you to read a book, right?” his friend asked. She was sitting at the bar, waiting for him with two glasses on the counter. They began this tradition ever since he showed up, talking late into the night. Was it really this late already?_

_“Thanks for the warning,” Cloud sarcastically replied before sitting down next to the barmaid._

_Tifa laughed, pouring him some scotch that he missed out on from earlier. “Here. Something hard for ya.”_

_“Thanks.” He took a few sips before she poured herself a small share of rum._

_“What was the book?”_

_“...Cinderella.”_

_“Well that’s an easy one. What took so long?” Her tone was mocking him while she smiled teasingly. He could see the playful glint in her red gaze, showing pure amusement at his suffering._

_Even with her warm eyes he wavered about the reply when she asked that. He didn’t really want to answer. “She’s worried about someone kissing you.”_

_A hearty laugh burst from her mouth. “Really? Someone kissing me?”_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed and embarrassed. “I’m not reading for her again.”_

_“Oh,poor Cloud, it’s not that bad!” She patted him on the shoulder, and continued to be entertained with his discomfort after handling the little girl._

_“What’s so funny, Teef?” He slightly turned in his seat to the woman that held his heart, his hands now resting on his knees._

_“She doesn’t need to worry about that. No one is going to kiss me!” Tifa proclaimed as her shoulders shook from the hilarity of the subject._

_“Not yet.”_

_Her beautiful laughter halted at his statement, her ruby eyes widened and her lips parted in awe. He was surprised at himself for what he just said to her, but he wanted her to stop laughing at him and also at the idea of ‘someone’ kissing her. She really didn’t think she wasn’t kissable, did she?_

_“...Cloud?” Her eyebrow perked up and her face, that was beginning to flush, appeared closer. Was he leaning in? She wasn’t pulling away if he was. She seemed to be welcoming it. His lips on hers wasn’t a dream but a huge possibility._

_“Cloud, are you going to...kiss me?” She bit her pale lips while looking up at him through her lashes, her eyes steady with his._

_“Maybe,” he barely breathed out. He wasn’t so sure himself, but she still sat across from him, waiting for him. Her hair smelled of lavender, calming him from his growing anxiety. But then he had a better idea, to make sure she wanted this just as bad as he did. Just before she closed her eyes, he could see those red orbs veiled with hope._

_He gently placed his lips at the corner of her mouth, giving a small peck. It wasn’t full contact with hers, but he still managed to taste the sweet raspberries and rum that mingled from her lips. He only lingered for a moment to signify this wasn’t a kiss between friends, but a kiss for something more if she wanted it. He could hear her breath hitch as he pulled away from her soft skin, but her eyes eventually opened, revealing how glossy they were with excitement._

_She was still so close as he hadn't retreated too far from her, anticipating her lips. He brought his hand up and tenderly brushed aside her chocolate strands behind her ear, giving her time. She smiled at him shyly while her hand slowly snaked its way towards the back of his neck. Tifa ran her fingers through his soft spiky locks before gently drawing him back to her. Temptation took over him when he saw her lips parted for the second time, capturing her mouth with his. Cloud shifted his hand across her collarbone, earning a shiver from the brunette, to cradle her shoulder. After brushing his lips a few times over hers, he angled his head to deepen the kiss, which Tifa readily accepted. He was kissing Tifa Lockhart, an experience that brought both gratification and terror to him. He was kissing Tifa Lockhart, and she was enjoying it._

_Eventually he pulled away but could still feel the sensation of their kiss. Her ruby eyes fluttered open and she let out the breath she had been holding in. Before she could say anything, the back door to Seventh Heaven opened, alerting the two that they were no longer alone. While his friend was distracted, he pecked her cheek briefly before he got up from the bar stool._

_“Goodnight, Tifa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Scene with Reeve extended.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of Square Enix, Inc. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. This is the first of the steady pace of updates.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
> 

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter VI**

  
_Cloud had kissed her last night! She was completely frozen as soon as his lips left hers, and her body continued to stand still when he pulled away and bid her farewell before bed. He gave her a small sample of spice from his lips that she wanted to savor again. She was attracted to the SOLDIER, but she wasn’t so sure how he felt about her. What had their kiss meant? Or...what did she mean to him?_

_He had been flirting with her lately, which Jessie pointed had out to her after Cloud brought home flowers. It had been seven years since she saw him last, a long gap of time between contact. Each night after closing she got to know him a little more, and just like the night at the well she was still smitten with the blond. Cloud was a great mystery to her, one she craved to uncover. He could’ve been teasing her last night in return for last night too. But that kiss wasn’t to make a point to her, not the way his lips moved on hers, his tongue mingling with her own..._

_She shook her head to rid it of her thoughts of the handsome man, and instead trying to concentrate on the overload of customers the bar had that night. She hadn’t seen him all day as he was out monster hunting in the slums for extra gil, which both disappointed her and gave her relief from any awkwardness in front of the others. Her body was tired, and her mind was exhausted from the bustling business she had to tend to by herself._

_“Babe, can I get another beer?” the older man at the counter called. By the sound of his voice this was going to be his last one. She was surprised he could still manage to be a little coherent with how much he was slurring._

_“Sure thing!” Tifa replied over her shoulder as she mixed another patron’s cocktail. She poured the Cosmo Canyon Special in the coupe glass, only needing a maraschino cherry for the red sun. She went to get the jar when she hadn’t noticed that Cloud had rounded behind the bar where she was, and had collided into his hard chest. She felt his hand on her bicep to secure her from tumbling over._

_“Teef, are you okay?” he asked, his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks like the night before._

_“Yeah,” she murmured as her face flushed a soft red, turning away to hide from the blond. It was easy to get lost in those electric blue eyes of his, and she still had much work to do in her bar. Tifa didn’t understand why her skin tingled where his hand was. It was a simple touch yet so exciting._

_“I’m waiting on my beer sweet cheeks,” her impatient customer called out._

_Mako eyes darted in the direction of the old man who interrupted them, glowing with irritation. “Do you need help down here?”_

_Tifa shook her head before she reassured him with a smile and a small pat to his shoulder. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene in her bar; it would be bad for business. “No, but I do need you to check on Marlene. I haven’t had a chance all night and it’s almost last call. I can handle it from here.”_

_The customer was now grumbling his agitation. Cloud maneuvered around to her other side with his opposite hand now settled at her waistline, his touch hot to her skin when his fingers grazed her abdomen. He reached for a bottle in the ice box. He could have easily moved around her, but he intentionally pressed himself against her instead._

_Taking the bottle, he placed the bottle in front of the old man, creating a heavy thud on the bar top._

_“Her name is Tifa — and she isn’t yours to call sweet cheeks,” Cloud warned before he walked off to the upper loft. She blinked at his retreating form, dumbfounded at what he had just said. What was he implying? That she belonged to him? In a haste, she got back to her work and called out last call to her guests. She needed to talk to Cloud sooner rather than later._

* * *

Tifa had made her return from meeting up with Jace for lunch. She had to get out of the house, to get away from Cloud after their fight this morning. She was thankful that her escape to Jace showed her his understanding, and both agreed to have him steer clear of Seventh Heaven while Cloud was home from deliveries. The married couple were estranged from each other that ended up being in complete martial disarray with their circumstances. Tifa had moved forward, while Cloud was dealing with the shocking aftermath of what his absence had done. 

Climbing the stairs the house was isolated from noise she noticed, making her believe that Cloud was currently out. Relieved she could have some peace and quiet before it was time for the children to return from their school day, her contentment was interrupted from what was present in Cloud’s office. Pushing the door open slowly, she stepped into his room to get a closer look at what appeared on his bed: a duffel bag opened with some of Cloud’s belongings inside. A pile of shirts was along the side of the bag, with one she had gathered in her hand while smoothing out the cloth with her palm. 

_He was leaving…again_. Cloud knew their marriage was over, and he was going to leave her with the kids. 

“Damn it Cloud,” Tifa muttered as she fisted the navy cloth tightly, then violently tossing the shirt on his bed. She sighed as the tension released in her shoulders, gritting her teeth a bit. 

“Tifa?” 

The brunette turned to face him with her hands placed on her hips, disappointment clear on her face. He wasn’t going to leave again, not without a fight that was. 

“Cloud—” she began, her voice thick with conviction. 

“Tifa, I’m—“ 

“You’re leaving again?” she sharply accused as her brows furrowed together, her mouth taut in disgust. This time she could intervene before he skipped town, hoping to convince him to stay. She was being aggressive, but she had to for their children. 

“What if I was? You don’t have any use for me here,” he said bitterly. 

“But the kids—” 

“I can always see the kids,” Cloud cut off. “You want to be left alone with _that_ guy. I’m not needed.” 

“You’re not replaceable Cloud,” she muttered. Honestly she was scared to the core he would take off for good, never to be seen again. He had before, why would it be different this time? Tifa couldn’t fully trust him yet. “Not as their father.” 

“But as your husband, that’s a different story.” 

She pursed her lips, knowing nothing she could say would make it better. Her husband was angry for a reason. Tifa clenched her fists to her side as she turned to exit his room. She had hoped he would stay for the children, but she couldn’t expect him to be a third wheel. Their marriage was over, and now the family was breaking up because of her. “I’ll...I’ll let the kids know.” 

“Tifa?” 

She turned to face him once more. 

He let out a heavy breath before speaking again. “I’m not leaving. Reeve called for business and I’m going to meet him in Junon. I promise to be back within a few days,” Cloud explained rather meekly, trying to calm his wife down. 

“Raising two kids by myself...that’s not what I want to do. They can’t be punished for this,” she explained, motioning between them. A part of her was still wary, a part of her that went to that dark place in her mind that was full of her doubts on him and his habit of running away. He had a big delivery before, and that last one didn’t have him returning home either. 

“I know,” he faltered softly. “This is just business I have to take care of.” 

Tifa leaned forward and tilted her head to the side, giving him a skeptical look. She was trying to read his face, which was impossible at times as her husband was always well guarded to put up a front. Cloud did always take his promises seriously, and a few were slightly broken by him during his illness. He was better now, and he was standing here before her with mako eyes glowing sincerely back at her. 

“I’m not going to run off again.”   

“You’re going to Junon? And then back here?” She reiterated his plan while straightening herself up. Tifa wanted to trust him, but couldn’t help having her guard up based on his history. 

Cloud slowly nodded. 

“Can you wait til after dinner? Denzel and Marlene would want to say goodbye before you go,” Tifa pointed out. She didn’t want to face them alone tonight and tell them their hero had left again, even for a short while. Cloud still had a job to do, but he also had to take on his share of the responsibility with the children. And that also entailed communication and honesty with the two. 

“I was actually going to leave in the morning to have one last night home with them.” “That’s even better,” she smiled in relief, her heart slowing down a bit from her previous anxiety. “Thank you.” 

* * *

_Her eyes fluttered open when someone was calling her name and tapping her shoulder. “Tifa? Tifa, you're in my bed.”_

_She shook her head slightly as she rubbed her eyes awake. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, she found herself leaning back on the corner of the couch in her shared apartment, with Cloud looking down at her with concern while towel drying his spiky hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and navy blue plaid pajama pants. She must have passed out shortly after reaching the couch, where she had planned to talk to him._

_She yawned, stretching her arms up. “I'm sorry, Cloud.”_

_He sat down next to her, and unknowingly to her, he had stretched out his arm behind her on the couch. “Rough night?”_

_She could only managed to nod in return, not really wanting to move, she slumped back on the couch again, and leaned on his shoulder._

_“You can stay here if you want,” Cloud offered, brushing her hair out of her face._

_Her reply was the steady rhythm of her breathing evenly as she had fallen back asleep. Cloud adjusted the blankets on his makeshift bed over the two, and brought his arm around her to tuck her in close to him. Barret had called and left a message to rest up; the whole team would be going out the next day for another bombing mission. They both needed a full night's rest for the day ahead._

* * *

“And you’ll come right back?” Denzel asked sluggishly while being tucked into bed. The kid was on the brink of falling asleep, but wanted one last reassurement. 

Cloud nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t have any pressing deliveries until a few days from now, but I’ll stop back home before I handle them.” 

The small boy tugged the sheet up over his shoulder. “Okay,” he replied softly, mostly into the plush pillow his head rested on. 

“Cloud? Can you tuck me in again?” Marlene asked while pushing off her sheets; a move completed on purpose to beckon him back over to her. Checking on Denzel, he saw the boy’s eyes were already closed, his breathing already even to show he was sound asleep. The blond stepped over to her bed once more, falling into her childish whims of attention. 

“Did I not do it right the first time?” he knowingly teased, bringing the comforter right under her chin. 

“It was fine, but I wanted to talk to you,” the small girl honestly chimed back. “Did Tifa tell you about her stupid boyfriend?” 

_Stupid boyfriend? This kid never misses anything._ “Yeah, but that isn’t why I’m heading out in the morning, okay? I’ll be back, I promise,” Cloud comforted, already guessing what Marlene was going to try getting out with him. She always kept him on his toes, a fact he missed about being around her. 

“Okay. But you could be Tifa’s boyfriend. Then she wouldn’t have a stupid one,” Marlene said as he fluffed her pillow. 

“Goodnight Marlene,” he replied, more of a command than a kind gesture. 

The girl relented after squinting at him, and shifted to the side while placing her clasped hands under her cheek. “Goodnight Cloud.” 

He moved the hair out of her eyes before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, then flicked off the light. Cloud left the bedroom quietly to not stir Denzel awake. After closing the door he raked his hand through his hair while gazing towards the top of the stairs. His eyes leered at the noise and light spewing from the bustling business below where his wife was working. 

Normally he would go down there, as he had done before he abandoned them, with either helping Tifa in the bar or having ‘something hard’ to drink and talking with her. What Zack was suggesting seemed impossible for him. 

_“If you ever have the chance to be there for her, don't think twice and just take it.”_

_What right did he exactly have?_ Darting to his office, he shut the door to get peace and quiet from his now half-life. He was tired and hoped sleep would overcome him quickly as he laid down. Another night of an overwhelming sense of failure dawning upon him is not what he wanted. No matter why he left before, he had still hurt her. What he read in her flammeous eyes their last few encounters was the opposite of what Zack spoke of. Instead of showing love, they were livid. Those red irises were only placid about the children, but when the topic of their relationship came up, they quickly filled with anger and pain. He had done this to her. He was the one to walk away first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Fight scene extended and additional scene with Marlene and Denzel has been added.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader **Denebola Leo** has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/6/19_  
>  **

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter VII**

  
_After the explosion from the Air Buster that split the platform in the reactor, Cloud clutched onto the metal pole sticking out of the broken bridge. Around him the Shinra facility began shaking violently, loosening his grip on safety. Sparks began to burst out from the tattered wires that scorched his forearm with blistering pain._

_“Barret! Can’t you do something?” his friend pleaded to Barret. He peered over his shoulder at Tifa, seeing her terror-stricken eyes looking right at him. He was too far for her to reach him. He could tell she was looking around frantically for something to help him back to safety._

_“Not a damn thing,” Barret hopelessly replied while shaking his head._

_“Cloud! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!” Tifa told him desperately._

_“I know, Tifa....” was all he could say. He didn’t have to look at Tifa to tell she was crying. He wasn’t going to let this be his final moment with her. The way her face lit up when she would see him enter a room, her lighthearted laugh, the way she was inherently nurturing to everyone in her presence…and how much he cared for his friend. These were all things he hadn’t told her yet._

_“Hey, are you going to be awright?” Barret called out behind him._

_“You worry about yourselves! I'm all right, but take care of Tifa!”_

_“...Alright. Sorry 'bout all this.” Barret’s tone had altered back to sounding disheartened. The mercenary didn’t want to scare Tifa anymore than she already was. The gun man’s doubt wasn’t helping their current situation._

_“Stop talkin' like this is the end!” Cloud shot back at his comrades to reassure them, but the strain in his voice was less than convincing. He managed to grab hold of another rod from the damaged platform, but the added weight and movement only made the support start to slip. One of the poles slithered out, causing him to lose balance on his grip. He could hear Tifa’s scream as he fell down to the Sector 5 Slums…_

* * *

Cloud managed to reach Junon earlier than he had planned, as he had only made one rest stop at Fort Condor along the way. It never ceased to amaze him the progress that Lower Junon had made since Shinra Inc. dissolved a few years ago. The fisherman village below the military metropolis was revived as the ground had been purified from pollution. Upper Junon still existed, so the original town wasn’t quite in its original state, but it was improving. The installation of artificial sunlight panels for the residents was greatly appreciated. The terrain now fully resembled a coastal town, with sandy soils littered with warm brown rocks and boulders. Junon was being used as a prototype for a new energy supply, as the Underwater Reactor had been successfully converted to an ocean hydropower plant. The World Regenesis Organization had their headquarters in the building that was previously owned by the Shinra megacorporation. Cloud trusted the new organization as it was founded and controlled by Reeve Tuesti, a comrade of his. 

He rode Fenrir through the sandy roads, making his way to the power lift that was maintained by WRO staff members. Checking in, he was granted access to the port city above. Upper Junon had preserved the industrial appearance and bustling atmosphere he had always known as he visited time to time for deliveries. The former military city was easy to navigate to where he was to meet Reeve. The Junon Branch of Shinra now displayed the banner of the WRO with the exterior completely renovated with tinted glass windows that beveled at the top of the structure. Walking through the lobby doors, he was approached by the front desk receptionist to escort him to the commissioner’s office. 

“Cloud Strife, I’m glad you could make the time to see me,” Reeve greeted with a steady shake of his hands. “Now, why don’t you have a seat? I don’t want to keep you too long from home, but we do have much to discuss.” 

Cloud only nodded as he complied with his friend’s request. He didn’t want to stay long himself, but business was business. He protected the world, again, but still had the responsibility of two children. Sitting across from the businessman, his friend leaned forward and folded his hands together to present his proposition. 

“Right now we are looking to develop a new department within the WRO, one which would benefit the world economically and create revenue for our organization. After all, we cannot continue forever on private donations and volunteers. With what the job entails, I think you are the perfect man for it,” Reeve began to explain to him.   

Cloud’s eyes narrowed at what Reeve’s proposition was beginning to entail. “You’re recruiting me?” 

“I’m hoping to, so please hear me out. This new division would focus on global trading, organizing and assisting of imports and exports. Trade centers would be opened on each continent to promote access to these markets for everyone. And with routes and man power, the movement of freight would be more efficient. Cloud, you have already established trade with your clients, but you are just one man. Make the ‘Strife Delivery Service’ grow with the WRO,” the dark haired man addressed. “You can be home more often with Tifa and the kids with this opportunity.” 

“What do you mean?” Cloud inquired while raising his eyebrow. He was skeptical of this offer, but that last part peaked his curiosity. 

“You would do some travel to oversee operations at our trade centers, but the primary office would be in Edge. From there you can collect orders and organize distribution like you do now, but without physically transporting the product. With your clientele, we would like you to set up trade agreements. We would build a staff to deliver these products almost daily from the trade centers, whether it is by truck or boat. A new port is almost finished on the southern portion of the Wutai continent,” Reeve energetically spoke, but the spiky haired blond only stared back at him. “What do you think so far?” 

“How are you collecting this revenue?” Cloud asked. He was now genuinely interested in the idea. The workload and travel would be greatly reduced on himself, and he could spend more time with Denzel and Marlene like a proper father figure would. But he would be tied into an official organization, working with others instead of having his solitude. 

“We would have a small tax on the products. With the expanded trade centers, importing and exporting would be profitable with the accessibility granted by them. Monsters are still an obstacle for most common folk, but nothing that our armored vehicles can’t handle. Your business is in high demand Cloud, and I truly believe you should work for the WRO,” Reeve finished by pushing paperwork with his fingertips across the desk to Cloud. “If you agree to work with us, this would be your base salary for the first few years. Depending on profits, you could see a raise in time. You can also see the benefits we offer to our staff.” 

Cloud flipped through the packet, impressed with the amount of gil listed. It was almost twice as much as he made a year on deliveries. He came across the section of ‘Family Benefits’ and with Reeve noticing the page, he was interrupted. 

“Is Denzel still in your care?” 

“Yes, why?” 

“He qualifies for the family health benefits. Barret has Marlene attached to his benefits already when he joined a few months ago. This opportunity could really help you provide for your family,” Reeve added. 

The proposition was definitely in his favor. Still reading the paperwork, he came across ‘office attire’ and read what it would entail. His position, unlike the ones held by Cid, Barret and Yuffie, involved an actual office so he wasn’t entirely surprised what was listed. 

“I’m not wearing a tie,” Cloud stated dryly while confirming the job acceptance. 

Reeve chuckled and extended his hand to seal the deal. “Welcome aboard, Cloud.” 

* * *

_“Tifa, can we talk?” Aerith whispered outside her tent. It was nightfall and she had just finished dressing into her sleep attire. They had been traversing towards the Chocobo Ranch from the town of Kalm since sunrise. All the dark brunette wanted to do was get some much needed rest. What did the flower girl want at this hour?_

_“Umm, sure,” Tifa replied while moving the tent flap, welcoming the girl inside. Aerith was already in her pajamas along with a robe to keep her warm which was a soft rose pink._

_“I wanted to talk to you…about Cloud,” Aerith positioned herself across Tifa while tugging on the sleeves of her robe from the night chill. The barmaid’s face turned ghostly white at those words, a conversation she didn’t want to have. She was so confused about Cloud since their kiss. He showed up to save her from the brothel, and while breaking into Shinra HQ to save the Ancient, while in their prison cell she found out about the ‘date’ he promised to the new girl they were saving. To say Tifa wasn’t jealous was a lie, despite her fondness for her new female companion._

_Aerith read her face and waved her hands to ease Tifa. “It’s not what you think! I teased Cloud about it when I first met him…and I’ll admit I liked him then but when you showed up I could tell you were something more to him. I was only trying to confirm that when I asked Cloud in the jail cell…I didn’t think you were there.”_

_“Oh,” Tifa realized. There wasn’t anything going on between Cloud and the new girl at all._

_“Cloud’s been wondering why you have been distant from him since Midgar, and I just wanted to set the record straight. Tifa, I didn’t mean to hurt you and I don’t go after claimed men,” Aerith explained._

_Tifa had been indifferent to him since they left the city behind, but part of the reason why was his recollection of Nibleheim. She had always expected something was off and needed to be near him, but how could he remember their town burning, the people dying, even what she was wearing that day if he wasn’t there?_

_“Tifa, did you hear me? I’m not stealing Cloud from you,” Aerith reiterated._

_“Wait, ‘stealing’ Cloud from me. We’re not together!” Tifa whispered urgently._

_Aerith smiled knowingly while tapping her chin. “Hmm…I don’t believe you. Cloud already told me…and I promise to keep this a secret. I just wanted to clear the air on the subject.”_

_“You will?” Tifa squeaked out her question, which she didn’t mean to do._

_“Yes of course! Us girls have to stick together! It’s a real love story with the boy next door Tifa. I’m a bit of a romantic so my lips are sealed,“ Aerith assured her while mockingly locking her lips with a key. Tifa was relieved at Aerith’s commitment to their new friendship._

* * *

“Congrats on joining us Cloud!” Yuffie hollered at him down the hallway. He wasn’t expecting to see the ninja so soon after the raid on Edge, but he knew she worked at the organization as well. 

“How do you already know?” Cloud asked as since he had ended his meeting with Reeve not too long ago. He had filled out the employee paperwork before he left his office and was making a beeline to the lobby to get back home. 

“It’s my job to know everything, Cloud. So, when do you start?” 

“Next week. I need to finish up my last deliveries and make arrangements to officially switch over,” Cloud responded while holding up a box of pamphlets over his shoulder. She was still behind him and he wasn’t going to stop to chit chat. “These will hopefully explain to my customers the new process.” 

“Did you talk to Tifa about this?” she asked when she finally caught up to him, bouncing on her feet. 

“No, and I don’t see a point in doing so,” he answered honestly, with a hint of annoyance. He didn’t think he needed to explain to Yuffie his current relationship status with Tifa. More than likely, the raven haired teenager already knew. 

“So…you know,” Yuffie stated quietly while keeping his pace. 

“Yeah, I know.” He stopped walking and looked away from Yuffie as she peered into his face. His effort to dodge didn’t matter when she shuffled in front of him. “I know how she threw everything we had away because some new asshole showed up.” 

Yuffie’s eyes narrowed angrily at the golden haired fool. “And what does that make you exactly for walking out first? For Leviathan’s sake, you have no place to talk for breaking her heart and smothering it into nothing.” 

“But I didn’t stop loving her. I _left_ to die. I took a vow: til death do we part, Yuffie, so that’s what I went to go do,” he yelled back. “To fucking die.” 

“In sickness and in health too, Spike! I was also there, ya know?” she insisted with equal venom back. “You _broke_ her Cloud. And you don’t have a right to judge on how she puts herself back together.” 

“She should’ve called, left a—” 

“She did call Cloud. She fought for you for a long time. Tifa...s-she didn’t come to this decision lightly to be with that guy ‘cause she really loved you.” 

“...Right.” Cloud turned his head away with a defeated sigh, his fingers going through his wild hair. “It’s true! And I think a small part of her still does. Even if this guy makes her happy, he’s kinda a pompous jackass if you ask me. I’ve always been and will always be ‘Team Cloud’ but I never saw her so hurt before when you left, and I don’t want to again,” Yuffie pointed out to him gently. 

“I know I’ve hurt her,” Cloud responded, with a solemn nod. “I just...I was never good enough for her.” 

“Don’t say that, Cloud! You know deep inside that it’s not true. But you made a choice, and so did she. So don’t get in the way!” Yuffie interjected, poking his chest. 

“I’m not…” Cloud said pensively, as he was still a little reluctant when it came to Zack’s advice. He pushed Tifa too far to the limits this time. 

Before the young girl could reply, the sound of her PHS ringing interrupted them. Collecting the device from her belt to her palm, she glanced at the caller ID to see it was official WRO business. Yuffie took a few steps away before stopping to face him. “Cloud, I gotta go. Even though I wish you two would’ve worked out, you need to remember what I said. She couldn’t hold on for a hero forever now, could she?” 

_No, she couldn’t_ , he told himself as he shut his eyes. 

“Cloud...I’m really sorry. It’s not easy to not be with who you love,” his younger friend sympathized. She was beginning to reflect the same distress he had. 

“Get going, Yuffie. I’ll be fine,” Cloud responded quietly as he turned away to head down the hallway. Yuffie was apprehensive to leave him, so he made the decision for her. She had a job to do, and he had to quickly get back to his home. He eventually heard her small footsteps fade into the opposite direction, clearly getting the hint. 

“Man, that was kinda harsh to hear.” 

“What’re you doing here?” the blond asked while still walking forward. He didn’t have to look to see who showed up for a surprise visit again. 

“You know why,” Zack replied casually. “Here to make sure you live your life. Aerith’s orders, after all.” 

“Zack...I’m too late, like always,” Cloud retorted. 

“It’s never too late for love! Yuffie even said that Tifa still has some feelings for you, deep inside. Bring them to the surface,” the fallen soldier continued to persuade false hope. “Aerith told you everything will be alright, but you have to make that step for it to happen.” 

“I’m leaving,” the courier dismissed, stepping through the automatic doors quickly. As soon as he passed they swiftly closed, leaving the apparition locked behind. 

“That’s real funny, Cloud,” Zack’s muffled voice could be heard through the closed barrier. “But that’s not going to stop me!” 

Cloud quickly checked out at the front desk, giving his guest pass back to the receptionist and scribbling his name onto the log. He seemed to have lost Zack as he made his way to the exit, making the man relieved enough to relax. It wasn’t not that he didn’t want to see his friend, he just didn’t want to put up with a lecture to live right now. To him it was the agonizing reminder he lost Tifa. 

He wasn’t so sure what to do with his wife. Of course he wanted to be with her, but he didn’t deserve her anymore. Cloud was a guilt-ridden shell before he was cured, and he was easily falling into it again. He spent most of his life competing for her attention, for her love. The brooding man longed for what their relationship once was, to experience the passion and fondness from their early days. He’d never meant to hurt her...but he couldn’t force her to be with him. Nine months apart was a long time for them. She was his wife in name only, and not his anymore. 

Shaking his head he approached his bike in the parking lot, stumbling a bit at the surprise waiting for him. “Z-Zack?!” 

“This is one sweet ride,” the illusion stated while adjusting the handles on Fenrir. He was sitting on the motorbike, playing with the throttles to check it out. “Makes me a little jealous you got such a thing.” 

Cloud just ignored him, and moved forward to place the paperwork in one of the rear storage compartments. “Are you ever gonna leave?” he asked while locking up the cubby. 

“Are you ever gonna embrace your dreams?” Zack questioned right back, a little too coyley. “You are who you are, because of her.” 

“But I don’t mean anything to her.” 

“Dilly-dally, shilly-shally.”   

Icy blue eyes just stared right back at indigo, unfazed and unamused. 

“Is it going to be a memory, or her?” Zack inquired again, trying to appeal to his friend’s heart. “It’s only been a couple months with the new guy, he’s got plenty of time to screw it up. She loves the real you, not what this guy appears to be. That’s when you make your move.” 

The raven-haired man hopped off the bike, while the blond climbed onto the seat to take off. He wasn’t in the mood for this lecture either. The new guy could screw it up, but not as much as he has. 

“Don’t think twice on this. Woo her.” 

_Woo her?_ Cloud scoffed at the notion, as if it were so simple. Maybe for Zack, but not him. He only had eyes for the girl next door growing up, unlike him. Zack had experienced more until he settled down with Aerith. He adjusted his goggles into place and turned on the engine, putting the kickstand up and began revving the engine. Home is where he needed to be. 

“See ya around, Zack,” he said one last time, before taking off to zip by the lone ghost. 

“Aerith’s not gonna be happy about this,” Zack scratched the back of his head, watching his friend drive off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/6/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Yuffie scene extended with an appearance from Zack at the end!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader **Denebola Leo** has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/9/19_  
>  **

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter VIII**

The ride back home went by in a blur. Cloud zipped through the plains with great haste to surprise Denzel and Marlene by returning early. He promised the children with a phone call that night before bed, but considered this to be more preferable to them. He could not change the past but he could impact the future by being an existing father figure. One they needed and deserved, even if he doubted his worth at times. It wasn’t too late with them, unlike the situation with Tifa. All he could do was try.

It was between dinner and bedtime when he rolled down the street to Seventh Heaven. Cloud dismounted his bike a few houses away after he turned off the engine, gliding it smoothly into the garage to not tip off the kids he was finally home. He collected his bag out of the storage compartment of Fenrir, his muscles sore and stiff from the ride. _No pain, no gain,_ he mused to himself. He gave a little stretch with his free arm to loosen up before stepping inside. It was good to be home. 

Or so he thought. 

Making his way in, the door was quietly closed behind him as he approached the bar. Tifa working her shift was to be expected, but her being seated at the bar wasn’t. He presumed she would be mixing a drink for her patrons or washing glasses at the sink. Cloud stopped in his tracks to find the complete opposite. He found her leaning on her arm with a glass in hand and a smirk on her face. Tifa was sipping on a cocktail, while conversing with a customer who was behind the bar drying off a few glasses. A _male_ customer. 

_What the hell?_ Cloud’s eyes only darkened in the dimly lighted tavern as he moved forward. Tifa looked bewildered at his presence when she finally noticed. She slapped her glass down heedlessly, thus making the amber liquid spill on the counter. She scrambled for a napkin to wipe up her mess while jumping off the stool. 

“Cloud! I-I wasn’t expecting y-you home so soon!” Stammering her words, she stole the towel from the unknown man’s hand. 

Cloud noticed the sandy haired man had stopped his task, as he no longer had the said towel, and just glanced the blond’s way while avoiding eye contact. He had been mostly focused on Tifa when he came into the bar, not this…guy. The man behind the counter limited his movements, which Cloud assumed was because the stranger didn’t want to provoke him. 

Tifa rounded the counter towards Cloud, trying to put herself up as a barrier between him and the new guy. As she whizzed by her ruby eyes flickered with panic and her forehead appeared to be glistening with sweat. Obviously a nervous mess, she grabbed the glasses from the mysterious man to put them away. “I wish you would have called and told me you were – _ahem_ – coming home tonight. The kids are already getting ready for bed.” She was looking at him directly, trying to busy herself from the awkward situation. 

Cloud stared at the man, knowing exactly just who this person was. His skin was tanned, but not as dark as his golden brown hair. He had some build in his arms, from what Cloud could see from the hunter green tee shirt that was layered with a black button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, the top dark piece draping open. Jace didn’t look like much to him, but Cloud wasn’t too thrilled he happened to be present in his home. A muscle twitched in his mouth from his growing irritation. He only left early this morning and the new boyfriend was already here. Questions began to ring in his mind. _How often did he come around? Did the kids see them as their new dad?_

On a whim, the unwanted guest in his home extended a hand out to greet him. “Hey, I’m Jace.” 

The eyes of the two men finally met, sapphire glaring back at amber. Jace appeared confident in trying to be familiar but now wavered to looking discouraged, but still left his outstretched hand in some act of hope. _This man must be really stupid._

Cloud didn’t need First Tsurugi on his back to intimidate Jace, his grimace said plenty for the fool to back off. The blond relished in his inner ego a bit at the other man cowering. He wanted the stranger to be a little afraid of him. In return, he ignored the gesture and looked back at his wife, who looked apprehensive at the situation before them. Her arms were crossed while she stood next to Jace, closing herself off. 

"I'm here to see the kids, not your boy-toy," Cloud said scathingly as he motioned his head towards Jace. 

Tifa's eyes began to make daggers at him, and she was about to chastise him when she was disrupted by two small children barging into the bar area. Denzel and Marlene were dressed in their pajamas and sprinting towards Cloud. 

“Cloud!” Denzel shouted. He bent down as they crashed into his arms, the two absolutely delighted that he was actually home. He really did miss them. 

“You’re really home!” Marlene squealed while bouncing in his embrace. “I thought you were going to be gone for a couple of days.” 

“I thought so too…” Tifa mused to herself, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Cloud peered up at his wife from his kneeling position, mildly surprised that Tifa seemed genuinely happy for the kids’ excitement. His homecoming had caught her off guard with her boyfriend. Jace stood off to the side, now with his hand in his pocket, observing the family. Her boyfriend looked rather uncomfortable while trying to smile at the children. 

“Are you going to be leaving again soon?” Denzel asked him while pushing back a little from his hold. “Can’t you spend another day with us again? Please?” 

Cloud nodded at the young boy and reassured him with a smile. “I need to finish a few deliveries first and then we can plan to do something. Wanna help me with my maps tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” Now it was Denzel’s turn to start jumping, but was cut short with Tifa’s hand. It was firmly placed on the boy’s head. 

“Okay, that’s enough excitement for tonight. You two still have school in the morning,” Tifa reminded the two. They reciprocated her order with a loud groan, the thought of bedtime dampening their mood. 

“Alright, alright. You two need to get to bed,” Cloud ordered while scooping Marlene up in his arms while he adjusted himself upright. She wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself so he could hold her closer. Cloud offered his hand to Denzel, who accepted it readily. Tifa was ready to begin the routine, trailing a little behind the three who were already on the stairs. He could handle this himself, and he didn’t want to be alone with Tifa any time soon. He could feel a fight brewing between them, but now wasn’t the time for that. “I got this,” he said sharply as he slightly turned his head to glare at her, all the while ascending the staircase. 

* * *

_The two mountain town dwellers had been a done deal for years it seemed. Finally kissing her in the bar gave him a small taste of her — sweet, a hint of raspberry and slightly addicting upon the first sample. Now they were together on their travels, secretly meeting in Tifa’s tent every night as they journeyed to Junon. No one knew but Aerith, who helped with their privacy needs by casting Sleepel on the whole group. By morning, Esuna was casted if the spell hadn’t worn off yet, and they’d venture off again to find Sephiroth. No one noticed what developed between the pretty brawler and handsome mercenary._

_Her arms were around his neck with her fingers locked into his wild hair while her legs entangled his waist; clinging to his body as it laid next to hers inside the tent. Tifa uttered a soft sigh as Cloud connected his lips with hers with hunger as the heat between them had been rising higher and higher. His hand rubbed circles idly across her upper leg, earning a moan when he slid his hand to massage her inner thigh. She adjusted herself to give him more access as he suckled on her bottom lip. Accepting her invitation, he brushed his fingers against her folds, both warm and wet with desire. Tifa broke the kiss as her head fell back, exposing the smooth satiny skin of her neck. Another invite she presented, he brushed his mouth over her throat while rotating his hand harder against her. She was always willing but it never went beyond heavy petting. The two were inexperienced but eagerly learning from each other, basking in what pleasure they could both receive and give._

_“Cloud…” she whispered his name as she squeezed his shoulder. At that he nibbled her earlobe, which in response she tightened her legs around him while a whimper emerged between her panting._

_Now was not the time to make love as she deserved a proper bed and private room when he took her. Soft and warm against his body, he only ever imagined this in the past; the reality was far better than the fantasy. In the meantime, giving her much needed release he could grant. “I want this just as much as you do, Tifa.”_

_“Yes,” she responded. She began to moan louder, which she covered up by kissing him. His almost lover arched, asking for more friction and more contact. She broke the kiss yet again as she was came close to completion. “Please...Cloud…please,” tossing her head back she began biting her lip. The blond couldn’t believe he was having this effect on the girl next door, seeing as she was trying to control her senses as she was near her climax. He slipped inside and stroke her harder, much faster. Tifa’s hips bucked in rhythm against his hand, crying out her pleasure. Cloud watched her as the ecstasy took over, looking and sounding beautiful as it built up inside her. He grunted a bit into the column of her neck; his erection throbbed as her inner walls clenched his digits, her white warmth beginning to pool. Curling his fingers he felt her body tremble with overwhelming pleasure, sending her over the edge._

* * *

Tifa lightly tapped the door before she entered his office, more of a warning rather than a request to enter. He thought with dread as the oncoming conversation was going to be another late night fight, a common and unwanted feature in their lives. A feeling tremored throughout his body; this was going to be the biggest one yet. He hadn't been given any time to acclimate to the new man in her life, and within a day the bastard was in their home trying to be chummy with him. Cloud peeked over his shoulder at his wife and continued to clear out his duffle bag. 

She flinched a little at his visible distaste, but pushed forward anyway. “Cloud–” 

“What?!” He cut her off, not trying to hide that he was slightly miffed with her. His voice was loud, an unintentional move on his part as he didn’t want the kids to hear. Marlene witnessed fights between them before, but not like this. He grabbed a few articles of clothing to put away in his drawer. His gaze drifted to hers to see she was intimidated by his icy blue eyes. His cold stare wasn’t enough to make her back down though, and she began to press again as she stepped closer to him. 

“I didn’t mean for you two to meet so soon. I thought you were gone for a few more days, and we were expecting your call–” 

“Guess I shoulda called so you could've pushed back your little date with your boy-toy,” Cloud countered while facing her full on and seeing her crimson eyes start to flare as she stared straight back at his. 

“Would you let me speak? And do not call him that, Cloud! He is not my boy-toy, he is my boyfriend. I didn’t plan for him to be here when you were,” his wife retorted while glaring, her arms already crossed. 

_Oh here we go_ , he mused sardonically. 

“Well your boyfriend needs to stay the hell out of my way in our house,” he ordered, his tone sharp and harsh. 

“Jace didn’t do anything wrong, Cloud. He figured you should know him if he is around the kids…do not take this out on him because you are jealous,” Tifa firmly accused as she stiffened her posture up higher. The brawler was never easy in a fight. 

“Jealous? Tifa, you’ve known for months our marriage was over, and I just found this out myself. Just give me some fucking time with it. I don’t need to see him, I don’t need to talk to him. Don’t flaunt it at me. Please,” Cloud pressed back while tossing his bag next to his desk. He can own up to hurting her, but she didn’t have to push her new relationship in his face. He was both baffled and irritated with her. Did it really have to come down to this? 

“It wasn’t my intention for that to happen. And you know that is not the type of person I am,” she replied as she held his gaze, her voice a little softer than earlier. 

“Is that where you are going to go with this Teef? I wouldn't have replaced you so quickly and put it in your face. What about all the years of loving each other? After all the battles we fought, our dreams of being together and married...doesn’t that count for something?” he snapped. 

Tifa squeezed her arms tighter around herself, visibly trembling before him. “Honestly I don’t know anymore. Those nights you were gone in the beginning I kept thinking you would be home every night. I never pictured our life together to be like this…” 

“Do you love me still?” The words left his mouth without much thought. He didn’t want to get in the way, but he had to know. If there was any chance that their marriage meant anything, he would try. He took an oath, married her and loved her. 

She hastily scrambled to wipe the tears falling down her pale cheeks. “...It’s not that simple, Cloud. You’re a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as someone that would never hurt me. Not ever.” 

A long silence held the air as he watched her cry. Each tear he witnessed was a reminder he had hurt her beyond repair. His chest constricted when her shoulders shook, her hands concealing her pain-stricken eyes from him. Instead of happiness, he was causing her misery by reopening the wounds he inflicted months ago. Cloud clenched his fist to fully resist the urge to console her, despite his own anger. Tifa was his wife, and he imagined her to be in every part of a happily ever after with him. And now he had nothing with her at all. 

* * *

“Damn it, she’s not going to make this easy for him, is she?” Zack asked casually while peering into the window at the hopeless couple. “I just talked him up again and she shot him down. He’s never gonna make a move at this point.” 

“Love isn’t supposed to be easy, Zack,” Aerith chided her boyfriend. She was seated on the window sill outside Cloud’s office, her legs crossed over as she leaned up against the glass. Their current plan wasn’t working, and she had a feeling she knew why. Cloud never possessed the confidence the raven haired soldier had, so of course he was amused by the suggestion to just ‘woo’ Tifa. 

“Well, what should I do now?” he questioned, feeling at a total loss. 

“Nothing.” 

“What?! But they’re supposed to be together.” 

She giggled at him for a moment until her emerald eyes connected to his. _Zack was always such a romantic_ , she mused. Her face however turned very serious when addressing him though. “And they will be Zack. Cloud needs to hear from someone who won back their love after messing up. And I know just the right person...” 

He perked up at her idea, swiping his thumb against his cheek to his chin. “And?” 

Aerith shook her head to dismiss his haste. “And we wait until the time is right. Cloud needs to pace himself to win her heart back after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/9/19; additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Fight scene extended with an appearance from both Zack and Aerith at the end!


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader **Denebola Leo** has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers.

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter IX**

“I don’t like him,” Marlene looked up at Cloud as she held his hand tightly. He was dropping the kids off at school again as he was home for another day before his final business trip.

“Who?” The little girl had caught him off guard with her words, but he pretended to not know who she was referring to.

“You know who!” Marlene shouted while tugging on his arm. “Tifa’s boyfriend.”

“Is he mean to you?” Cloud asked with concern. _If he was, he was as good as dead._

“No, he just tries too hard to impress us when he does talk to us. He’s kinda lame,” Denzel chimed in.

“He’s not right for Tifa! He’s up to no good and only after a man’s needs,” Marlene said with a little bit of Barret's force of voice. “Papa don’t trust him at all. Jace is thinking with the wrong head. Hmm. Cloud, what does Papa mean by ‘the wrong head’?”

Cloud groaned. _Barret really needed to watch his mouth around Marlene_ , he thought. “If he is nice to you, then you need to be nice to him. And don’t repeat what your dad said about him to Tifa.”

“That he's nothing but a manwhore?” The little girl inquired. “I don't know what that is, but Papa said that's what Jace is.”

Cloud grimaced; he didn't want to explain any of these words or phrases to the children. Ever. “Just... don’t repeat anything at all, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you after school Cloud!” Marlene waved as she ran ahead through the gate. She stopped at the door to wait for Denzel, who lingered behind with the blonde man.

“Denzel?”

“Are you really going to be around more with your new job?” Denzel asked, looking up to his hero.

“Yes. I’ll be gone a week to wrap up the delivery service but after that I’ll be home almost every day,” Cloud explained as he gave Denzel a squeeze on the shoulder to reassure him. “I promise.”

* * *

_**— Five months before Bahamut SIN —** _

_It was on the third visit of his that she learned his name. The first night the copper haired stranger ordered a few bottles of Port Junon Ale for his friends. The following night on the same weekend he came in with a larger party for shots of Rocket Town Fire Whiskey. He seemed to be celebrating the race training for the chocobos, which didn’t surprise her as that same night the manager and fashionista from the Gold Saucer accompanied him. When the perky blonde woman entered the tavern Tifa recognized her upon sight. Not many people dressed like Ester, or have a gold chocobo feather pinned into their hair._

_Time to time acquaintances from their travels would pay a visit to Seventh Heaven, and she enjoyed the feeling of nostalgia and catching up with old friends. Since there wasn't enough energy to power the Gold Saucer at its full potential anymore, Ester had relocated to the outskirts of North Corel. The old coal town was being reinvented as a new tourist location, now with homes. Tifa found comfort knowing another town was saved from what was previously destroyed._

_He had ordered a glass of Corel Wine on a Monday evening when he finally gave his name._

_“Jace Villiers. Now, tell me how someone like you outside of chocobo racing knows Ester.”_

_Tifa coyly relayed the story of she and her friend's false imprisonment, and how with Ester's assistance Cloud had won their freedom in a chocobo race. Ester had been kind enough to loan a bird to the ragtag group, and Tifa never forgot that kindness._

_“Hmm… it’s always chocobos. Can’t say I blame her.”_

* * *

_“Care to do a shot with me Tifa?” Jace challenged her on the eighth visit. He was always there early in the week before he returned for chocobo racing on the weekends. Jace was Ester’s top talent manager and chocobo trainer who traveled between the two continents for his job._

_“Pick your poison,” Tifa replied cheerfully while flipping two shot glasses onto the bar top between them._

_“Something light. You’re still working,” Jace said while tapping his fingers next to his glass._

_“Hmmm… that Rocket Town Fire Whiskey will do,” she mused while turning to grab the bottle._

_“What? I said something light!” Jace retorted as she proceeded to pour out the liquor._

_“This is light. Or, is this too much for you?” Tifa teased while holding up her glass, giving him a tiny smirk._

_“No… so let’s do two shots.” Jace lifted his and clinked the small glass against hers, then threw it back. Tifa downed her shot quickly as Jace pulled out his wallet._

_“These shots are on me tonight,” Tifa said while pouring their second round._

_“Thanks Tifa.”_

* * *

_“Not interested.” Tifa promptly turned down the drunkard while grabbing his glass. She had never seen this man with scarlet hair in Seventh Heaven before, and hoped she wouldn’t again anytime soon. She took note of the tattoo on his left arm for future recognition; an emerald cactuar with a golden crown. After his fourth drink, he asked her for a night… upstairs. “And you’ve had enough.”_

_“What did I miss?” her new regular asked while he strolled into Seventh Heaven. Jace took a seat near the end of the counter which he had claimed in the last few weeks._

_“Can I get your number before I go baby doll? I’ll make it worth your while...” The problem drinker slid her a big wad of extra gil while wagging his eyebrows. Tifa rolled her eyes while roughly scrubbing off a beer glass she was circling in her hand._

_“It’s near closing time and I'm cutting you off. Leave or I’ll make you leave,” She warned while pushing part of the gil back. She had been catcalled and persistently asked out throughout her career as a bartender, but it had escalated lately with Cloud's absence. Her eyes narrowed at that last thought, another reason she was miffed that he left. She could handle bumbling idiots herself, but it was nice to not deal with it often when her patrons knew there was a man around. The man stumbled out of the tavern while grumbling about being denied._

_“So you turned down another winner?” Jace asked in jest._

_Tifa handed him his ice cold bottle of Port Junon Ale, which was his usual first choice every night he had been there. “Total winner,” Tifa laughed._

_“It must happen a lot,” he observed._

_“Yeah, nothing new. To these drunks I’m just a hot specimen who is nice and pours their beer. Nothing more,” she answered while wiping up the mess the drunkard had left._

_“Well, you’re more than that. And I had a question to ask you tonight… but I think its bad timing.”_

_“Oh?” Tifa said, her curiosity captured by that last statement._

_“I’d like to have dinner with you,” Jace stated._

_“Jace, I actually appreciate the offer but…” she began._

_“Not interested?” He asked, mimicking her._

_“I have my two kids and not much time elsewhere. I don’t do well on first dates,” she explained, but that last part wasn’t really true. She never dated outside of Cloud. In fact, she didn't really go on dates with her husband either._

_“I highly doubt that you’re bad at dating. You’ve just never had a really good date before,” he replied. “I bet if you had a first date with me, you’d change your mind. I can be fun.”_

_“You are fun. I don’t need a date to know that,” she countered while putting away the clean glasses into the lower cabinet._

_“You’ll say yes, eventually,” he teased, and she couldn’t help the small smile that spread on her face._

* * *

Tifa knocked on the hotel room door gently to let Jace know of her arrival. Last night was problematic between them with Cloud’s unexpected return and rather contentious attitude towards him. She waited patiently as she heard him shuffle behind the closed door before he opened to welcome her in.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked when he saw her face.

She pinched the corners of her apron a little, nervous about the news she was going to reveal to him about Cloud. After her breakdown last night, her husband eased up on his hostility to accept what their situation now was along with announcing his new job. It would get in the way of Jace visiting her at the bar, and Cloud would be around far more often. _Would he be upset? Angry?_ Studying her uneasiness, Jace held the door open more and motioned her to come inside his room.

“I wanted to apologize for last night,” she began when she walked passed him. Sighing, she sat down on the bed while peering up at her boyfriend.

“Tifa, it’s not your fault,” he tried reassuring her as he kneeled before her, running his hands through her chocolate hair. “I’ll avoid the bar when he is in town just like we planned before.”

“About that… Cloud will actually be home on a regular basis from now on. He is closing the delivery service and will be working for the WRO.” She bit her lip as she looked at him apprehensively.

“Wait, so when am I going to get to see you?” Jace asked as he sprang up away from her, sounding annoyed. This was the reaction she feared.

“He will be out of town from time to time… I can come here instead,” she suggested to him.

“Besides the one night a week, when are you going to get away from work? Tifa, I’m only here a few days a week and now your husband is going to be living with you again everyday. He is going to see you more than me now,” Jace pointed out with a little venom.

“But I’m with you, not him,” she countered.

“Technically, you’re not.” He clenched his fists at those words as he retreated away to lean on the window, staring out into the city. Even though his arms were now crossed to block her off, Tifa could still see the white of his knuckles.

Tifa gently tugged on his arm when she approached him to lower his defenses. “I am with you. I will make it work with an extra night off too,” she encircled her arms around his neck.

“So no more Seventh Heaven for me?” He asked.

“Hmmm, not the first few weeks? Just like we planned?” She repeated his words from earlier, brushing his hair out of his hazel eyes. Her touch softened the tension in his expression earning a smile from him.

“You’re lucky you’re really hot,” Jace whispered against her lips before kissing her.

* * *

  _“Ooooo! Who got you these flowers? Is it that hot guy?” Yuffie poked the air in the direction of the vase at the end of the bar top._

_“His name is Jace. And yes, he got me flowers to ask me out again,” Tifa explained while handing her the card, then went back to wiping down the tables to prepare another night of service._

_“Do you want to go out with him?” Yuffie asked before she sipped her lemon water._

_“Kinda. But I have the kids and... well... then there is Cloud,” she explained solemnly._

_“No word from him at all?” Yuffie said putting down her glass, more of a statement then a question._

_“I just leave messages for his deliveries now. Nothing more,” Tifa said and momentarily stopped her cleaning. Her face scrunched up at the state of her marriage, or if she ever really had one to begin with. It had troubled her she hadn’t heard from her husband in months._

_“I leave him a voicemail once in awhile myself, but I thought he would at least reply to you,” Yuffie trailed off quietly._

_“Hmm…. I guess not.” Tifa shrugged trying to concentrate on her workload. Friday nights were always busy, and she hoped she could distract herself from thinking of her estranged husband._

* * *

_**— Four months before Bahamut SIN —** _

_“Well Tifa, I gotta get going. I’ll be busy tomorrow so this is my last beer til next week,” Jace explained when he pulled out his wallet to pay his tab._

_“Is Ester asking you back early?” Tifa asked while taking his payment into the cash register._

_“Actually…. I have a big date tomorrow night,” he admitted._

_“What? A date?” She turned to him surprised at his revelation. She eyed the flowers he had delivered last week that were not too far from him._

_“Yeah. You’re not jealous, are you?” At that question, he perked an eyebrow at her._

_“No.... have a good night.” Maybe she didn't mean anything to him at all either._

* * *

_Monday nights were a little too slow to her liking lately as Tifa always liked to keep herself engrossed in her work to distract her from her thoughts. The past few months her mind was worrying about Cloud leaving without a word and the children being affected by his absence. Now her thoughts wandered to another man she might have lost a chance with. She continued to wipe down the surface from one end of the bartop to the other until she stopped at the flowers that she received. Her forehead crinkled while she debated if they meant anything at all._

_The door to the tavern opened with her first customer of the evening, however she wasn’t expecting to see him there tonight._

_“Jace? What are you doing here?” She asked while slightly turning to him, placing her hand on her hip._

_“I’m here for my big date,” he replied with a big grin on his face. She noticed he carried a plastic bag in one hand as he walked over to the bar._

_“Oh… so you’re meeting her here?” Tifa questioned a little uncomfortable with that thought, slipping her brown strands behind her ear before rearranging glasses._

_“Well she is already here,” Jace commented while winking at Tifa as he made his way behind the counter._

_As he approached her he reached out for her hand while slightly tugging her out and over to a stool. “Jace… what are you doing?”_

_‘You’re my date Tifa, and any lady on a date with me is going to have a good time,” he explained while patting the cushion for her to take a seat. He began to take out the contents of the bag which appeared to be takeout boxes from a local restaurant. “I hope you like spaghetti with meatballs.”_

_She sat down where her meal was and a small curve to her lips appeared. She was definitely impressed but wanted to take it slow. “This is lovely. Thank you.”_

_“Ok, you relax, look gorgeous and enjoy, I’m going to work the bar,” he ordered while flipping a towel on his shoulder. “Now tell me, would you like red or white wine?”_

_“White wine please.”_

* * *

Cloud had a map spread out on the dining table while he had Marlene and Denzel sort through the delivery slips. This was going to be a long week, not only transporting packages but informing his customers his business was being converted. Denzel talked excitedly as a slip from Cosmo Canyon was discovered in his pile, mentioning about the giant observatory in Nanaki’s town. The young boy’s spirits were soaring with the topic of astronomy, one of his favorite subjects since he started school. In the middle of Denzel explaining a few constellations, Marlene sprang from the table to meet Tifa at the bottom of the stairs. The brunette descended slowly into the room, greeting the little girl.

“Cloud, doesn’t Tifa look pretty?” Marlene turned to Cloud and asked.

He looked up to see his wife dressed in a tight yellow dress that shimmered under the light, the square neckline that wasn’t too low but still showed off her curves. He hadn’t seen her in too many dresses as he recalled correctly, one being at Don Corneo’s mansion and the other was her wedding dress. He didn’t even know his wife even had dresses in her wardrobe, come to think of it. She was still clasping on one of her earrings as she walked over to the table, giving the kids a small smile. When she came closer Cloud could see she had put on some makeup, even though Tifa didn’t need it. She wore it naturally, to enhance her beauty, using a pale lipstick to highlight how inviting her lips were.

_She was stunning._

“Cloud?” Tifa asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

He had been staring at her. Blushing slightly, he cleared his throat before he spoke. “Are you going out tonight?”

“Yes, and I’ll be back a little late. Make sure they get into bed on time, and you can order out for dinner tonight,” she explained, while pulling out a takeout menu from the kitchen drawer and handing it to Marlene.

She didn’t need to explain where she was going, as the way she was dressed, it pointed to a date with Jace. Something he never really was able to take Tifa on but a handful of times. He went back to his maps with Denzel, jotting down a few customer names for Nibelheim.

“Cloud, you never answered. Doesn’t Tifa look pretty?” Marlene repeated her question as she brought over the menu and took her seat.

Cloud looked at Tifa once again before he gave his answer. ‘No.”

Tifa blinked in confusion.

“She looks beautiful,” he stated, and smiled to himself when he noticed that his wife’s cheeks were turning a slight hue of red.

“T-thank you, Cloud,” she smiled shyly in her reply. Tifa hugged the kids to bid them farewell. It was awkward, his wife going on a date with another man, but he conceded to stay out of the way. The boy toy wasn’t going to make an appearance at the bar, upon their agreement. Denzel shifted the slips across the table for Rocket Town, and Cloud continued to write down names as the barmaid overlooked her family.

“Goodnight Cloud.” Tifa finally said before slipping out of the kitchen to the front door.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader **Denebola Leo** has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers.

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter X**

_“I really don’t like this uniform,” Tifa said while pulling on the sage colored sash while closing the ship’s cargo storage door behind her. The team had managed to sneak on board the boat crossing the ocean to Costa del Sol, but doing so meant being in disguise as Shinra infantryman and sailors. She took off her helmet, which freed her dark brown hair to flow down her back again. Wearing the head piece was stuffy, but the twill fabric of the blue uniform was surprisingly comfortable with the extra straps. She tossed the discarded gear on the floor next to her feet._

_“I think it looks good on you,” Cloud stated as he pulled his girlfriend towards him against a cargo box. She fell against his chest a little as the boat swayed against the waves, using her hands to steady herself on his shoulders._

_“You don’t think it wouldn’t look better on the floor?” She asked him coyly, twirling her fingers around his blonde locks at the nape of his neck. He shivered a little at her touch, earning a chuckle from her._

_“Oh, I know it would,” he confirmed while wagging his eyebrows. She chuckled again._

_“Kiss me,” she ordered as she leaned in. Craving for her lips he cupped her pale cheeks in his hands, crushing his mouth against hers with hunger. He tangled his tongue with hers and tilted her head back to taste her more. He could feel her melt against him, allowing him to let a hand travel down her back to gently squeeze her ass. The move startled her a little, making her squeal in delight with a smile as she kissed him back. She liked what he was doing to her and he needed more._

_The wailing of the alarm bounced off the metal walls within the cargo hold, interrupting the kiss as the two looked above at the silver box on the wall over their heads. The speaker started to crackle as it turned on, giving off a warning. “Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat—”_

_“Damn it,” Cloud cursed at the speaker box. “We’ll have to pick this up later.”_

_“Hmm, promise?” Tifa cocked an eyebrow towards him before she bent over to pick up her headgear near the door behind her. Cloud observed she lingered for a moment, perhaps on purpose, so he had the perfect view of how tight her disguise was. The blue fabric perfectly molded her bottom he noticed before she straightened her herself up slowly. When she finished tucking her locks under her helmet she looked over her shoulder while clasping the strap giving him a smug look as her ruby eyes had a playful sparkle to them. She was playing him on purpose, and would dearly pay for this later._

_“Promise.”  
_

* * *

The last week of his business had been draining with traveling to each side of the globe to meet with his clients. Physically asserting himself to reach every town as quickly as possible, the customers he met seemed to take the transition with no complications. Strife Delivery Service was now officially closed.

Cloud was sharply dressed in his new navy business suit with the golden emblem of his new company etched onto the front chest pocket. He skipped the tie like he told Reeve he would, and left the button on the top of his white collar shirt loose. It was very much like the executive wear that top Shinra officials wore if he opted for the red tie. He had tossed aside the dress black shoes for his regular boots, figuring he could get away with it as they were the same color.

He surprised the children this morning by taking them to school as his arrival back home was very late the night before. Marlene and Denzel were ecstatic to see him, but he silently hushed them in order to not wake up Tifa. After their breakfast he ushered the kids off to school, leaving a note for his wife again.

He arrived at the small office complex that was a few blocks away from the school. It was only a couple stories tall and held the offices of other WRO administrators like himself. He recognized this neighborhood since it close to Johnny’s Heaven and home to other small businesses. Passing through the frosted glass door, Cloud stepped into a small office lobby that had a blue couch and a dark wooden coffee table scattered with pamphlets. Sitting at the desk was a young female secretary with short brown hair and brown eyes working away at her computer while on the phone. She nodded to him with a smile on her face, and he could hear her say “he’s here” into the mouthpiece. As she hung up the phone a petite blonde haired woman, whose style was even shorter, came down the hallway and extended her hand to Cloud as she approached him. He noticed she was wearing the official WRO uniform with the red stain tie and sleek navy skirt for female personnel.

“Welcome to the World Regensis Organization. You must be Cloud Strife, our new trade administrator?” She questioned as she shook his hand.

“Uh, yes,” He confirmed with a nod.

“I’m Alyssa Zadeille, head of education and this is Iris Amicita. She’s the secretary for all the administrators here. The only other official here is Bartholomew Esthiem, our urban development administrator but he is rarely here with the travel. Can I show you to your office so you may get settled in?” She asked.

Cloud nodded and followed his coworker down the hallway to his office, a simple layout of a desk with a computer, a few gray cushioned chairs for himself and any guest, and a window towards the bustling street of Edge. The pale walls were bare, making the office look almost sterile if it wasn’t for a small potted jade plant by the door. The eager woman cheerfully informed him if he needed anything, to seek her or Iris out. He nodded as he sat down and flicked on the computer screen, and he was relieved when she shut the door behind her.

“What did I get myself into?” Cloud muttered to himself with a sigh.

* * *

She had just stepped into the bar that morning when Yuffie entered through the front door. She was a little surprised to see her ninja friend as she didn’t know she was in Edge. Tifa hadn’t even spoken to her since the Remnants disappeared along with Sephiroth’s defeat a few weeks ago. _Had it really been almost a month since Cloud had been home?_

“Hello Yuffie. Here on business?” The barmaid inquired of the ninja as she leaned forward on the smooth mahogany countertop. She didn’t need to set up for her patrons since she was closed for the day, so she didn’t mind a small visit from her friend. Smiling, she tilted her head to the side as Yuffie made herself comfortable on a barstool.

“No, just here to see you. Cloud’s been home for three weeks while you’re dating and I haven’t heard from you. What’s going on Teef?” Yuffie prodded gently.

Tifa was a little taken back by Yuffie’s bold probing, but after seeing her troubled expression she concluded it was more for concern rather than curiosity. She promised Yuffie she’d reach out unlike before, when she kept her marriage troubles hidden, and she was failing in that aspect.

“I’m sorry,” Tifa began quickly. “It’s been an adjustment having Cloud back. The kids are thrilled with him home everyday but…”

“But what?” Yuffie listened intently to her sister figure.

“He’s been really quiet around me. Once the kids are in bed he disappears and barely says a word,” Tifa explained faintly while avoiding Yuffie’s brown eyes peering in.

“Well it’s got to be weird for him. His wife has a boyfriend now,” Yuffie pointed out.

“I know, I just hope Marlene doesn’t pick up on us fighting again. Things are calmer than when he first arrived, but even when the kids are around he tries to avoid me as much as possible,” Tifa sighed forlornly about the melodrama. “There is too much tension, especially with the little incident last week.”

“Ohhh!!! Two guys asserting dominance over you?” Yuffie asked a little too enthusiastically for her. Tifa gave her a serious look to not find amusement in her situation. The young Wutaian girl straightened herself up in the seat, ready to listen.

“No, Yuffie. I was too busy with the bar when Jace was actually in town for a party that was hosted. I barely saw him since it’s awkward for him to be here with Cloud home, and I don’t want to risk a fight in front of Denzel or Marlene. This has nothing to do with them!” Tifa spat out, rubbing her temples in annoyance. “Something has to change.”

“Huh. I figured he would put up more of a fight for you,” Yuffie stated.

 _Fight for her?_ “Why?” She let out the question, which she meant to ask for herself. Tifa stopped the motion of her fingers massaging her headache, bringing them to rest on the counter. She felt for a long time she wasn’t worth fighting for.

“Because he _loves_ you Tifa. But… he might be trying to let you go.”

Tifa could only nod in return. She had moved on and she should give her husband space to do so himself. The last thing she needed was Marlene to call Barret again, which had had her on edge. The problems shouldn’t affect the children, but it was with the pressure of trying to appear perfectly normal. The position both adults found themselves in was wearing them both thin.

* * *

**_Words aren’t the only way to tell someone how you feel._ **

_He seemed to be struggling with words earlier that night; outside on the beach of Costa del Sol he was stammering as he spoke. She could sense what he was feeling, and at that moment she didn’t need to hear him declare how he truly felt. If he could show her it would only confirm what she already knew._

_He had snuck them into the villa through the back window, the secrecy adding to their excitement. She wanted everything from him and he reciprocated with each kiss, touch and sensation that shivered through her body. He levered himself up on his elbow to look down at her laying next to him on the soft bed. She had clung the sheets around her body, still too shy to show her body even after making love to him for the first time. Her cheeks colored a little, which she tried to cover up with a bashful smile to him. He was still slightly glistening with sweat from sex, his eyes also affected as they tenderly glowed. She reached up to stroke her fingers through the stands of his hair behind his ear, her touch not making his gaze falter from hers._

_“I love you,” he confessed._

_“I know,” her reply was softly spoken before she eased him down for a kiss. Her lips tenderly met his to give a slow and soothing kiss but she was met with his eagerness as he gently pressured back for a deeper kiss. As she sighed contently she told herself she would use those wise words again to get him to open up. For now, she was going to savor every moment she can in the private beach villa.  
_

* * *

She hugged him in greeting when he surprised her at the bar by showing up. First Yuffie, and now Jace. It was just after lunch so her boyfriend currently being present would be fine for a little while at least. She only got to see him once last week with his delayed trip and busy night at the bar, and their time together had been a major fight and briefly making up.

“I couldn’t wait to see you until tonight, and I got an early airship ride over,” he murmured with a silky voice into her soft brown hair, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze in his embrace.

“Hmm, I missed you too,” she replied while she backed away from his gentle hold to face him. Biting her lip, she cautiously reminded him of their situation, not wanting to provoke another altercation. “It’s okay if you stay for awhile, before he gets home.”

Jace groaned in irritation as he let her go, motioning towards the bar. “Am I ever going to be allowed to see my girlfriend in her home?”

“I’m just worried about the tension in front of the kids. He is still a father to them, so he will be around,” she started. “But I will talk to him about having you around more. Can you just duck out before he gets back? It won’t go well if you’re here when he is later.” _Or maybe just not go well at all._

“Tifa, I’m not going to miss more time with you because of _him_ ,” Jace said flatly.

“And you’re not going to. Give me the chance to talk to him. Please? I don’t want to spend your time here arguing again,” she pleaded.

“Ok, I can never deny those ruby eyes of yours,” Jace leaned in again as he grabbed her waist. Tifa was a little caught off guard with his move, but the sound of the door to the garage closing widened her eyes and her chest began to flutter with anxiety. Tifa couldn’t believe the timing, the last thing she wanted was a fight with Cloud. Her eyes darted to Jace’s amber orbs, which reflected the same level alarm as she had. Their complicated relationship could irk her boyfriend, but he still had empathy underneath. Reluctantly his hands left her midsection as she straightened her body up, moving a short distance from Jace just as Cloud walked in the bar area.

He was still in his work attire as he had arrived home early from the WRO office in Edge. His blue eyes glowed with distress, Tifa noting that the look was there long before he entered into Seventh Heaven. She could see his eyes flicker with darkness momentarily as he noticed Jace standing next to her, shaking his head slightly to clear away his anger.

“Uh, sorry,” the blonde muttered before he backed away to the staircase. “I’ll be upstairs before school lets out.” Tifa watched him go and sighed to herself, wondering what it was that could have bothered him before he entered their home. Cloud was clearly troubled, but not about Jace. She didn’t want to take the chance to be around if it was, wanting to avoid conflict until later. Cloud’s moodiness would not get in the way of her night out.

“Well…. That was different,” the sandy-haired man commented.

“Hmm…. not for the past few weeks,” Tifa calmly replied. “Let’s go out early on our date.”

Tifa quickly jotted down a note she’d be out for her night off, and a prepared dish was waiting in the refrigerator for dinner. Grabbing her boyfriend’s hand, she quickly led him outside the tavern while she still had the courage to do so. If only life could be more simple and clean, but hers was far from it right now.

* * *

**_— Last Monday —_ **  
_  
“You’re not able to come out until Wednesday?” He could hear her voice through her cracked bedroom door as he made his way up the stairs. “Jace, it’s still too soon for you to be at Seventh Heaven. It’ll cause a conflict.” He had assumed that was whom she was speaking with, now it was confirmed._

_“I can come by after I close. There is a birthday party being hosted here that evening and I can’t close the bar after accepting the deposit.” Tifa calmly explained._

_“I’m not making Cloud leave. It’s a school night and he is watching the children. Jace—“ He could hear her voice hasten with worry, the floorboards creaked from her room as she paced. He reached the door to his bedroom, wanting to get away from the unintended eavesdropping of his wife’s fight. He was avoiding her at all costs lately, trying to give himself space from her._

_“No, I do not love Cloud. I love you,” she gasped into her cellphone._

_His breath hitched, gripping the cold metal door knob tighter to try to get to his own space but her confession froze his body. His insides cringed at the affirmation, thoughts racing through his head of Tifa._

_“Please, don’t do this. This is hard on me too. Just a little more time like we planned…” Tifa began to sob softly as she begged for understanding. “This is not in my control either! I have work too!” Cloud catched the sound of her crying even harder, feeling his heartache intensify within his chest. Tifa in pain was hard to witness, and he was the one causing her anguish again._

_All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. The past couple weeks have been hard but he knows now he can’t be the one to make her happy again.  
_

* * *

“Tifa, I think we need… to talk,” Cloud began after he came downstairs when he heard her arrive. He looked at her face as he swallowed hard, mulling over the appointment he had earlier today. He took a seat at the kitchen table, but not before he pulled out a chair for her to sit as well. Taking his offer she slowly nodded in agreement, sitting down across from him.

“You’ve been quiet lately… but I know it’s hard being back home. I’m glad you have been here for the children,” she said calmly before clearing her throat.

“This is going to be harder to say now,” he chuckled to himself.

“I don’t understand,” she countered, giving him a skeptical look. Her forehead crinkled a bit as she tried to read him.

“I’m… moving out. I found a place between the office and school. I think it’ll be easier that I’m not here…,” he trailed off as he broke the news, frowning down at the wooden surface of the table.

“Easier? On who?” Tifa inquired.

“On you. Teef, I don’t wanna leave the kids, and I know you're thinking of them right now. I’m not walking out on everyone again… but I can’t stay here… and I think you know that,” he explained in a matter-of-factly way to his wife.

“I’m thinking of them and also myself… I know you need to go, I just don’t want you to completely disappear and leave me with the responsibility. It’s been nice to have you around to coparent but… this isn’t working,” she confessed apprehensively, hiding her face under her palms.

“That’s not what is going to happen this time. Moving out is part of the process anyway. I have to do this,” Cloud murmured.

Tifa straightened up while revealing her puzzled expression, her fiery red eyes narrowing back at Cloud’s arctic blue. “Process?”

“For divorce. I filed today and I have to move out to begin the process Tifa.”


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader **Denebola Leo** has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Updated Chapter Changes: 4/9/19_  
>  **

******-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XI**

“You’re moving out?!” Denzel asked in shock. The family was sitting at the breakfast table eating blueberry pancakes with bacon, a favorite meal choice among the children. Tifa thought it might help soften the blow to the news but she could see how silly that idea was now. The two young adults nodded in return to his question.

Marlene’s face scrunched up in thought as she passed looks between Cloud and Tifa. “Is this because of Jace?”

“Cloud and I are friends and will still be friends,” Tifa stated. “And we are all still a family no matter what.”

“You’re not answering my question,” Marlene pointed out.

Cloud exchanged a look with Tifa as he sat down his coffee. “A little. We want to be honest with each other, but we also don’t want this to affect you two. Tifa can’t take care of me forever, and… it’s time I live on my own.”

“But families always take care of each other! Cloud, please don’t leave us again!” Marlene yelled at the blond man, her palm slapping the table. Even though the force shook the table slightly, Denzel, who sat next to her, kept silent and stared at his small stack of half eaten pancakes. The young boy shook his head at the thought of his hero going away again.

Tifa rose from her seat and kneeled down next to Marlene, rubbing her back to console her. “Cloud will still be apart of the family. He’ll walk you to and back from school most days, and you can stay at his new apartment a few days a week,” Tifa explained softly to the young brunette.

“It’s not the same,” the small girl sniffled between her words, hiding her face from Cloud with her bangs. He walked over to her and reached out for her hand.

“Come on Marlene, it’s time to get going to school,” Cloud probed gently. Tifa observed the soft expression on Cloud’s face to calm Marlene, but could see the sadness in his eyes. Neither of them wanted to hurt the kids. Marlene wiped a few tears from her eyes and ran from the table to grab her school bag. Denzel, who was slumped in his chair as the conversation took place slowly dragged himself off of his seat and swung his bag over his shoulder. He couldn’t look at his two adoptive parents in the face, and he followed Marlene outside to wait for Cloud.

“I hate doing this to them,” Tifa admitted in a quiet voice as she gathered the dishes and leftover breakfast items. She walked past Cloud to the sink to pile the porcelain in and began to scour the dishes. Her husband could only nod in silence before he took off to escort the children to school.

Housework was always a good distraction from her troubles, remembering back when Cloud first left she had deep cleaned each room until there was not a speck of dust or crease in any bedding. And now it was all she had in her home when the children were both attending school, since she was no longer providing lessons at home. It was the perfect way to occupy her time between Jace and business hours.

However, this time no task was big enough to deflect her mind off of the divorce. It seemed so final to her, and thoughts and feelings she thought were long put to rest months ago when Cloud originally left were brought to the surface. A part of her would always love him, but each time her heart had fluttered about her husband, it weighed heavy with pain and betrayal. The feelings she had between the two men warred inside her, making her mind exhausted. She loved Jace now, he was her strength and confidence. He was a man that admitted every feeling to her, every time he would smile at her, her heart would flutter with excitement instead of agony. Jace was exhilarating, outgoing and had a sense of normalcy, which was completely foreign to her in all her years. He was unexpected but sweet, and she wanted simple and straightforward for her love life, not questions and complexity.

 _Simple? How could I think I could have simple while married?_ Because Cloud wasn’t supposed to come back. But he did, and she was now in love with Jace. Kind and patient Jace despite the baggage of being a single mom left behind. Even with Cloud’s return she couldn’t look at him the same way she did before. The damage was done and the divorce was the finale between them.

As she began ripping off the linens to the children’s beds, her cell phone began to ring. Too close to be a mere coincidence, she smiled when the caller ID read the name ‘Jace’ on the screen.

“Hello Jace,” she answered.

“Hey, do you want to get a bite to eat before I go check on the chocobos?” Jace hastily asked. “I’ll be back later in the evening too.”

“Lunch sounds great,” she replied.

“Cool. So, I can stop by tonight, right?” Jace smoothly inquired and Tifa understood what her boyfriend was hinting at.

“Cloud… is moving out this week. I can stop by your hotel later when you get back. This will be the last time you’ll need to avoid the bar,” she dished out with a little hesitation. She didn’t exactly talk to Cloud like she promised, but bringing it up for just one night would be futile.

“Wow, that’s great!,” Jace said with too much enthusiasm. “I’m glad he’s out of there.”

She bit her lip as she leaned back against the wall, staring at the white pasty ceiling of the children’s room. The emotions of Cloud moving out were battling inside her, welling up in her chest. She was relieved with the situation but also mournful for Denzel and Marlene. She only wanted the two to be happy, not the sadness she had inflicted upon them.

“Tifa, is everything okay?” Jace asked, interrupting her internal apprehension. She hadn’t realized the long pause until after Jace spoke up.

“Yeah, sorry. The kids were really upset by the news this morning. I’m just worrying about them,” she explained her initial silence.

“Oh, they’ll be over it in no time. I’ll see you soon for lunch!”

She hung up the phone quickly after she said her goodbye. Collecting the bedding into the basket, she clung the basket to her hip while swiftly walked to the washer to toss the linens in. Cranking the dials to begin the cleanse cycle, the metal door slammed closed harder than she meant to, earning a small jump from her.

 _Will the kids really be alright?_ It was her somewhat selfish actions that caused this. For a long time she felt a sense of loss without Cloud after promising to always be there. Jace entering her life was unplanned but was a source of her happiness. _Divorce?_ She was so caught up with the responsibility of the children it never crossed her mind before. She never even thought that Cloud would return after numerous calls were made that were left unanswered.

_“I was told when children are involved the process requires a year of separation… for divorce.”_

Her brow furrowed as she contemplated what to do to make this better for them while walking back to the kitchen to sit alone at the table. Slumping forward she crossed her arms, tucking the side of her face in the hollow of her upper limbs. Heavily sighing, she concluded nothing would make a difference, but a planned dinner of homemade pizza and chocolate cake couldn’t hurt either.

* * *

_He had split up the party to traverse through the zigzagging tracks of Mount Corel. Barret was in a grim mood so Cloud opted to leave him behind while he went on ahead to lower the bridge with Aerith and Tifa. Red XIII could have some wise words with the lone gunman about to face his past so the rest of the group may hurry on to find Sephiroth. Yuffie was left behind as well to have a balanced party, but also her presence would be revenge to Barret’s insistent grumbling. The ground was becoming barren of flowers near the pathway as they followed the winding route of the mountainside._

_The only sounds made were Tifa’s boots scraping the dirt and pebbles and Aerith’s quiet humming as she trailed ahead. Cloud was deep in thought about the old man they had crossed earlier, who spotted a “man in a black cloak” on the mountain. He never expected to see Sephiroth again, but he had to settle the score with his nemesis. He squeezed Tifa’s hand a little tighter, thinking of how he almost lost her at the reactor years ago. His town was destroyed, his mother killed and his girl was deeply wounded. The brunette clasped onto his arm with her free hand to seize his movement, bringing his attention to her worried eyes that slightly narrowed against the evening sun._

_“What’s wrong?” she whispered, looking concerned._

_Before he could answer, a short and repeated calling of a bird ahead alerted Cloud they were no longer alone. Whipping his head around and releasing Tifa’s hand he quickened his pace past the flower girl to find the source of the noise. He climbed up the crag steadily to find there was a small nest of baby cokatolises in the alcove, awaiting their mother to feed them. He didn’t realize Tifa and Aerith present until they spoke up._

_“How cute!” Aerith exclaimed while bringing her hands together. The tiny birds chirped more as she knelt down beside the nest._

_“Yes… how cute.” As a thought came to her Tifa began to giggle while rubbing her forefingers on Cloud’s golden strands. “Cloud! Your hair looks like a chocobo!”_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose at his girlfriend’s teasing, trying to hold back a sigh. His annoyance grew when he saw Aerith hiding a laugh to herself as she muttered “Tifa’s golden chocobo”. Instead of sighing, he let out a grunt at the two._

_“Come on, let's take the damn treasure and get out of here,” he muttered as he bent over to collect the Phoenix Downs into the knapsack. Gently he intertwined his fingers with Tifa’s to make their way back down the rocky slope. The couple skidded carefully as they descended, being used to this type of terrain from their upbringing. With caution, the girl in pink took her steps gradually before landing back on the dirt path._

_“Cloud!” Tifa blurted out as Aerith stood upright from her small jump, gripping her metal Striking Staff to fend herself. Cloud could see they were no longer alone. The cokatolis blocked their way, expanding her lavender wings up that shook outrageously as she shrieked._

_“Let’s just… get this over with.” Bending his knees he unsheathed his Hardedge sword, ready to cut down the bird.  
_

* * *

The pocket of his dark pants jiggled as he searched for his keys. He wasn’t used to locking up going to and from home, but living alone in an apartment complex changed that. He wouldn’t be coming home to the children and Tifa anymore. Instead he was entering a home, if he could call it one, completely empty of noise. He was used to the quiet on his travels but it was different when he was in Edge. He expected to hear Marlene’s laughter, Denzel’s questions from his vast curiosity, and Tifa’s soft words of encouragement that always uplifted him.

He never expected his family to end this way. For months he figured he would just die alone, and now he was going to live and be somewhat alone. Divorce was not what he wanted, but he did take his wife for granted for a long time. He had hoped against hope that it wasn’t serious between Jace and Tifa, but alas he was at misery’s end. He had no choice but to let her go.

His new place had little in the way of life and color, as he only required the simple things. He had a small living room and kitchen with a light oak table, but he managed to snag a place that held three bedrooms and one bathroom. The children’s rooms had the basics: twin sized bed, nightstand, lamp and dresser. He was able to furnish his place pretty easily with his salary, as he only had so little to move from Seventh Heaven.

Opening the pantry he grabbed a small can of beef soup to warm up. As soon as he moved in Reeve had sent him out to Mideel for the rest of the week to open up the new distribution center. This one was a priority due to the exotic exports the island chain offered that was in high demand. He still had a few of his things in boxes, but no time to supply basic necessities like cookware, plates, toiletries and such. This was apart of living on his own, which he would need to take care of before the kids arrived to his new place.

The move was abrupt on the two, and it didn’t help matters that he had been shipped out on work almost immediately. At least he would see them tomorrow after school, he thought.

* * *

There was only a few occupants in the bar that evening, as the people of Edge were turning in early for the beginning of the work week. Sunday nights always wound down before dinner time, giving her the chance to spend time with the kids and prepare for school. She collected the gil in her front pocket and placed the empty glass into the sink as one of her patrons departed from the barstool.

“Goodnight!” Tifa smiled as she waved off the man leaving Seventh Heaven. Her smile brightened when the door opened to reveal Jace stepping in just as the customer sneaked past him. She hugged her boyfriend when she met him halfway through the bar. His palm cradled the base of her skull as he went in for a kiss.

He tried to deepen it and Tifa giggled as she gently pushed him back a little. “Easy there, Jace. I’m still working,” she playfully reminded him with a wink, blissfully unaware of the young brown haired girl that had entered the room.

“Cloud left because of you! I don’t want you here!” Marlene shouted.

Jace narrowed his eyes at the little girl as he still held the barmaid in his arms. “Excuse me?” Tifa placed her fingers on his lips to shush him; she was the one to handle her daughter, not him.

Unlocking herself from his arms she bent down to Marlene’s height to hold her hand. “Sweetie, you can’t yell at Jace like that even if you’re upset.”

“Why? It’s his fault, isn’t it?” Marlene responded while pulling her hand away from her mother figure, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

“Why is this my fault?” Jace sneered his question. Tifa shot him a warning look over her shoulder.

“Cloud didn’t have to leave, but he did because of you! We’re a family that is supposed to stick together. You’ve ruined everything!” The petite brunette accused the tall man in front of her as Tifa grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

“You listen here—“

“This is not your place Jace,” Tifa advised firmly from her knelt position. “Please stop.”

Marlene gently cried into Tifa’s shoulder as the other patrons looked on. Jace stood off to the side, annoyed at the situation in front of him and feeling the misplaced blame on his shoulders. Tifa could hear him huff out from behind her as she continued to console Marlene. She whispered into her ear, “you need to apologize to Jace.”

She nodded gently back as she pushed herself off of Tifa. Wiping her tears off her pale cheeks, she sniffled out the words, “I’m sorry Jace. I miss my Papa and now Cloud is gone too.”

“Cloud isn’t your father. Barret is,” Jace snapped unexpectedly, making Marlene run out of the room.

“Jace! That’s enough!” Tifa yelled as she stood up to face him. “Cloud is her father too, whether you like it or not.”

Her ruby eyes flared back at his amber orbs, diminishing his irascible mood. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Too late for that. I think you should go,” Tifa flatly said while trying to turn to follow Marlene. Jace clasped his hold on her gently to stop her, but she still avoided his gaze.

“I really am sorry. I know you think the world of these kids… I’d like to stay. Please?” he pleaded to her.

“I know this situation is hard on you too, but they are a part of the package,” she began as she broke his embrace to place her hands on her hips. With a stern glare, she stared into him. “Don’t ever do that again. We can talk after I close tonight, but I need to take care of what you’ve done first.”

Jace slowly nodded and Tifa made her exit to the upstairs. She was a mother first, a girlfriend second. Hopefully tonight was just a one time incident.

* * *

  
_**“What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on, who do you like?”**_

 ** _“...Tifa.”_ **  
_  
He was surprised to hear those words earlier on the jungle path. He could hear his girlfriend inhale deeply next to him when she overheard the Turk speaking too. During combat the bald man avoided the pugilist and targeted him instead. He trusted Tifa, but the situation perked his curiosity if something had happened between the two before he joined the ranks of AVALANCHE._

_“Hey, something seems wrong. Like they knew we were coming,” Tifa spoke up, interrupting his anxious mind._

_“They followed us… but there weren’t any signs of it. Then, that means…” Cloud added to the barmaid’s thoughts. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of Tifa with anyone else, but now a spy in their group wasn’t what he wanted to focus on either._

_“You don’t think there’s a spy, do you Cloud? I hate this. Now everyone’s gonna blame me because I’m new,” Cait Sith commented while panicking. The cat on top of the obese moogle robot began to wave his scrawny arms frantically._

_“I don’t even want to think there is a spy. I trust everyone,” Cloud breathed out his reassurance. “Let’s just get going to the reactor.”_

_The feline nodded at the Ex-SOLDIER and bounced on ahead down the path lined with heavy vegetation. Cloud had grabbed onto Tifa’s arm and lingered behind to wait for their new comrade to be out of sight, wanting to be alone with her. Her eyes shifted to his face as she waited for him to speak, her brows furrowing with confusion over his firm grip on her._

_“Do you… have a past with Rude?”_

_“No. Why would you think that?” She laughed out her question to him._

_“He avoids you in battle and has a crush on you. I thought there may have been something there from before...” He trailed off while rubbing the back his head with his free hand. “Forget I said anything.”_

_“You’re jealous,” Tifa teased him in between giggles. He loosened his grip on her and lightly brushed his gloved finger tips down her forearm. Tifa stopped her laughter and concentrated her eyes on his, and he chuckled internally when her eyes flashed with surprise. His hand had clasped tightly on her wrist to immediately tug her forward into a kiss, claiming her lips. She whimpered softly at the contact, which he deepened when he cupped her shoulder to bring her closer._

_He broke off the kiss and looked down into her eyes that had a glow mischief to them. “Hmm… maybe we should get lost in the woods for a bit?”_

_Taking her suggestion, he clasped his hand around hers as they scurried off into the labyrinth of tall trees.  
_

* * *

The remaining customers began to pull gil from their wallets after Tifa emerged from behind the bar counter. Consoling Marlene took a bit longer than usual and it was closing time. Jace sat at the bar waiting for her, tension thick in the air.

“I don’t know what good could have come from scolding her earlier, but do not do that again,” Tifa said, deadly serious.

“I know, it was wrong of me. I’m not used to kids... and I feel the blame was all on me rather unfairly. I’m sorry for how I reacted,” Jace fumbled his apology rather nervously. He had crossed a mother with her child and was easing on the side of caution.

“But it’s not your fault. Denzel and Marlene are still processing this. I can give them time and patience, and you will have to as well,” Tifa related to her boyfriend.

Reaching out for her hand he grazed his thumb lightly back and forth over her knuckles. “I will.”

Tifa believed in redemption, and would hold him to that.

* * *

With a bang, his office door spring open to reveal a very unhappy Barret. Cloud wasn’t expecting any visitors at his new job that afternoon and had a lot of work to catch up on. Seeing the look on his tall friend’s face he knew he would have to pause any tasks he had.

“What the hell is this ‘bout you movin’ out, Spiky?!” Barret spat out.

“Nice to see you, Barret. Do you have an appointment?” Cloud replied sarcastically while jotting down inventory on a form.

“I don’t need no appointment. What’s this ‘bout you leavin’ the kids and Tifa again?” Barret asked again while pulling out a chair in front of the desk. Cloud was surprised to see such a large bulky man fit in the seat so comfortably.

“I didn’t leave, Barret. In fact, I’m picking up Marlene and Denzel today after school and spending time with them,” Cloud retorted while glaring back at the gun man. “Are you done with the interrogation?”

“No. I don’t like hearin’ my little girl cryin’ about it. Is this ‘bout Jace?”

“Marlene... was crying?” The blond was surprised to hear that since he had been away longer on deliveries before.

“Yea, Tifa told me that Jace snapped at her when she yelled at him last night. That chicken shit got some nerve,” Barret growled as he clenched his knee tightly with his hand.

“What?” Cloud asked as his expression darkened.

“Tifa told me she already took care of it and it won’t happen again. Are you gonna answer my question now, Spiky?”

Barret didn’t have to repeat what he was trying to get at but Cloud groaned since he would have to be honest with him. “A little bit.”

His friend shook his head with regret. “I shoulda been around more before to check up on ya two. I didn’t know things got so bad. Always figured you and Tifa end up together.”

 _We kinda did, but that’s over now._ “I don’t wanna get into that Barret.”

Barret scoffed. “I don’t trust that guy. Known as a fucking womanizer back ‘round Corel. Seems he changed for Tifa but I don’t get a good feelin’ from him. Up to no good with her, and I warned her too!”

“Is this all you stopped by for? I really got to get back to this,” he replied. He didn’t like hearing the backstory of his wife’s boyfriend and just wanted the topic to diffuse itself.

“I’ll be waitin’ out front. I wanna see Marlene so I’ll go with you to school to pick her up. Maybe we could all get some dinner tonight?” The dark skinned man demanded more than suggested.

Cloud nodded, and Barret took his leave. As the door closed to hopefully block any more distractions, he went back to filling out the forms. His wish was short lived when the desk phone rang for him. _Damn it._

Glaring at the telephone he picked up the receiver. “Strife here.”

“Cloud? I need to speak to you about Denzel. I met him earlier today about joining the WRO,” Reeve informed on the other end.

“You didn’t let him, did you? Why did he want to join?” _First Marlene, and now Denzel._

“Of course I didn’t but I was intrigued by his story. You have a strong kid there Cloud. He wants to be just like you, and you’ve been busy with work,” Reeve pointed out. “Take off next Monday to spend time with those two. I checked the school and they are closed that day.”

“Thanks Reeve, I will.”

* * *

_“Bonfires are funny, aren’t they? They make you remember all sorts of things,” Tifa mused as she gazed at the fire pit. “You know, Cloud. Five years ago…”_

_They were alone by the fireside in Cosmo Canyon as the other AVALANCHE members retreated for the night. The air was getting cold in the desert as he felt goosebumps grow on his girlfriend’s bare arms. As she leaned in for warmth from him he tucked her closer around his arm. He was admiring the scenic view of the valley, the rocky edges with the colors of rust and mauve. He waited for Tifa to continue on._

_“...it’s nothing,” she dismissed quietly. “No, forget it. I’m afraid to ask.”_

_Cradling her jaw he lifted her face to stare into her ruby eyes, seeing them glisten with worry as the flames reflected on the orbs. She couldn’t turn away from his cobalt eyes, opening her mouth a little to speak she quickly closed it again. “Tifa, what is it?” He stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_She angled her head into his touch, covering his hand with hers and fluttering her eyes closed. “It feels like… it feels like you’re going far away…”_

_“I’m right here, Tifa.”_

_“You really, really are… you… right?”  
_

* * *

The children barreled out the front door of the tavern with Cloud and Barret in tow, carrying their school bags as well as a small duffel bag filled with overnight necessities and clothes. Tifa was happy to see her two comrades return to Edge, and tried her best to calm down Barret about her boyfriend’s wrongdoing, promising it was not to be a recurrence.

It reminded Cloud of their AVALANCHE days of Barret getting riled up easily and his wife trying to be the voice of reason, however this was about Marlene. It didn’t sit well with Cloud either that Jace spoke to her that way, but he kept quiet as Tifa and Barret went back and forth on the issue. Denzel was more his anyway, finding him collapsed near Fenrir in Sector Five. He was protective of the two children, and grimaced at the thought of them being around Jace. He had sat at the counter listening to the two argue over the worthless man. Barret wanted to confront him while Tifa explained it was handled. At this time Cloud opted to divulge about Denzel later since she was busy with her other co-parent.

But it seemed the gunman was going to get his wish… Jace was trekking over to Seventh Heaven as they had made their exit. The sandy haired man stopped short in his tracks when he saw Barret flaring his nostrils as he took a few strides over to Jace. His face fell when Barret bunched the collar of his black dress shirt in a vice grip.

“Papa?” Marlene called as she stalled her pace a little. The kids hadn’t noticed Tifa’s boyfriend until now as they were heading to the restaurant.

“You listen here boy,” Barret began to warn Jace who was trying to shimmy out of his hold with no such luck.

“You’ve had a problem with me since day one Barret,” Jace bit back. “Let me go!”

“Barret… you about done?” Cloud casually asked. He didn’t care either way if Barret had his way with him or not, just not in front of the kids.

The towering man grunted in reply and turned his focus back to Jace. “Don’t be messin’ with both of my girls again. Ya hear?”

The fool in his hand only glared back, causing Barret to push him back a bit as he released him. As he walked away to join the kids, Jace had tumbled backwards as he got his footing back while trying to straighten up his shirt.

“What the fuck is his problem?” Jace asked out loud while brushing off his shoulder.

“You,” Cloud stated, voice firm and steady. “You messed with his family. Lay off Marlene and Denzel. I won’t hesitate to step in next time either, especially with Denzel. He is mine.”

Jace scoffed at his warning. “Funny way of showing it when you took off all those months. But now because of that, Tifa is mine.” He fixed the button of his collar as one side of his mouth twisted up into a cocky smile.

Brilliant blue eyes glowered at the golden yellow eyes of the man opposite from him, standing there with his arms crossed. Jace was trying to bait him, he could feel it emitting from the jackass, and he refused to give in. Hearing the door of the bar close behind him only proved his suspicions. This was about Tifa seeing a fight and giving him sympathy. _He was one calculating son of a bitch._

“I’m not here to play games with you,” Cloud retorted. “I’m just here for my family.” He turned to depart from his former home, but not before stopping at his wife’s side to give a firm warning. She appeared taut with concern but didn’t speak with the scowl currently on his face. Cloud spoke his threat loud and clear as he snarled at Jace’s direction. “I never want to hear about _your_ guy being mean to our kids again.” 

“I’m sorry, I handled it and I was going to tell you later. It won’t happen again,” she replied. “Jace has always been so good with them before…” 

“Not good enough to me.” 

She could only nod quietly in return. There wasn’t much to defend about a grown man yelling at a six year old. Giving one last ominous stare at the coward, Cloud joined up with the children. 

He could overhear Tifa inquire to her boyfriend as to what happened with Barret, and softly defend her friend in return. “Well what did you expect when you messed with his little girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Chapter updated on 4/9/19; Cloud needed to be a little more aggressive to Jace at the very end.


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of Square Enix, Inc. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. My beta reader Denebola Leo has been a tremendous help to bringing this story to you readers. The bold text I've been using as a reference to canon quotes from the original game, as well as the novel _On the Way to a Smile_. Marlene refers to Cloud and Tifa as her parents in the book, which you will see below. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XII**

_"Thank you for telling me about Denzel… you can talk to me about Marlene. She considers you to be her father too, remember?" Tifa gently reminded._

He did remember, just before Barret left the small child in their care. He chuckled at the memory of being adopted in return by Marlene.

_**"Cloud and Tifa can be my parents for now! So don't worry–I'll take care of them!"** _

"We get our own rooms?" Denzel asked as he threw his bag on his bed, then plopping himself down on the mattress as well.

"Yeah. Marlene, do you like your room?" Cloud inquired of the petite brown haired girl standing outside her doorway. She clutched to the door frame while still holding onto her overnight bag.

"Yeah, it's nice," she smiled at him. "Can I decorate it?"

"Of course. Anyway you want to, but within reason," her father figure informed her while patting the top of her head. She give him a quick squeeze before she entered her new room to unpack her belongings.

"Cloud, can I watch TV?" Denzel requested as he poked his head into the hallway, flashing his best smile.

"I rented a movie for all of us to watch. Straight to bed when it's over though. Get your pajamas on and I'll set up the movie, okay?"

"Yeah!" Both kids cheered back as they dashed to change into their nightwear while the blond began plugging numbers into the microwave timer for popcorn. Denzel and Marlene waited for him on the couch, saving a seat in between them. As soon as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, Marlene tucked herself up next to him just as Denzel leaned over to the bowl of popped kernels. Cloud smiled warmly at the two children's joy, and looked forward to a night with his family.

* * *

"I don't think I've seen the world as much as you have. If there was a place you'd like to visit again, where would it be?" Jace casually asked in between bites of his tiramisu. He had taken her out on a date to a candlelight dinner at the fine dining restaurant called Maagho. It was known as a hidden treasure within Edge, and Tifa could only assume that he had brought her here again so soon to make up for his lapse in judgement yesterday with Marlene.

She smoothed out the cloth napkin in her lap, tilting her head as she mulled over her adventures. "Icicle Inn. I love the ski resort and snow there, but…it was right after Aerith passed away. I alway figured under better circumstances it'd be fun to visit again. The mountains reminded me of growing up in Nibleheim."

"Hmm…I think a trip for the two of us alone would be nice. We have a six month anniversary coming up. What do ya say?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Just us two… I'll need to make arrangements for the children, but I'm sure it's possible," Tifa mused before slipping a piece of silky chocolate dessert in her mouth.

* * *

_It was the same night sky she sat under, with the glimmery stars scattered above the silhouette of the mountains in her childhood town. If she could call it that…as it had burnt to ashes years ago. Now Nibelheim had the same charming cherry-colored rooftops and close knit buildings, a fraudulent reproduction of her home. No one remembered her or her family, despite the Lockharts providing the town with a bakery._

_No one seemed to remember Cloud either, but much of what Cloud had said she couldn't remember either. The events of that night always made her so confused when he recalled 'what happened' to their comrades. He recited everything perfectly as if he was there alongside her to witness the tragedy of the mountain town._

_She knew from the very moment she found him drenched in the storm runoff from the upper plate by the train station that something was off about him. Even though it had been weeks since he joined AVALANCHE, she still needed more time with Cloud. She hugged her knees closer to her chest when the wind picked up, forcing her to shiver, Goosebumps pricked up on her bare upper arms, which she tried to whisk away with her gloved hands._

_She was waiting for Cloud to come to the town square well in their mock hometown. As if her thoughts had summoned him to her, he climbed up over the ladder and joined her on the wooden plank, rubbing his hands over hers to remedy her discomfort with the lowering temperatures._

_"This isn't our Nibelheim," he tried to reassure her. He had studied Tifa's expression after giving her a chaste kiss, seeing the torment present in her auburn eyes. He moved to sit beside her, curling his arm around her shoulders to bury her into his side. She did reciprocate the gesture as she snuggled under his chin, listening to his steady heartbeat._

**_"You really, really are…you…right?"_ **

_Closing her eyes she basked in the sound of his heart, clutching his navy sweater vest in her hand. This was her Cloud._

* * *

Cloud had a lot to learn when it came to taking care of the children on his own. Cooking was a venture of its own, but a necessity. He had managed breakfast quite well as bacon and scrambled eggs was his specialty, but he had botched their spaghetti dinner the last night by burning the pasta on the stove. Using the leftover sandwich rolls from lunch earlier in the day, Marlene had saved the day by telling Cloud to use them to make meatball sandwiches instead. Sprinkling mozzarella cheese on them and crisping the bread up in the oven quick, he still fed the kids on time.

He was thankful for Marlene's optimism after his failed attempt at cooking which she got from Tifa. She even forgave him for not being able to braid her hair correctly for school in the morning, and giggled at his attempt. Afterwards he began to think she did it on purpose to tease him. He supposed he had to add hair styling to the list of what to learn as well. He was trying, and that was all he could do until he mastered more in his role of being a father. These were things he would have to make up for now that he and Tifa were separated.

He had picked them up each way for school that week until he was called out to Rocket Town for the opening of a new distribution center. He was only going to be gone for a couple of days, but would be back by the weekend to see Marlene and Denzel again. Tifa had agreed to a fifty-fifty custody situation with Cloud as much as possible based on his schedule and her own, and he was grateful she was willing to do that, and to see that the children were important to him too.

He pushed Fenrir up to the house with the steeply pitched roof and white picket fence of a familiar friend near the space station. He hadn't visited Cid in his own home since he married Shera, not even during his delivery days. Cloud didn't want to burden his comrade, especially not while Shera had a diagnosis of Geostigma. Cid had to focus on his wife, not him. Looking back, he regretted not opening up more when he originally promised to keep on living after Meteor. He did tell Tifa he always 'screwed it up'.

The cardinal red door to the small house opened to reveal a slender woman with hazel eyes and brown hair tied up high in a ponytail. Shera adjusted her glasses as she walked over to Cloud, enveloping her arms around his neck in a hug. Cloud was taken off guard by the gesture as he had just propped up the kickstand for his bike.

"Cloud, it's so good to see you. You're doing well now?" Shera asked as she pushed back gently on his shoulders to get a good look at him.

Cloud scratched the back of his head over her unnecessary fussing, as he didn't feel worthy of her worry. "Yes, doing better."

"Good. I'm not sure how much time you have, but I can make you some tea," she motioned towards the door to play hostess, but he had to decline for now.

"I'm sorry Shera. I'm only dropping off Fenrir for a tune up with Cid while I head over to the distribution center. I'll be back in the evening for dinner, like I told him," Cloud broke the news, feeling guilty she was left out of the loop.

"Ah, too busy to take care of Fenrir with the recent promotion? Congrats by the way," Shera beamed.

"Yeah, thanks. Reeve has been keeping me plenty busy," Cloud lied a little. He was busy, but he had no garage to work on Fenrir anymore. His new place had plenty of space for living but not for storage. And he didn't feel comfortable working on his bike at Seventh Heaven anymore.

"I'll let Cid know you dropped by," she informed him before she returned back into her house.

"Thank you Shera," Cloud nodded before he stepped away to venture off to work.

"That boy leave already?" Cid bellowed from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, he has a lot to do today. He'll be back for dinner though," the pilot's wife replied, making her way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"That kid was always work work work. Can't even take a damn minute to say hello," Cid gruffly commented, mostly to himself, as he opened the front door to retrieve Fenrir. Using his hands to keep the motorcycle steady, he moved his foot backward to place the kickstand up again and move the vehicle into his garage.

"Goddamnit," he muttered out. Cid missed the kickstand and opened one of Fenrir's compartments; Its contents poured out onto the ground below. Securing his friend's prized motorcycle, he bent over to collect the paperwork that had accidentally dumped out. Shoving the items back into the loose cubby, including some yellow lilies, he noticed the last of the paperwork in his hand was not meant to be found or known. In bold letters along the top of the page read the following: _DIVORCE AGREEMENT_.

"What the fuck is this?" Cid questioned before he read on.

_This agreement is made between Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, husband and wife, to determine all property rights and parental duties are to be divided equally. Irreconcilable differences have arisen between the parties and are now living separately. Both parties request for the dissolution of their marriage one year after officially being separated as directed by the Edge City Court System._

"WHAT?! Holy shit! Shera, when the hell did you say he'd be back?"

* * *

_The small crew had scudded along the coast on the wreckage of the Tiny Bronco, trying to make the best they could of the situation. They had a new member to their growing squad, a gruff pilot named Cid Highwind. He was cursing as he bit into the butt of his cigarette, rowing the propellers of his totaled plane. Tifa was surprised to see the aircraft could stay afloat in the cold ocean water, but remained confident they would reach their destination out west to Wutai._

_Cid stretched his arms up in the air at the last heave of the propellers, pulling out a lighter to begin his smoke break. "A smoke with the wind in my face… it's been a long time for me. Didn't think I'd use the Tiny Bronco this way though."_

_The aviator held up his packet of cigarettes to Tifa and Cloud, who both shook their heads from their spots on the left side of the aircraft to deny his request to share. Yuffie waved her arm furiously towards him from the opposite wing she sat on, her face a faint green. "That is so gross! You're gonna make me more sick!"_

_"Pipe it down, will ya?" Cid called out from over his shoulder, then took a long drag of the tobacco. "Surprised these babies didn't get wet from that landing. Lady Luck is so kind." "Why are you two so quiet?" The ninja turned her attention to the secret couple._

_"Somebody has to be," Cloud replied, his voice dry with sarcasm._

_"Jeez Cloud. I can't seem to tell if you hate people in general." The young girl narrowed her eyes at the blond._

_"Not all people." That line earned a snort from Cid._

_"Cloud..." Tifa began to lay into him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"What?" he asked, passing a glance back at her._

_"Don't be mean to her," the brunette chided, patting him before she released her hold on him. Her words rung on deaf ears though as he dipped his hand in the ocean, flicking the cool liquid back at her. It seemed she was the target now._

_"Cloud!" Her nose flinched at the icy water, and she wiped the droplets off her pale cheeks._

_Her boyfriend began to laugh at her wet face. As payback she supposed she could douse him back but she didn't want Cid or Yuffie to come under friendly fire, or water in this case. Pondering what to do as he continued his laughter, she decided to turn it up a notch and startle him into submission. A little shove onboard could show she was serious to stop the water fight._

_She leaned over to playfully push him, but her innocent nudge was more forceful then she realized. Cloud's face was frozen in shock as he stared at her with wide eyes and his eyebrows raised as he fell back. Tipping backwards, not even his flailing arms could save him as he was knocked over into the water. His body walloped against the surface and sunk below._

_Yuffie hollered out with laughter when Cloud fell into the water, however Tifa was stunned with guilt at her actions. She plunged forward to wedge herself between the wing and body of the plane and searched for the mercenary in the depths below. Her crimson eyes skimmed above the ocean._

_"Cloud?!" Tifa shouted out across the cerulean surface._

_"Where the hell did he go?" Cid bellowed as he stood up behind Tifa. She carefully angled herself forward from the wing when she noticed a hint of gold coming closer from below. Within a blink of an eye a slick padded hand breached the surface and grappled onto her forearm, tearing her off the metal plank. Her body was effectively submerged into the ocean blue. As she turned upright underwater she kicked herself up to the surface for air. Gasping for oxygen she met the eyes of Cid, Yuffie and Cloud staring at her with great amusement as they laughed at the blond's prank._

_"What the hell, Cloud?!" she shouted, splashing in his direction. "You scared me!"_

_Her boyfriend's playful response was to splatter ocean water back and laugh louder. She lashed back with an equal amount of liquid, laughing as well._

_"You two make quite the couple," Cid commented as he slapped his thigh. Cloud kept laughing but the comment flustered her. Tifa sunk a little under the water, the surface touching her high cheekbones to cover up her blushing features._

* * *

"Took you long enough! Where the fuck have you been, Strife?" Cid barked when Cloud entered the pilot's home. The aviator sat at the dining table glaring at the former mercenary. Cloud didn't expect a warm greeting for being late for dinner, but this anger from his friend had to be more than just from being a little hungry.

"At work. We had an overflow of new traders at the center," Cloud explained as he took a few steps forward before stopping next to Shera. "Is everything okay?"

"No it ain't boy!" Cid began as he smothered his smoke in a nearby ashtray, then grabbed some paperwork in front of him to toss on the other side of the table. "You need to explain yourself with this. I thought you were done giving up on life, and now you're giving up on Tifa."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fucking divorce, that's what!"

 _Shit_. Cloud's eyes narrowed at the dreaded documents in front of him on the table, then stared into his friend's steely eyes. He couldn't deny the truth from him. "This isn't your business Cid. Why were you going through my stuff?"

"I wasn't snooping, it fell out," Cid made clear. "I didn't even know you two had gotten hitched. How can you just walk out on her like that after everything? You're making a big mistake, kid."

"Don't lecture me on what you don't know. I'm leaving." Cloud began to turn until to exit the house until the brunette stepped in his path to block his escape.

"Cloud! Please… I apologize for Cid's behavior. He's just surprised at the news about this. We had no idea you two were married, and he thinks the world of you both," Shera explained calmly. "How could it come to this? Cloud, we're your friends. If you need someone to listen..."

His mako eyes softened at the invitation from Shera. Her hazel eyes were empathetic behind the rounded lenses she wore, and he considered her offer to be one not to pass up. Cid would be restless until he knew, but his wife seemed generous for them both. Cloud had relied on only himself before, a mistake that cost him nearly everything. Shera pulled out a chair for Cloud, who welcomed the gesture by taking a seat.

"I left her… for nearly a year without a word. I never returned her phone calls, checked on the kids or her. I abandoned her..." His voice was quiet, but the married couple could hear him easily.

"But you—"

"Captain, let him finish," Shera shushed her husband.

"It's my fault… I left her thinking she was alone."

"Then fix it! Don't walk away, damnit! You're being a coward, Strife. You can fight Sephiroth twice but you can't fight for the woman that loves you?!" Cid yelled, ignoring his own wife that ran to his side to scold him up close.

"No, she doesn't," Cloud corrected. "She's moved on from me."

"...What?" Shera gasped, sharing the same wide-eyed look of the man next to her.

"Tifa… has a boyfriend. I filed for divorce to let her go. I'm not the one to make her happy anymore."

"And Tifa… loves this new man?" The auburn-haired woman weakly asked. Cloud nodded in affirmation.

"Well shit… I'm sorry. That ain't right. This… isn't right." Cid shook his head in sorrow. "You still gotta fight for her though. It ain't hopeless just because there's another man. You and Tifa were always meant to be, kid. I knew it from the moment I saw you two."

"Cid, I don't think you're helping," his wife whispered into his ear, but he just waved her away in annoyance.

"Shera, stop! I know what I'm talking about," Cid snapped, and then turned his attention to the stoic blond sitting there helpless in his kitchen. "How long you two been married for?"

"Almost two years," Cloud confirmed. "It was before Meteor back in Wutai… only Yuffie knows as she was a witness."

"Longer than me and Shera here. Shit, you two were married even back then? You sure like your secrets."

"I like a quiet life. What is your point?" Cloud countered, unamused.

"Listen here, whatever she has with this guy doesn't compare to what she has with you. You two are soulmates, and the love I saw she had for you back then isn't one that isn't going to go away so easily. You need to ignite the fire again, know what I mean?"

"... No."

"Damn it! You need to remind her she loves you while giving her what she was lacking from before because of your dumb ass," Cid slammed his hand on the table in frustration. "Anytime you can, take a chance. Don't think twice if you wanna win her back."

"What… what did you say?" Cloud perked up. Cid couldn't have repeated those three words that Zack had said to him at the beginning of this new woe. Not if…

"What? You being a dumbass? Cause you are!"

"No…. after that."

"What? Don't think twice?" Cid recalled, lighting up a smoke.

A familiar giggle echoed throughout the walls of front room. Seeing the married couple unfazed, he knew they weren't alone in the house. His eyes darted away to the hallway, where a slender figure dressed in pink stood while delicately arranging flowers from a vase. He'd recognized those pale green eyes and red denim jacket anywhere, he just didn't expect to see her so soon.

"Tifa loves the real you, so you can't afford to break. Not even now, Cloud," Aerith beamed softly when she lifted her gaze from the yellow lilies to him. "You're not too late for her."

* * *

_Her fingers tugged the hem of his sweater vest, pulling it over his head to slightly break their kiss. Their lips reconnected as his calloused fingers trailed down her stomach and skimmed tenderly at the line of her underwear. The rest of her clothes were already off as they hadn't much time on their private hunt for Yuffie. The group had split up earlier in Wutai, and she ended up with Cloud as her partner. Her chocolate strands had fanned out around her on the futon as he ripped out her hair tie as soon as they entered the deserted cottage._

_She hummed into his mouth as his tongue mingled with hers, her hands unfastening his belt buckle with familiar ease. He moved his lips to caress her neck with his mouth as he plunged his finger in her, making Tifa gasp out and squirm her lower body, her labored breathing beginning to increase. Her lover was being quite forward with his needs, building upon her eagerness._

_"Cloud…" she moaned._

_His lips met the tip of her earlobe. She could feel the smirk form as he huskily asked his question. "... Yes?"_

_He had slowed down his probing, but his teasing didn't delay her orgasm as her muscles continued to quiver between her thighs._

_"Don't… don't stop," she breathed out before she hooked her arms around his neck to kiss him fiercely, her body more than ready to take him in._

* * *

"Denzel? Denzel?" Marlene called after she scurried up the staircase. Seeing the familiar door to Cloud's office closed again, she knew where her adoptive brother was hiding. He had locked the door to that room almost every night since they first came home from their weekend visit. She tapped on the door even if she knew he wasn't going to come out. Jace was here...

"Go away," Denzel muffled through the door.

"Tifa says it's time for dinner," Marlene responded.

"I'm not hungry," Denzel answered, but the sound of his growling stomach through the wooden barricade signaled that was a lie.

Marlene giggled. "Are you sure? It's black pepper beef stir fry, one of your favorites."

"Leave me alone Marlene."

"I'll come back when he leaves, okay?" The little girl sympathized with her foster brother, and couldn't blame him for not wanting to be around the man downstairs. Seeing the brunette woman come up to the top of the stairs, she shook her head slightly to signal her attempts to persuade him were futile.

"It's okay Marlene, I can handle it from here," Tifa replied. "Can you go set the table?"

"Sure!" The little girl nodded, and dodged Tifa as she whirled around her to reach the staircase.

Reaching the door to Cloud's old office, she fished around for the key in her apron to unlock said door. Denzel sprung up from his screenplay book while lounging on the guest bed when Tifa entered the room. It had been a few days, and she needed to get to the bottom of what was bothering her adopted son. Hiding behind closed doors wasn't the answer to his troubles, but she had an idea of what was brewing in his mind.

"You don't have to come downstairs and you don't need to speak either," she began while she took a seat in the desk chair. His eyes softened but he dodged her gaze, looking out the window instead.

"There is a lot of change going on, isn't there? Cloud just came back, but then he had to leave again," Tifa observed the situation out loud. Denzel continued to keep his eyes on the city, not stirring from her words.

"This ring Cloud gave us is a symbol of our family," she twirled the Fenrir ring around her finger loosely. "But when he's not here, it's not the same, is it?"

"No, it isn't." He grabbed the similar jewelry at the end of his chain necklace, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hmm, I see." She slid the ring back in place on her right hand.

"I miss having a family here… and then that _manwhore_ showed up. He ruined everything. And… and…"

She ruined everything. "It's okay to be angry. Even… at me."

"It is?"

"Yes, but you gotta work through it with me and talk. I can't make you talk, but locking yourself in a room and bottling up your emotions doesn't work either," Tifa prodded gently to him when she knelt in front of him, enveloping her hands gently over his to reassure him. "Denzel, no one can ever replace Cloud. You got that?"

Denzel nodded.

"And Denzel? Even though your feelings are understandable, you can't say 'manwhore', alright?" Tifa chided. "Don't repeat such things from Barret."

"Okay," Denzel acknowledged, picking the screenplay back up.

"Does Cloud know about your part in the school play yet?" Tifa asked as she stood upright, seeing the copy of _Peter Pan_ in his lap.

"Not yet," he replied, while scratching the back of his head in the same fashion as his hero. Even though Denzel was not biologically his, the small boy truly belonged to Cloud.

"Maybe you should." Tifa smiled. "If you want to stay in Cloud's room from now on, you can do that too. But…"

"But?" Denzel asked excitedly, launching himself with a small jump from the bed to stand up straight. He had a big grin on his face, eager to do anything for his new room.

"You have to clean up the mess in your original room first," Tifa ordered.

Denzel nodded in return and headed towards the door. Clutching the handle he stopped to look at her, apprehension visible in his eyes. "Tifa… when can I see Cloud?"

"I'll give him a call."

* * *

"You invited him over here on my last night in town this week?" Jace asked, his face glowering with annoyance.

"Yes, but it is for Denzel. He is just going to pick the kids up," Tifa countered back as she slid her boyfriend a bottle of beer.

"Ah, okay," he replied, taking a swig from his ice cold beverage. "I didn't want to have to duck out for too long."

"That won't be necessary, just don't talk to him," Tifa suggested. Her boyfriend only nodded, drinking more of his share of alcohol. Grabbing the rag she rubbed down the smooth lacquer of the bar, attempting to finish cleaning up from her lunchtime special that day. Cooking for customers during the day was a nice change of pace for business, especially since she was closed an extra day a week. She wasn't too worried about finances, but any extra income for her future trip would be welcomed.

The chime of the front door halted her tidying up as Cloud entered. Looking up with a smile, she asked "How are Cid and Shera doing?"

"Same as always, but I need to talk to you… in private," the blond began. Tifa's eyes flickered between the two men and could sense the change in tension. Jace stiffened at Cloud's innocent request, his amber eyes darkening in Tifa's husband's direction.

The former mercenary narrowed his blue glare back at yellow. "It's about the divorce."

"Oh. Jace, could you distract the kids?" Tifa meekly asked, her ruby eyes pleading towards the man. He nodded slowly, understanding the children were not to know.

She grabbed her black coat to step outside. Autumn was making the nights a little chilly, but the chances of the children overhearing were slim to nil. Cloud was more adapted to the weather and still just had on his suit jacket from the WRO.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked calmly as she tugged up the collar closer to her cheeks.

"Cid and Shera found out about the divorce," he answered. "It was by accident. I kept the paperwork in my bike so the kids wouldn't see."

Tifa's face fell at the news. "I see. And they—"

"They know not to say anything."

She nodded slowly. The circumstances of their divorce was delicate, and she was relieved it was to be respected. It didn't matter how much they knew, as she had faulted in the relationship too. The children were to be protected, and that's all that mattered to her. She imagined the gruff pilot wouldn't like it, but knew his counterpart would make him keep to himself. "Is that all?"

"Yeah… I just figured you should know. I'll wait out here."

"No, no. Come back inside," Tifa motioned towards the door. "Denzel has some news to share with you."

Silently he passed her to step through the door, seeing the kids through the glass window waiting patiently in the bar area with Jace. They scampered over as Tifa followed closely behind, Denzel's face lit up brightly as the man patted him on the head.

Tifa smiled quietly to herself, seeing her adopted son interact with his hero. A few extra days with him would be for the best, even if she would miss him terribly herself.

Denzel pulled out the screenplay from his bag, and unobtrusively showed Cloud the little booklet in his hand. "I'm Peter Pan in the school play," the little boy quietly announced.

"You got the lead part? Denzel, that's great news!" Cloud scooped him into his chest as he knelt down for a hug. Denzel almost lost his footing in the surprise gesture, and Marlene squealed for joy and jumped in with her arms. Tifa laughed softly along with Cloud's hearty one. She was revealed the separation wouldn't affect the children as much as she feared. As complicated as they were, they were still a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Thank you all for reading so far, my writing has definitely improved since I started. More drama awaits in _Don't Think Twice_ universe, so some suggestions have already been worked into the plot.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. I made more references to the novel _On the Way to a Smile_. A big thank you to my beta reader **_Denebola Leo_** with this latest chapter.

  
**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XIII**

_The barmaid paced behind the countertop as she gripped her cellphone in her hand firmly. She had had a date with a handsome and very charming man last night, and he had asked her out for another. Her evening had been romantic yet unintended on her part when he showed up with dinner and wine. The dilemma she was now facing was she was married with a husband who had up and left five months ago. She flipped the phone open once more, and hit the speed dial for his cell. Just like the the first six times, she hanged up on the second ring._

_The state of her relationship with Cloud was unknown, as no words were directly exchanged about it after he had left. It was jarring when he first left, as she was first struck with foggy disbelief upon the realization of what he had done. She had seen their marriage spiral out of control for a few months beforehand but Denzel’s arrival offered a glimmer of hope for their family; for him to stay. She thought she had seen a promise in the future with his last smile to her, but she summed it up to it possibly being her imagination._

_Her reality now was Cloud’s abandonment had left her with two children to nurture while running their businesses. To give up her part of the Strife Delivery Service was not an option as it kept food on the table and the lights on. She tucked the mobile device into her apron as she felt a familiar headache creep up. Rubbing her temples, she quietly stepped up the staircase to check on her family._

_Entering their bedroom, Tifa saw that Marlene was still awake. The little girl was by the small dresser grabbing fresh bandages as if she was waiting for her mother’s arrival. The lonesome barmaid was grateful to have a daughter so helpful. She took the gauze and began to dab the dark bruising on the boy’s forehead, trying not to wake him. Even though some black ooze from his Geostigma leaked out, he continued to endure the pain while he slept._

_“Tifa… you shouldn’t be lonely. You have us,” Marlene timidly said as she crawled under her own covers._

_“I know. I’m sorry,” Tifa quietly answered, knowing who the little girl was referring to. Finishing up on Denzel’s first aid needs, she began to tuck in her daughter._

_“Hey, where do you think Cloud is now?”_

_Tifa froze at that question, as that was the first time in awhile she had said his name aloud to her. It was bold, but this was also Marlene. She wasn’t up to pretending nothing was wrong tonight._

_“Why’d he go away?”_

_“I wish I knew Marlene.” Giving her a kiss goodnight, Tifa left the room before she was asked any more questions. Closing the door behind her quickly, the tears poured down her face in defeat._

_Walking to her room, she retrieved the phone from her front pocket and dialed his phone number. With her room closed off for privacy, she waited as the phone rang and the voice mail message began to play. Before the beep, she took a deep breath._

* * *

“Thank you Mr. Strife for helping us,” Denzel’s friend told Cloud, while holding up the practice sword straight into the air.

“You can call me Cloud,” the blond corrected the young boy. “And be careful with that wooden sword. I made those to practice with, not to destroy Tifa’s living room.” 

“Come on, let’s go outside Riley!” Denzel called over his shoulder as he ran out the patio glass door to the backyard. The ebony haired boy followed his friend outside. 

“I made some lemonade for your practice session,” Tifa informed Cloud as she set down the pitcher inside the refrigerator before closing the door to face him. “Thank you for helping out with the school play. It really means a lot to Denzel.”

“I want to be there for him as much as possible,” Cloud began softly. “I missed out on a lot when I was gone, but I wanted him to have a future.” 

“I know, and it's good that you’re here with him right now. He’s eight years old, so there’s plenty of time to make it up to him, right?” she gently cheered back. 

“Soon to be nine years old. His birthday is coming up soon, and he asked for us to celebrate together,” he pointed out while scratching the back of his head. With how uncomfortable this conversation was getting, she could easily read where this was leading.

“Together, as in you and I,” Tifa nodded slowly. “And…we owe it to him.” 

“Yeah…we do,” Cloud agreed while crossing his arms, shifting his weight from one leg to another. “Our life shouldn’t impact the kids negatively.”

“I know. It’ll be alright,” she solemnly replied as she knew what he was getting at. “Find out where Denzel wants to go, and I’ll call Barret. Denzel is like a brother to Marlene, and Barret feels he is one of his own too that way…Anyway, I’ll be upstairs until Jace gets here.” 

Cloud nodded and gave a soft smile to his wife. “Thanks for letting me use the backyard for Peter Pan and Captain Hook.” 

“Of course,” she smiled back to him before she disappeared upstairs.

* * *

“I wasn’t expecting to see Cloud tonight. At the house…that is,” Jace commented while tucking his arm around Tifa’s shoulders, bringing her in close.

“Denzel is Peter Pan in the school play, and they needed space to practice the fight scenes. There isn’t room at his apartment to do so, so I offered the backyard,” Tifa calmly explained while buttoning up her black wool coat. The autumn air in Edge was below freezing that night, and with her cocktail dress attire she was colder than usual. 

“You’ve been to his place?” Jace asked curiously.

“No! I haven’t. Is this really an issue?” Tifa chimed back, annoyed he was ruining a perfect night between the two. 

“I’ve…never dated a mother with an ex-husband. I don’t mean it to be an issue…I thought he was out of the picture,” her boyfriend confessed as they walked back to the Leville Hotel.

Tifa stepped in front of his path to block him, gently cupping his cheeks to look at him. His amber eyes were conflicted when she gazed into them. “Jace...he is still the father of my children, so he won’t be out of the picture entirely.” 

“I’m trying,” he exhaled. 

“I know,” Tifa acknowledged while hugging him. “I know you are.” 

“Besides the school play, any other times he is going to be around? I think it might help if I’m not caught off guard by a surprise,” Jace admitted. “Does that seem silly?”

“No, not really,” she answered as she loosened up her hold on his neck to look at him. “Speaking of that…Denzel has a birthday coming up. It’s a big deal for him to still be with us after Geostigma. He was always fighting, but I think he knew he might not be with us right now if he wasn’t healed. Or even Cloud…so he asked if he could celebrate with all of his new family for his birthday.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” she asked with surprise. 

“Yeah. I think that’s okay. I can get Denzel something on the side, right? I know he went through a lot…” 

“Thank you, Jace,” Tifa whispered before she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

_She was laughing heartily at his joke with the recent chocobo racer the Gold Saucer hired, gripping onto his shoulder as she leaned forward, her goblet in the other hand. Realizing how inappropriate she was being, she straightened up while doing a sweeping motion with her hand where she had placed it on him. “Sorry, I got carried away.”_

_“You were flirting, and it’s fine. You say you’re bad at this dating thing but I’m having a hard time believing that,” Jace conveyed with a suave tone. “Right now, you’re acing this.”_

_The heat on her cheeks grew at his sentiment. Turning away she sipped on her wine glass half full of merlot. Tonight, he brought over steaks with baked potatoes and lobster tails that he made himself._

_“Jace—”_

_“You look cute with your face a little red,” he brushed a loose hair behind her ear._

_Setting down her glass, she faced him once more. “I’m not going out on a date with you.”_

_“Tifa, you can keep pretending there isn’t something here between us, but I know there is,” Jace replied while taking his hand under her chin, rubbing his thumb gingerly underneath it._

_“I think I like you…” she began._

_“You think? I think you already know,” he interjected smoothly._

_“My life is still too complicated for a date,” Tifa muttered slowly._

_“I can…uncomplicate it for you, if you’d like,” he whispered against her pale lips._

_“Tifa!!! It’s Denzel, quick!” Marlene called from upstairs, interrupting Tifa’s close call of a first kiss._

_Snapping back to reality, she scurried off her seat to head towards the stairs without looking back. “I think you should go. I had a good time tonight Jace, but I think this is last date we can have.”_

_Even though she could hear him call her name from the floor below, she ignored him. Marlene was outside the shared bedroom door, waving her arm for Tifa to hasten her steps. “Tifa, he’s got a fever and he’s in a lot of pain. I’ve used all the bandages I could, but they don’t seem to be working.”_

_Her face paled at the sight of her son wincing in pain on his bed. The black ooze was pouring out of his forehead, staining the pillowcase. “Marlene, go get some fresh towels and warm water.”_

_Tonight was one of his bad nights, she concluded as she inspected the dark bruise closer. Pulling her hair back, she gathered a few cuts of gauze in her hands to clean up the liquid. Hearing the floor creak at the bedroom door, she turned to not see her daughter, but instead, the charming young man from her bar._

_“He…he has geostigma,” he spoke in bewilderment._

_Tifa stood up, her heart pounding at his intrusion. “I told you to leave!”_

_“Tifa… I can help,” Jace tried to calm her down. “I have my first aid kit with me from work. Top of the line bandages and medicine.”_

_“But—"_

_“I’m not one of those idiots that thinks it's contagious. I’ll be fine,” he consoled while entering the room. Placing the bag on the bed he swiftly took out the higher quality gauze and a jar of ointment. Marlene turned around the corner of the door of the room, halting in her steps to see Jace next to Denzel as he suffered in his sleep. After one look at Tifa, she got the affirmation that it was alright that he was there when Tifa nodded at her._

_Jace took the towels from the little girl and began to work on the seeping wound, cleaning up as much ebony ink as possible. Tifa slowly sat back down on the bed, squeezing Denzel’s hand gently. “Thank you, Jace.”_

_“You’re welcome,” he replied while finishing up the last wipe. He discarded the soiled towel in the empty bowl on the nightstand and began to unscrew the cap to the ointment he took out previously. “This should do the real work.”_

_“What is it?” Marlene asked curiously, peeking over his forearm._

_“It’s cactuar ointment from the Corel Desert area. We use it on the chocobo racers to heal up the bruises faster…and also on Geostigma,” he explained while swabbing the cream on his forehead. “A colleague of mine has the disease and gets by pretty well with this medicine. The syrup from the needles hastens the healing.”_

_After a few minutes, Denzel’s bruises lightened up from a dark purple to a light beige. He looked peaceful in his sleep, and without pain. Tifa stood up and adjusted him with a new pillow, as the previous one was fouled by dark pus. Marlene gathered the remnants of the towels and old gauze to discard, leaving the two adults alone._

_“I should get going now, but I’ll leave my bag here. It has plenty of supplies for Denzel,” Jace calmly said as he placed his knapsack on the dresser next to the door._

_“I…I should pay you for your trouble. And the supplies, it’s the least I could do,” Tifa reached out to grab his arm._

_Squeezing her hand gently, he shook his head. “That’s not necessary. I’ll see you next week.”_

_“Thank you…Jace.”_

_With his free hand he grabbed a business card from his back pocket, holding it out for her as he raised the other hand to rub her bare shoulder with his thumb. “Please call if you need anything for him.”_

_“I will.”  
_

* * *

Cloud knew he had a lot of work ahead of him with Gongaga initiating business with a new textile mill just before the grand opening of the distribution center. The two buildings would go hand in hand to produce revenue and hopefully help provide the means to reconstruct the town. The jungle town had rare fruits and vegetables to offer as well, but the manufacturing of garments would increase job growth. There was a lot of work ahead before Gongaga was rebuilt, which the urban development administrator had pointed out upon their monthly WRO meeting. The man was barely in the office with all the travel, as Shinra had done a lot of damage to multiple towns. 

“Cloud? Join us!” Alyssa tried to persuade when he entered the break room for his lunch. He usually hid in his office for his meals, but today he felt a little more social. 

Iris pulled out a chair next to her, patting it gently. “Please, come sit. We have plenty of stew for lunch to share.” 

“Stew?” He perked up at the mention of his favorite meal. 

“Yes! I made it cause Bartholomew is never here and it’s special that he is today,” she explained cheerily to him. Cloud observed the others partaking in the dish. The smell of beef and hearty vegetables invaded his nostrils. 

“Well, it certainly smells good,” Cloud took his seat next to the dark haired girl. 

“Cornbread?” She held up a basket of the golden rolls. 

“Cornbread?!” Cloud salivated his question out. 

This earned a giggle from Iris. “You don’t get home cooked meals often, do you?”

Grabbing a roll he shook his head to answer. “...It’s been awhile.” 

“Poor Cloud. It’s hard to cook when you’re single, right?” she asked while placing her hand tenderly on his forearm, leaning forward to make eye contact between brown and blue orbs. 

“Uh, yeah,” Cloud answered. 

Iris shifted in her seat next to him to face his direction. “So...Cloud…what do you do for—“

“I forgot to ask this earlier. Does Gongaga have any other products for trade?” Bartholomew asked. The middle aged man raised an eyebrow towards him behind his tight rimmed spectacles. Even though Cloud went over the location this morning, he figured the man was saving him from the slender girl’s prying questions. 

The look in the man’s grey eyes were sincere instead of strictly business as Cloud normally witnessed. At the corner of his eye he could see Iris’s eagerness dwindle after being interrupted as she leaned back in her chair. Wait, was Iris trying to flirt with him? Or was she just excited he was finally socializing amongst his peers? 

“I’ve delivered both coffee and cocoa beans from there, plus sugar. It has an exotic market,” Cloud replied while clearing his throat. He adjusted his arm out of Iris’s reach before he took another spoonful of the savory beef stew. 

“Interesting. I believe Gongaga can use the exports to invest in building new structures within the town limits. Perhaps make it even bigger than it was before,” the older blond speculated out loud. “Thank you, Cloud. I was told Gongaga was a special project for urban development. Any help I can get it is appreciated.”

Cloud nodded, and gave insight on the state of the town. The mako reactor had blown up years ago, so any restoration to the area would be beneficial to the inhabitants. Cloud spent the remainder of his lunch break going over clients and products from the backcountry village. He only needed to make it through this meal to seclude himself back in his office for more work, and wait for the kids to get off from school. After the prolonged business talk, the two female colleagues returned to their daily tasks. 

Was Iris really flirting with him? Recalling the times she would linger in his office over minor details just to talk to him made it seem plausible she had taken a liking in him, but the only woman that held his interest was Tifa. 

_She was flirting_. That gave him an idea.

* * *

The last of the inventory she needed to take was the top shelf. Shuffling the bottles around while standing on the bar stool, she jotted down how much liquor she had to order. With the upcoming holidays, she had taken the chance to prep ahead since this week was creeping by. Geostigma had dampered her flow of income for awhile, and instead of her customers wallowing in misery she was expecting more celebrations to take place in the tavern. 

Cloud normally retrieved the orders for her, but now she had to go through the WRO. Technically he was still handling her deliveries, she thought to herself while listing off brand names on her notepad. 

“Tifa! We’re home,” Marlene called out when she opened the front door. Tifa could hear the children enter the bar and go upstairs to put away their school bags. She allowed them time to delay their homework until after dinner. The sun was setting sooner and they needed their playtime, and the routine never delayed their schoolwork from being turned in on time. 

“Tifa?” 

“In here!” Tifa called out to Cloud over her shoulder as she began to climb down the wobbling chair when she slipped. Her heartbeat quickened as she began to fall, unable to reach the shelf to anchor herself. She twisted herself to hopefully land safe and sound on her feet but skidded over the wooden seat. Stumbling towards the storage room door she closed her eyes to brace for impact. 

Instead of the solid oak door Tifa had collided against a familiar muscled frame covered in a crisp ivory linen. A loud thud rang out as the momentum of the fall caused her to push the broad man’s body back against the closed door. Cloud had the barmaid already encircled in his arms to help brace her fall. Tifa had her face buried into his armpit as she found herself clutching his wide shoulders for support. 

“Sorry for being so clumsy. Are you alright?” Lifting her head up for an answer her face was merely inches from his. His skin was pale and smooth with a few freckles that sprinkled his cheeks, a fact she had almost forgotten about him. 

“I’m…good,” His voice rolled out calmly. She hadn’t noticed when he moved them, but his hands were now settled on the small of her back. His serene eyes anchored her attention with how close she was to him, her body transfixed by his embrace while reliving a memory.

_Blue uniforms. A ship sailing across the sea. Seeking kisses below deck in the cargo room._

**_“I think it looks good on you.”_ **

**_“You don’t think it wouldn’t look better on the floor?”_ **

**_“Oh, I know it would.”_ **

**_“Kiss me.”_ **

Tifa?” 

“Yes?” Blinking a few times she could see he was still cool and collected despite her pressed up against his firm body. 

“You okay? You’re staring,” he pointed out as he quirked up a brow. 

“Yes,” she replied. The tops of her cheeks began to turn pink as she stood up in front of him, brushing at her apron to avoid eye contact. “I’m so clumsy. Sorry.”

“You said that already,” he chuckled. 

Tifa hid her face behind the long locks of her hair, flushing more due to his amusement with her. Attempting to reach down to lift the bar stool, he already had his grip on the seat to set it upright. _He’s one step ahead, just like old times_ , she mused to herself for a moment. Her breath halted at that thought, but her heartbeat fluttered a bit. 

Collecting the notepad into her pocket, she quietly expressed her gratitude while focusing on the tips of his black boots. “Thank you.” 

Cloud offered his hand to help ease her up. She didn’t want to have close contact with him again, but she found herself giving in. As always, his hand was warm when his fingers enclosed around hers. She could feel goosebumps breakout along her arm, thinking about how much softer his hands were now than she remembered. 

Once she was hoisted back up on her feet, Cloud opened the door and motioned his head for her to exit. She quickly left the storage room to the bar area. She was thankful that he was going to be in the backyard for his visit, so she had time to cool down.

* * *

_  
The fireworks bursted off in the distance outside the gondola window, the noise rippling through the air like thunder. Tifa could see the flashes created by the display bounce off of his mako eyes. The brunette never thought his eyes could possibly shine even brighter before tonight._

_“...It’s really pretty, isn’t it?” she breathed out dreamily, turning to the light show once more. She observed his tiny nod from her peripheral vision. Tucking a few chocolate strands behind her ear, she bit her bottom lip gently as she leaned back against the timber walls of the ride._

_She needed…to tell him. Her journey with the boy next door across the Planet made her heartbeat loudly in her chest with each exchange of words, hidden glances and stolen kisses. Her hero was here, but she hadn’t truly told him what was inside her heart. And he loved her back, yet she still wavered on revealing her feelings. Was it the uncertainty of his past that held her back? The differing persona of the mountain boy she grew up with to the SOLDIER First Class sitting across from her?_

_Her mouth twitched at the last thought since it shouldn’t matter, but it always brought her back to the beginning of her worries. The blond man held a mystery about him. Or maybe she was so caught up in chasing Sephiroth? She was mulling over telling him just like she did the last few times. In Wutai she thought she had the chance to finally confess but she was caught off guard by Cloud’s affections. Prison was not the place, and Nibelheim reconstructed from ashes shook her to the core. They had made love three times, and she was still shy saying those three words._

_“Tifa?” His voice brought her back into reality with him. His cerulean eyes stared into hers sincerely as a smile presently softened his features. There weren’t many chances he could openly stare at her like this, and the lovers were safe from prying eyes inside the gondola._

_Her cheeks flushed as the heat built up, reaching to her earlobes. She wasn’t going to have another night like this with Cloud. Who knew when their next chance would be? Tonight was their first date, and now they sat under the neon lights of the theme park and fireworks show._

_“Ok, I’m going to just go ahead and say it…” She fidgeted in her sit slightly, which he promptly noticed._

_His brows furrowed a little at the sight of her serious expression. “...what?”_

_She clasped her fingers around the hem of her leather skirt as she averted her eyes to her hands. “Sometimes being old friends is hard, and we’ve come so far from that now. We’ve shared so much with each other and yet I haven’t said what I…what I have been...”_

_Tifa could feel his warm grasp cover her hand, the carriage swaying a little as he knelt in front of her. His free hand traveled up to lift her chin, to adjust her gaze to focus on him instead. Cloud had now brought back his genuinely soft smile as he grazed the back of his fingers across her cheekbone, trying to coax her out of her shell. After a few strokes, he cradled his hand on the back of her neck._

_“I know,” he smirked this time as he gently pulled her to his lips. She let out a small mewl at the contact, surprise taking over her. With her mouth slightly parted he prodded with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Sighing, she loosened his grip on her hands to encircle his neck._

_She felt more confident in saying those words, but it seemed like he would rather kiss than talk as his hands were now roaming along her waistline. Letting him linger once more on her lips, she shortened the kiss as she angled her head away a bit to speak. “I still need to say it… I haven’t yet, and you have. Words aren’t the only way to tell someone how you feel, but…I still need to say them. They are important.”_

_His expression changed from being patient to perplexed. “What? That you—“_

_“I want to say it! I-I need to say it…I mean, timing is everything, and I haven’t said it yet.”_

_Now he was chuckling at her. “But you have.”_

_Jerking her head back a bit to stare at him, she had to know. “When?”_

_“In Costa del Sol. You said it in your sleep.”_

_“In my...sleep?” Her voice faltered in disbelief._

_“Yeah, and every night since then. When I’m holding you as you sleep you tell me.” He beamed his answer._

_“But I never remembered doing that…” She slumped forward, pressing her forehead into his shoulder._

_“I think it’s kinda cute.” He tucked her dark hair behind her ear as he gave her a quick kiss to her jawline. He tickled her midriff to get her to straighten up, which earned him a giggle. “You can say it now though, while your conscious.”_

_Cupping his cheeks, she confessed with a smile. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Tifa.” He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips._

_“Just…why is it always in my sleep?” She groaned a little, annoyed that something so important was done while she was snoozing away._

_“That’s because I wear you out each night.” His answer was as haughty as his grin._

_“Cloud!”_

_He responded by scooping her in his arms and cutting her off with a kiss again, this time deeper than the first. Even if her confession hadn’t gone perfectly, she still had fun tonight.  
_

* * *

The street below his apartment was finally quiet, which had never been a bother to him before tonight. He could sleep instantly without much effort but with the stillness in this part of the city, it offered no distraction to his wandering thoughts. 

Cloud had never forgotten how beautiful she was, even the flicker of gold that dusted her red irises. The moment they shared today was by chance, but using the opportunity to flirt went over better than he thought it would. He hadn’t been that close to her in months, and her hourglass figure was in his arms earlier that evening. He was happy to know she still favored a certain scent in her shampoo: coconut and vanilla cream. 

Sweet words and subtle touches is what he could start off with, he decided. He had to pace himself with her, and concentrating on her eyes today helped give him the strength to resist her sumptuous lips, even if she hid them under her silky eyelashes. Even though he was delighted he could still have an effect on her, this wasn’t a game. This was his marriage, the love of his life. 

She was all he ever wanted. 

Rolling onto his side, he spotted a shadowy figure in the doorway to his bedroom. He wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, so he raised himself up from under the covers to check on the children, one of which must have been awake. 

“Is that you Denzel?” Cloud called out quietly. 

The chestnut haired boy opened the door a little more, nodding his head. Denzel’s sapphire eyes shifted around the room before settling on his father figure. Cloud patted his bed to welcome the boy in, who responded by standing near the dresser instead. 

Cloud read his child’s defensive stance as if he was in trouble, which he wasn’t. “You can’t sleep either?” 

Denzel shook his head. 

“Everything alright?” Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it over his chest to officially get out of bed. Patting the boy’s tousled curls as he passed by, Denzel started to relax a little and followed him out to the kitchen area. Cloud poured two glasses of water and set them at the table where the boy was at, slumped over with his head on the top and tapping his fingers. Something had to be on this child’s mind. 

Denzel collected the beverage in his hand and sipped on the cool liquid slowly. Cloud followed suit, waiting patiently for when the boy needed to speak. He observed the child finish his drink, and then sat his head back on the table. 

“Sometimes when I worry, I have trouble sleeping,” Cloud began, trying to get his Denzel’s attention. “I did that a lot when I was gone.” 

“You did?” Denzel perked up, resting his back against the cream colored chair. 

Cloud silently nodded in return. 

“What did you worry about?” 

“You. Marlene and Tifa,” Cloud answered before clearing his throat. “Sometimes Barret.” 

Denzel laughed a little, knowing the dynamic between the two older men. 

“And I wish I didn’t leave… but I had some other troubles to deal with,” Cloud continued as he leaned forward onto the table, rubbing the back of his head. “If I could go back in time, I would do things differently. But I can’t.” _Maybe I could have trusted Tifa more. I just didn’t want to hurt them..._

“Are you going to leave us again?” Denzel asked.

“No,” he confirmed with confidence. “I have small trips time to time, but I always come back. Does it scare you when I’m gone?” He had had this feeling for awhile about the boy, who nodded in return. 

Cloud got up from his seat and strode across back into the kitchen to open up a cabinet. Pushing a few cans to the side, he grabbed a small box he had hidden away. 

“This seems like a good time to give this to you,” he said to the boy as he held it out to him. 

“What is it?” Denzel got up, reaching for the box.

“It’s an early birthday present,” the blond smiled softly.

His son lifted the lid to the small box with caution, revealing a cell phone inside. “Really?!”

Cloud waved his hands down to signal to be quiet. “Yes, but there are some rules with the cellphone.” 

“Wow, thanks Cloud,” Denzel wrapped his arms around his waist, still grasping onto the present in his hand. 

“You can reach me anytime. I’m not leaving you again, that’s a promise.”

* * *

When he entered the bar that afternoon he noticed the bottles that littered the top of the counter. The kids ran ahead of him to the back of the house to get ready for another round of swordplay practice. Marlene took up an arm to join in on the fun, which helped give the boys proper critiques in their choreography. The play was coming up very soon, so all the help they could get was welcome.

Footsteps caught his attention from upstairs, alerting him that Tifa was indeed home. Leaning against the counter he waited for her, and upon her entrance he was greeted with a familiar smile. She cradled a large box he could tell she had struggled a bit with until he took the heavy load from her arms. 

“Thank you,” she replied while stretching. “That should be the last of it.” 

“How is Seventh Heaven doing?” Cloud questioned, eyeing all the liquor as he settled the box right next to them. 

“It’s kinda in a lull,” she answered calmly, bringing her arms down to her sides. “The bar has been pretty empty this week.”

“Don’t worry. I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone.“

Flipping her chocolate strands over her shoulder a bigger smile crept up on her face. Tifa’s porcelain cheeks were now turning slightly pink as she let out a light hearted laugh. “Thank you, Cloud.”

“I mean it,” he said softly while reaching out to touch her shoulder. The contact was brief as he brushed passed her to take a barstool for himself. “Now...give me something...light.” 

“Sure thing.”

* * *

_  
Cloud pushed the compartment door closed on Fenrir to put away his first aid kit. His Geostigma was manifesting further on his arm, and was becoming more visible. Every night he cleaned up the dark pus with steady ease before he turned in for bed. This time his resting spot was to be under the stars just outside Junon. The embers flickered up into the night sky from the fire he had built for warmth. After rolling out the sleeping bag, he took out his phone to check for any new deliveries to plan out in his travels._

_Tonight his phone screen read six missed calls from Tifa’s cell, and one new voicemail from her. Usually his wife called from the bar’s phone to inform him of any orders. A little anxiety crept inside his chest cavity as he pressed the play button._

_“Cloud, please come home,” her voice played over the message, and she was crying._

_He sucked in a sharp breath as he closed his eyes._

_“We’re family, aren’t we? You promise to be there to remind me that I’m strong, but you’re not here. My husband isn’t here…I don’t know what to do.”_

_I don’t either, he thought to himself._

_“Whatever it is you’re going through, please give us the chance to work on it together. I don’t want to have to let you go. I love you.”_

_The electronic beep of the message ending sounded, prompting him to flip his phone shut. He had no idea knowing how little time he had left as the cruel fate of his disease dragged out. Grabbing the medical book he had near him he opened to the page that held the photograph of his family outside his former home. Tifa huddled around the children as he stood off to the side of the picture, with Denzel mimicking his facial expression._

_He was hurting them all with his distance, but he couldn’t risk any physical harm to them with his unique symptom of hallucinations. Sephiroth still toyed with him to this day with the tainted Jenova cells lingering within his body, but he kept the evil at bay through his will. Tifa would only put herself in danger through her stubbornness to help him if she ever found out about his ailments. He attacked Aerith before under Sephiroth's will, but what if he targeted Tifa next? Cloud couldn’t take the chance. He wasn’t fit enough to help his family, or his friends._

_Not even his wife._


	14. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence.
> 
> It's been almost four months since I provided a proper update to the story, which I plan to see through to the end. I wrote some fun short stories on the side, and I've been fixing the earlier half of _**Don't Think Twice**_ as my writing has vastly improved since then. I've added almost 6,000 words to this story, with most of my updates in Chapters I-VIII and are now live for my readers to enjoy. Cloud's characterization and POV from the predicament the couple are in needed to be stronger, and there are at least three new scenes. I'll put the more detailed notes below. I had so much fun writing this latest chapter, filled with extra fluff between the two. Please enjoy! _**Changes applied 4/6/19 & 4/9/19.**_

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XIV**

_“Remind me again why this is such a bad idea for us?” Jace asked while stepping closer to her behind the counter. He had asked her out on an official date, but Tifa had turned him down again. The barmaid had just finished bringing out the supplies from her stock room for tonight’s specials when her suitor arrived. As much as it was a pleasant surprise for him to show up, a date tomorrow night would not be an option._  


_“Because it’s a bad idea.”_

_“Tifa, as soon as the movie is over we can come back here. We can leave right away if Denzel gets sick, too. But we need to get out of this house and have some real fun,” he pleaded a bit while tucking her brunneous hair behind her ear. His touch sent a shiver down her spine, one she found herself leaning into when his hand cradled her cheek. “I know you want this too.”_

 _She did want to, but she didn’t voice that out loud to him. “My life...it’s complicated. More than you know.”_

_“How complicated can it really be?”_

_“Come with me.” She grabbed his hand that was settled on the side of her face, enclosing her fingers tightly around his as she tugged him away towards the garage. Out here was safer to confess why she couldn’t go where the chance of eavesdropping was slim. Tifa crossed her arms as she overlooked his work bench on the far wall, cluttered with tools and a few worn down motorcycle parts from his last tune-up. Remnants from his work before he completely bailed on their family._

_Jace shifted uncomfortably behind her, probably perplexed over the reason she dragged him away from the bar. She shouldn’t put him into her problems, but perhaps it was time to move on. Cloud hadn’t called her back, and he’d been gone for months without a word._

_“Tifa?” Jace asked patiently._

_“No one really knows how complicated my life is. Just one other person and he isn’t even here anymore.”_

_“What are you saying?” he asked again, his tone still gentle._

_“I’m married…” Tifa softly spoke the truth of the matter as she slowly turned to face him. “Well separated...I think.”_

_“You think?!”_

_“I haven’t seen or heard from him since just before the new year. He stopped coming home from his deliveries…and I’ve been here running his business and the bar on my own while raising the kids alone.” Her voice wavered a bit while explaining her reality. Five months alone was a long time for her._

_“You’re married to Cloud?” Jace guessed. Strife Delivery Service was a dead giveaway of who she was referring to._

_Tifa nodded before she continued. “We eloped during Meteor. No one knows except you and Yuffie, so please keep this quiet from the kids. It was a rushed mistake, and I think he knows that too. We were fighting a lot before Denzel showed up. He just...left.”_

_“He’s an idiot.”_

_Tifa laughed nervously. “I was too, thinking he’d stay with me. But I’ve given up on that.”_

_The sandy-haired man stood there as he listened to her words carefully; his expression had softened since his initial reaction. A silence had settled between the two before Tifa spoke._

_“You still want to take me out, now that you know how complicated my life is? I wouldn’t blame—“_

_“I’ll pick you up at 7:30.”_

_For the first in a long time, Tifa smiled. “It's a date.”_

* * *

The tavern door made a clatter when it was barged open, making Tifa jump as she was finishing up cleaning down the tables. Denzel sprung up the stairs, and another door suffered from the feat of his anger when it was slammed shut. She had only witnessed her son act out a few times, but never to this level of noise. 

Marlene entered the bar slowly with Cloud in tow, still holding his hand. The little doe eyed girl looked disappointed, while the blond resembled guilt. 

“What happened?” Tifa inquired, placing her hands on her hips. 

“I...uh,” Cloud stuttered his response, his eyes focused on the floorboards below his feet. Marlene tugged on his arm to prompt an answer from him. “I have to leave for Gongaga tomorrow.” 

“I see,” the brunette muttered, relaxing her arms to the side. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“Don’t,” he interjected, his voice coming off harsher than he meant to. His eyes flickered to hers showing the distress he was in. “Sorry, I think he might need some space right now. I promised to be at the play and now I can’t go…” 

Marlene encircled her arms around his waist, and whispered, “I really want you to be there. We’re family.” 

Brushing her hair gently with his hand, he nodded. “I know we are. I want to be there, too.” 

“Marlene, can you give me a few minutes with Cloud?” the barmaid approached the two slowly. 

“I’ll be in my room,” the petite girl obliged and carried her school bag upstairs. 

When the bedroom door closed Tifa took it as her signal to begin, but was gently cut off by Cloud instead. “I’m going to do what I can to be there, but this is a top priority project with the WRO.” 

She wavered a moment at his proposal, surprised to see she didn’t have to do any pleading to do so. “You two have worked so hard on this play. Denzel just wants to make you proud.” 

He lifted his chin ever so slightly. “I am proud.” 

Tilting her head to the side, she continued to persuade him. “It's not the same if you’re not there. To look out into the crowd and see you cheering him on. I can do it for both of us, but it's not going to be the same to him. Denzel needs you more than he needs me, Cloud.” 

Cloud nodded solemnly. He had to do his best for Denzel. 

* * *

Cloud adjusted the black tie under his collar while pushing through the crowd in the school lobby. He wasn’t used to wearing formal attire, but Shera talked him into looking sharp for Tifa. And he couldn’t get away with using his work uniform either...he needed a new suit. While serving the two former AVALANCHE members tea, the pilot’s wife couldn’t contain her excitement on the mercenary’s efforts to be with his family. 

At her persistence, Cloud was forced to go see a tailor immediately. The shopping trip concluded with him wearing a light grey suit, one that Shera picked out. Upon entering the store he admitted he was drawn to the ensemble as it reminded him of the suit from his wedding day. The blond was always partial to dark colors, but Cid’s wife was headstrong in getting her way. 

Her logic was the light fabric will make Tifa take notice, which would be true from the last time he wore such an outfit. Shera didn’t know that fact about their wedding, and while she was busy grabbing different colored suits for him to try, he had made his purchase. Tonight he was going to make Denzel’s play, and perhaps impress his wife. 

The cast members of the play were greeting their own families outside the auditorium, taking photographs with proud parents. Cloud concluded he would locate his family in the same manner and began to scope them out amongst the masses. Near the theater door he spotted Marlene in a pale pink dress, rolling her feet impatiently in white slippers. In front of her was Denzel in a tattered forest green shirt and shorts, his small sword attached to his brown leather belt. The small boy’s face lit up upon seeing his father figure approach them. 

“Cloud! You made it,” Denzel greeted him with a hug, which Cloud reciprocated. 

Marlene joined in the shared embrace. “I knew you would!” 

“I pulled some strings to be here, but I gotta get back to Gongaga tonight.” 

“Cloud? You’re really here…” 

Even in simple attire his wife was breathtaking. She wore a thin white turtleneck sweater with black slacks that hugged her soft curves, her outfit completed with charcoal gray ankle boots. Her glossy lips were parted a bit in amazement that he had managed to make the event. 

“Surprised?” Cloud flashed her a smile. 

“Yes, and you’re here just in time. I went to get the photographer for the family picture the school arranged,” she smiled back while approaching closer. 

The kids stood in front of the two adults, smiling as they posed for a few snapshots. When the photographer moved on Marlene did a twirl in her dress before turning up to Tifa. “Doesn’t Cloud look handsome?” 

“He looks...nice,” Tifa answered quietly as her cheeks stained a light pink. 

“Is that why you keep looking at him? He’s not going anywhere.” 

“Okay, how about we take our seats? The star of the show needs to get ready,” the blond patted the little girl’s head. Marlene beamed up at him, and ran on ahead inside the auditorium with Denzel. 

“Thank you...for coming tonight. It means a lot to Denzel…” the brunette shyly began as she walked alongside him. “This is what normal families do. Be there for each other, right?”   “Yeah.” 

* * *

_“Are you having fun yet?”_

_Tifa snuck a look at her date and the corners of her mouth lifted. “Yeah.”_

_“Good,” Jace responded as he slipped his arm over the back of her seat. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”_

_“Me too,” Tifa shyly said back, leaning back into her own chair to watch the film. The brunette had been to the cinemas before, but not on a date. Earlier she had no idea what to wear before finally settling on a black skirt and light denim jacket over a white top. Now she had no idea what to do. She wasn’t sure if she should lean into him or not, and suddenly felt awkward with how little experience she had dating. Open affection was so uncommon to her._

_“Is everything okay?” he asked while cocking his head to look at her, slightly leaning in front of her._

_She bit her lip before answering, feeling rather sheepish. “I’m new...to this.”_

_“Just do what feels right,” he whispered back, brushing the back of his fingers across her pink hued cheeks. Reclining herself back, she let out a sigh when she settled next to his side. Jace cupped her shoulder with his hand, leaning his head back on hers._

_“You could be a pro at dating,” he said into her hair, before kissing the side of her forehead. Tifa giggled back at his repeated humor, but was starting to think it wasn’t such a bad idea to go on another date with him again._

* * *

She had hoped to avoid this situation all together, but here she was in her kitchen and alone with Cloud...again. The children were upstairs putting together Marlene’s new greenhouse box he picked up in Gongaga for her. It was a sweet gesture for him to do as the little girl was upset with not being able to tend to the flowers in the church due to the seasons changing. 

There had been a couple of instances were she felt drawn to him. After the first time she swore it wouldn’t happen again if she just focused on the kids and kept a safe distance between them. But then he showed up at the play for their family — wearing that suit — throwing her off course. 

_Why was it so easy for him to distract her?_ But maybe she didn’t really want to know the answer to that question. A few moments between them couldn’t erase the hurt he had caused her, but now when she thought of him her heart was in a frenzy of warmth as it began to race. But a few moments between them couldn’t erase what she has with Jace either. It shouldn’t. 

Internally cursing her melodrama, she stirred the batter of the cake she was baking for Denzel’s birthday. Barret would be here tonight too, and she prayed she could keep it together around another adult. Marlene picked up her slight attraction to the blond, but the child always had hyper awareness of her surroundings. _Wait, attraction? Is that what this was?_ Shaking her head at the thought, she summed it up to being a fluke. Cloud Strife took the effort to get all dressed up in a lighter attire. Her taking notice shouldn’t mean anything special, right?   

“Tifa, you’re making a mess,” Cloud stated, interrupting her thoughts. 

Still gripping the whisk, she halted the process of mixing and looked upon the dough dripping from the side of the bowl. She was a mess making a mess. Grabbing the cake spatula she collected the remnants that spilled over back into the mixture to save the dessert. “I guess I am. Shouldn’t you be upstairs with the children?” 

“I’m going to be taking them to see a movie before dinner. I came downstairs cause I picked up something for you, too,” he explained while placing a bag of exotic fruit on the kitchen counter between them. 

Peeking inside, she couldn’t contain her excitement when she snatched up the ripened product. “You got me mangoes? You remembered how much I loved them!” 

“If I didn’t bring it home from my deliveries I knew I had to sleep in the office. It’s the only fruit you ever threatened me over,” he recalled while scratching the back of his spiky head. 

“The market here only has them twice a year...but my threat was never serious,” Tifa sheepishly explained her behavior while placing the fruit back in the bag. 

“I know, but I never wanted to take the chance,” Cloud teased. 

_It’s just fruit Tifa. Just...fruit. This is nothing,_ she chastised herself. The barmaid shouldn’t read too much into his actions, nor should his comment really matter to her. They were friends, still. Friends brought friends their favorite fruit from faraway lands. But the way he looked at her while uttering those words made a small smile tug at her lips. Straightening her mouth into a fine line, she began concentrating on continuing to turn the mixture and drown out the man across from her. 

In a few steps he swiftly rounded the kitchen counter to stand right next to her, their bodies so close. Reaching out he cupped her chin to face her towards him, interrupting her current task. She tried to push him out of her mind, but here he was, staring into her with those piercing blue eyes. Her head told her to pull away, but her heart willed her to stay. The pad of his thumb brushed the corner of her mouth, his eyes concentrating there and making her heartbeat quicken. 

_What is he doing to me?_

“You had...some flour right there.” 

“...Oh,” Tifa softly muttered while moving her face away out of his grasp. She could feel the heat begin to creep up on her cheeks. “Thank you...for getting that.” 

“I remember your mom being covered head to toe in flour. I’d always drop by the bakery in the morning first thing to avoid your dad, so she was still finishing up making the last batch of bread. She didn’t mind though, and she was always nice to me,” the blond relayed to the brunette. His voice was a little too casual for how close they were standing. 

“She always did appreciate you shoveling the snow in front of the shop. Mama really liked you.” 

“She was the only one that liked me,” Cloud pointed out. 

The barmaid turned back to mixing the cake in the glass bowl in front of her. “He never got to know you like we did. I think over time Papa would have approved of you too.” 

“Approve as a friend or approve as something more?” And yet again he sounded so cool and collected while asking that question. 

Tifa took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, a practice to keep her emotions in check. She flushed in embarrassment at his boldness, and began to chew the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile from occurring. His words definitely had an effect on her, a fact she didn’t want him to know. But deep down inside, she had a feeling he knew what he was doing. 

Cloud Strife was openly flirting with her. 

Crossing his muscled arms he leaned against the counter, tilting his head to take a good look at her. She didn’t dare look at him, choosing to concentrate on baking, but she could feel his eyes move up and down her blushing features. “Why is your face so red?” 

_Damn him._ Her mind quickly formed a lie, but the excuse fumbled out of her mouth. “It’s uh—the oven. It’s...preheating.” 

Her eyes drifted over to him to see if he believed her. The corner of his lip turned up ever so slightly indicating he did not, but instead enjoyed that she had lied. “It is a little hot in here, isn’t it?” 

Before she could reply, the bustle of small feet came down the stairs to whisk away the very man that was making her flustered. Pretending like nothing was happening, she grabbed the cake pans and began to sprinkle flour into the metal tins. Cloud busied himself with the recipe book on the counter as the children entered the kitchen to pull him away. He instructed them to get their coats, and he’d meet them at the door. Marlene took one last gander between her parents before joining Denzel in the other room. 

Cloud was dawdling, double-checking the book in front of him and glancing behind a few times. His smirk was impeccable as he stepped over to the kitchen range behind her. She turned to face him and was struck frozen as he turned the dial to 350 degrees. The man had called her bluff! 

Giving her a knowing smile, he bid farewell. ”We’ll be back in a few hours.” 

He left her in the kitchen, gawking at his retreating backside. Tifa hoped she could really keep it together tonight in front of Barret, and added that a certain wannabe SOLDIER start being more appropriate in her presence to her tiny prayer. 

* * *

Cloud leaned against the counter where he sat, opening a beer with Barret in his company. They returned from the restaurant to celebrate more of Denzel’s birthday with cake and presents, the first party that the young boy had in a long time. While Tifa was helping the children set up the remote control race car track gifted by Barret, Cloud was dragged off to the kitchen by said man. 

As he wondered what the gunman wanted to talk to him about, he grew distracted by the brunette across the room. She was flipping through the directions as Marlene talked animatedly with her, Denzel skipping on ahead and just connecting pieces of the track together. Tifa tucked a few dark shiny strands of her hair behind her ear, a habit he found both cute and endearing about her, before picking up one of the cars. 

His azure eyes trailed along her smooth skin until they landed on her curves of her leather vest. When she flashed a sweet smile to their children he was drawn back to her face, her eyes sparkling from across the room. Every move she made he found breathtaking, and he was reminded once again what a fool he was for taking her for granted. Tifa was a beautiful woman, inside and out. 

“I’m tryin’ to talk to you Spiky, but I can’t if ya keep gawkin’ at Tifa,” Barret said, interrupting his thoughts. He was caught admiring his wife’s beauty, his bottle held halfway to his mouth while taking in her looks. Cloud took a swig and turned away to hide his face as he set his drink down. His cheeks were tingeing pink. 

“So I hear ya finally grew a set of balls.” 

“Excuse me?” The blond looked at his friend, his eyes narrowing a bit. _What is he getting at?_

“Even after all the shit ya pulled, your ass still has a chance.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talkin’ ‘bout you and Tifa. My little girl told me Tifa smiles a lot more when you’re here rather than that no good son on a bitch. She’s still smitten with you,” Barret informed him in a low tone while patting his shoulder, giving him a good shake. “I even saw it a little myself tonight.” 

“Barret—“ 

“Flirtin’ is way better than fightin’ all the time. It’s ‘bout time you started to live for yourself. For ‘em over there. This is your family.” 

“I know that...that they are my family,” Cloud fixed his statement. Barret didn’t need to know his business. Hell, he didn’t even know they were married. 

The older man let out a hearty laugh. “Keep yer secrets if you want Spiky. I know what’s goin’ on here.” 

“What’s so funny?” Tifa called over to the two men at the bar. Her cardinal eyes looked at them suspiciously. 

“Nothin’. Just man talk,” Barret answered in her direction. He was somewhat speaking the truth, but Cloud could tell Tifa didn’t believe him. 

Their eyes connected for a moment, an undeniable electricity pulling them together. Red irises softened in his direction, her infectious smile couldn’t be helped either. He heard Marlene call her name, resulting in Tifa blushing again that evening. She shied away while trying to focus on the children. 

“It’s only a matter of time before you can make a move,” Barret leaned back to whisper to him before getting up to join the kids. “Keep it up, Cloud.”   

He neither confirmed nor denied verbally what Barret just hinted to him, but that smile on his face was evident enough for the older man. 

* * *

“Goodnight Denzel,” Cloud said as he flicked off the light. The blond closed the door and made his way to the other bedroom at his apartment. There he found Marlene beaming, ready and waiting for her tuck-in goodnight. Even though she had one earlier from Barret, who was now passed out on the living room couch, he had a feeling he had to do this himself too. 

Pulling up the covers on her bed, she slithered down in between the satin sheets. The doe eyed little girl wasn’t saying much, but he could tell she had plenty to say with that smile on her face. She brushed her bangs out of her vision before speaking. “Cloud?” 

“Hmm?” he responded as he sat down on her bed, smoothing out the bright pink duvet. 

“Do you love Tifa?” she asked boldy, as if she already knew the answer to her own question. 

Usually he avoided these inquiries from her, a sort of standard that developed during their nightly routine over the years. Marlene was too intuitive and wise beyond her years. Instead of his usual response and fleeing the situation, Cloud gave a soft smile to the young girl. The father figure decided it wouldn’t hurt to resolve being honest with her. “Yeah, I do.” 

Marlene giggled. “I knew it! Now, are you gonna kiss her anytime soon?” 

_Okay, not completely,_ Cloud humored to himself while standing up. “Goodnight, Marlene.” 

“She makes you smile a lot too,” she stated. “Papa always knew you would finally grow a pair.” 

Cloud groaned while closing the door to her bedroom. Barret really needed to watch his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Here are the detailed chapter updates!
> 
>  **Chapter I & II:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Tifa's POV. Added more smut in Ch.2.  
>  **Chapter III:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Zack scene extended  
>  **Chapter IV:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Tifa's POV. Wedding ceremony rewritten and fight scene extended to spice up the drama.  
>  **Chapter V:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Scene with Reeve extended.  
>  **Chapter VI:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Fight scene extended with more bitterness between the two. New scene with Marlene and Denzel added.  
>  **Chapter VII:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. Yuffie's scene extended with a new appearance from Zack at the end.  
>  **Chapter VIII:** Additional thoughts and feelings from Cloud's POV. More spice into the fight between the married couple, with both Zack and Aerith making a new appearance at the end. Added more smut too.  
>  **Chapter XI:** Cloud needed to be a little more aggressive to Jace at the very end. 
> 
> That's all for the updates! Thank you **_Denebola Leo_** for the beta reading and suggestions. I would appreciate if you guys took time to re-read through the beginning chapters and give feedback. I write Tifa so well but I've gotten more bolder, and Cloud needed his view strengthened. It doesn't change what is going to happen to the plot, but I think many will appreciate what I put in what was lacking about the brooding soldier before.


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>   **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. I'm so happy to get this chapter out, especially with E3 around the corner! A special shout out to _**Denebola Leo**_ for being my beta reader and giving suggestions for this chapter, and the next few for more drama! I also borrowed her term of _sweet toast_ from her story _**What is Up to Mortals**_ , with a recent update to Chapter 17! I help beta that story, and even if it does sound biased, it is my favorite story on _**FanFictionNet/AO3**_ right now. After this go read it, you won't be disappointed with the supernatural adventure with them, along with Zack and Aerith.  
>   
> The last section of this chapter is tricky, but read it all the way through for a special treat...I think many of you will be torn being pissed off and pleased.  
> 

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XV**

_ “Damn it!” he cursed, lodging his sword back into the sheath on his back. They were underprepared to face goblins out here, and the mob they faced sabotaged his whole party. Everyone was trying to track down Aerith when she ran off to the City of the Ancients on her own. Yuffie and Tifa were with him, and now both were done with status effects. One silenced, the other fighter blinded. Their supplies were scarce as the remaining medicinal items were stolen by the tiny green bastards, and their only Heal materia was repressed until Yuffie was no longer silenced. Even switching it to himself would do nothing; the magic orb was muted for now. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Tifa asked, her hands gripping his forearm for support. Cloud was her eyes for now. _

" _Yuffie’s silenced, and we have no supplies,” he explained, loosening her hold in order to wrap his arm around her shoulders to keep her close. She looked scared at first when he freed himself, then relieved with his protective embrace. “We need to be careful until we meet up with the others.”_

_ “Hmm,” she nodded softly, her red eyes dark and murky. _

_ Yuffie flashed the screen of her PHS at him quick, to assure him she made contact with the others. They were nearing the city by the looks of the pastel cobblestones and and shell-like architecture a ways ahead. If only they could avoid detection until they reached the others. Right now they were sitting chocobos if they decided to wait it out. Cloud wished this wasn’t happening. It was his fault, attacking Aerith, losing control over... _ everything _ lately. What kind of leader was he? _

_ “Cloud?” her melodic voice snapped him out of his negative thoughts. Tifa was here by his side to keep him grounded. Both her and Barret promised to watch over him, but he was fearful of the unknown, of what he could do next. What if Tifa became a target of his? _

_ “Yuffie, you have point,” Cloud ordered, seeing the ninja bounce on her toes made him smile a little. “Hold on to me, Tifa.” He bent down to hook the back of her legs under his arm, picking her up bridal style. It wasn’t easy as she somewhat struggled. Yuffie sniggered quietly at the bashful barmaid reddening. _

_ “Cloud, put me down!” _

_ “We need to get outta here, Tifa,” Cloud began to chide, “and fast. I  _ cannot _ let anything else happen to you.” He was worried about her, about Aerith, too. Squeezing her closer seemed to halt her movements and her body settled nicely in his cradled arms. Tifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He knew the open intimacy of this was why she was pushing back so much, however, it couldn’t be helped. _

_ “I’ll protect you,” he whispered into her ear. “I promised, didn’t I?” _

_ “Mmhmm.” Her breath tickled his adam’s apple. He liked this, being needed by her. Cloud took a quick inhale of her sweet hair, the smell of lavender to calm his nerves. He couldn’t help himself, but he knew he should refrain from any open affection towards her. _

_ He could hear Yuffie giggling again. It was low due to her ailment, but she stood there rolling on the balls of her feet with a smirk on her face. _

_ “What?” Cloud snapped. He knew she couldn’t talk, but wanted her to back off. _

_ The young ninja shook her head and shrugged her shoulders instead. The smirk was still there though… _

_ “What is it?” Tifa asked, looking around even though she couldn’t see. _

_ “It’s nothing…” _

* * *

 

“When is Papa coming to get us?” Marlene asked in between small bites of her sweet toast. 

“In a few days he’ll be here, so you’ll stay at Cloud’s place until then. Do you have everything packed?” Tifa asked in return while picking up Denzel’s plate from the table. Both children nodded, earning a smile from the brunette. Due to the excitement of her father coming, the little girl was slow with her breakfast. “Make sure to finish up, because Cloud will be here soon to take you both to school.”

“I’m here, actually,” Cloud informed her as he casually stepped into the kitchen.

“Cloud! You’re here early,” the young boy ran over while giving him a hug.

“Yeah, I just needed to go over the plan with Tifa. You have everything ready to go?” the blond asked him while patting his back gently.

“I’ll go get my bag upstairs,” the youth replied, before ascending the stairs with Marlene in tow. Tifa collected the remaining dishes as Cloud joined up at her side to offer his silent help, picking up the glasses and silverware. Being alone with him caused her heart to race with anxiety. Or perhaps...anticipation? She took a deep breath, trying to unravel her nerves and collect herself. 

Normally she would have the children clean up after themselves but the morning routine had been thrown off by her trip to Icicle Inn. She would be leaving soon herself to meet up with Jace. The young mother paused for a moment while glancing at her former partner’s assistance, the clink and clanking of metal hitting glass amongst the heavy silence between them. Cloud did help her clean up from family meals in the past, before the marriage began to crumble. Then he began to flee as quickly as possible in the mornings out the door, or upstairs after dinner time. That was...if he happened to be around at all. 

Cloud cleared his throat. “Tifa? Everything okay?”

Her cheeks reddened at the call of her name, the plate within her grasp almost slipping. She caught the dish just as she was caught staring at her ex again. “Yeah…it’s just you really don’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t,” he rebutted calmly. “What’s the plan again?”

“Barret will be here by Thursday, and then he’ll have them for a week. But I’ll be back before then,” she explained as she walked over to the sink, trying to put some distance between her and  _ him.  _ Tifa was about to leave on a week long vacation with her boyfriend, but she couldn’t help ogling over the father of her children. Focused on the running water, she scrubbed the dishes, her brow creasing as she tried to polish off the syrup and powdered sugar from the sweet toast. 

Tifa jumped when he set the glasses into the soapy water, as his approach was quiet. She was startled at his closeness, but pretended it didn’t bother her. It really shouldn’t matter anyway to her. 

“Is there a way to contact you for emergencies? I know cell reception is bad up there,” Cloud stated casually, his hand closing around the rim of the countertop for support. 

She only looked at him through her peripheral view, nothing more. “I wrote the number of the lodge down, on the fridge for you to take,” she motioned her head that way, still avoiding eye contact. When she saw him grab the piece of paper, she added, “if you call, you’ll have to ask for Jace’s room. It’s under his name…” 

“I see,” his voice was devoid of any emotion.

“We’re ready!” Marlene yelled from the top of the stairs, before both children clambered their way down. She jumped in excitement with her pink suitcase bouncing at her side, while Denzel stood stoicly with his hunter green duffle bag.

Drying off her hands quickly, Tifa went over to bid her farewell. Kneeling down and hugging them close, she gave them each a peck on the cheek. This would be the first time the children would be away from her for so long. “I can’t believe I won’t see you two for ten whole days! Follow the rules that Barret sets, and make sure to help him, Marlene.” 

“I will!” the little girl chimed back, unable to contain her smile. 

“And the school will give you your assignments to do from the days missed. Make sure to do your homework, okay? Otherwise, you will have to do extra over Christmas vacation,” Tifa advised the two children, squeezing each of their shoulders after she stood up. “I’m going to miss you both.”

Denzel was the first to hug her waist after dropping his luggage, followed by Marlene. Tifa threaded her fingers through both of their hairs, smiling contently as they muttered goodbye into her clothing, telling her they loved her as well. Eventually pulling away, the children left for school with Cloud. Her heart sank at the temporary separation she would have with the children, the ten days daunting on her. Cloud and Barret were good parents and needed their time too, and the thought calmed her. Time to herself would be good, and with her recent dilemma with the blue eyed man, time away from  _ him  _ was essential. An ocean between her and  _ that man  _ is just what she needed. 

* * *

_ Reaching her hand out, she smoothed out the ends of his wild hair as he slept with his head in her lap. He looked so peaceful in his sleep compared to his awake state, and she couldn’t bring herself to move him back upstairs. She sighed, resting her head back on the couch with Cloud sprawled out across the cushions. Here they were at the lodge in Icicle Inn, waiting for the rest of their group to arrive. _

_ Tifa didn’t want to lose sight of him, so she trailed behind him closely as he trekked through the howling flurries, knee deep into the white snow. Cloud pushed further ahead, more distant than he ever had been on this journey. He said nothing after they left the city of the dead, a place of peace for every Cetra that had fallen. She remembered he was shivering in the blasted cold, and a few drops of blood stained the powder he trudged through. Tifa did step in the pitfalls of the snow bank made by him, but diverted when she saw the blood. It was Aerith’s blood…her friend, gone.  _

_ Yuffie was the only one that kept up with them, and a snowstorm now separated them. Barret had decided to set up camp and meet them here in the morning, giving a few curses that their leader wasn’t interested in keeping them all together. He wasn’t the only one that suffered a tragedy that day, and the gunman was getting frustrated Cloud was getting caught up in himself lately. He was worried, but agitated.  _

_ The flames inside the fireplace crackled, bringing extra heat into the cozy lobby area of their hostel. Tifa had gone downstairs earlier to have his blood stained clothes washed and get rid of the reminder that plagued them all. Cloud was finally asleep, but woke up in a panic when she had left for her errand, finding her downstairs near the innkeeper’s desk. His eyes were erratic, his voice hoarse from hysteria. Tifa threw her arms around him, whispering promises that everything was going to be alright. She was here for him. Always.  _

_ Usually, his mako orbs glowed a bright cerulean, but they had dimmed down to a bluish-grey, appearing lifeless over being distraught. Sometimes...sometimes they flickered to a wicked wintergreen, she noticed. She knew something was wrong with him, and it troubled her so. Tifa loved him, but there were times she didn’t know if this was her Cloud. He finally calmed down by the fire, passed out in her lap.  _

_ “You two look pretty cozy,” a young, feminine voice chimed in. She was concentrating on Cloud’s breathing, Tifa had no idea anyone else was around. Her red eyes widened at the sight of grey ones, glistening with some mischief.  _

_ “Wha-what are you doing down here?” Tifa stammered, removing her hands from his hair, adjusting herself in her seat. The heat crept up on the top of her cheeks, and it wasn’t from the fire. It was from being caught.  _

_ “I wanted to check up on Spiky. Kinda worried, ya know?” Yuffie explained, circling her hand in the air at the sleeping man. Noticing the brawler’s tension, the ninja rolled her eyes back. “I know you two have been boning each other since at least Bone Village, okay? I saw him leave your tent that night. You don’t need to pretend you’re not into him when you totally are, Tifa.” _

_ “Oh,” her voice faltered, not having much room to deny it. She thought they were so careful, with how far they had come in in their travels. But Cloud was in her tent that night. “Umm...why are you telling me this?” _

_ “Cause I haven’t said anything, so relax a little, okay? I had a feeling about you two since Cid joined, so I’m not shocked,” Yuffie comforted in her own way, pushing her own thumb into her chest. “Your secret is safe with me.” _

_ “Thanks…” _

_ “Now, is he gonna be okay?”  _

_ Skimming her hands through his hair again, she nodded slowly as she watched Cloud’s sleeping form. “I hope so…”  _

* * *

Getting away was the best decision she had ever made. By mid afternoon Tifa and Jace arrived at their destination, getting a special suite at the lodge. He dropped off their bags and laughed as she ran out the door, down the hallway to exit to the great outdoors. The snow covered the rich, deep woods and hilly mounds in perfect white. Most of her memories that involved snow were happy times, though a few were sad ones. To her, the flurries dressing everything it touched in tiny frosted crystals was pure magic.

“This place really is beautiful,” Jace said when he finally joined her, lacing his gloved fingers in hers. She was outside in the middle of a snow bank on top of a hill, hearing children laugh below as they played different winter games. Her eyes had been shut this whole time as she slowly inhaled the smell of nature around her. “What are you doing?”

“Smelling the snow,” Tifa breathed out again. The cold air sometimes made it hard to take deep breaths out here, but it was worth it. Chilly with a hint of mint, the scent of winter was refreshing.

“You can...smell it?” he asked, mystified by her statement. 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, opening her eyes to look at her boyfriend, squeezing his hand back. “I love winter, it makes me feel tingly inside.”

Jace laughed, bringing her into his arms for a kiss, warming up her lips for just a second. “That’s called frostbite, my dear.” 

She pushed him back playfully for thinking her snow obsession was silly. “No, it’s winter!” Stepping out of his hold, spinning around in the fluffy powder with her arms out. “And here it’s always winter. It’s like the magic never disappears up here.” 

Catching her passing hand, he pulled her back to him, smiling down at her. “You are such a kid sometimes, you know that?” 

“It feels good to do with how fast I had to grow up,” she reminded him lightheartedly, beaming back at him. 

“We need to get you a snowboard,” he decided, brushing her brown bangs out of her eyes, then cupping her cheek. All Tifa could focus on was his amber eyes locking into her maroon eyes. This was why she needed to get away, to be with Jace. Just her and him, as it was meant to be. 

Tifa pulled on the lapels of his winter coat, pushing up on her toes to go in for a kiss. However, she wasn’t expecting her boyfriend to jerk his head forward and cry out in pain. 

“Owww! What the—“ he rubbed the back of his head, turning around to see kids playing near them, throwing snowballs at each other. Tifa spotted some remnants of frost on his scalp, making her laugh out at him. He turned back to her, annoyed. “This isn’t funny, Tifa!”

She just laughed harder. “Yeah it is! Come on, let's go get our snowboards.” 

“But they—“ 

“Are kids just having fun, Jace. It's one snowball, probably an accident,” Tifa dismissed, trying to suppress her giggles.

“You still think its funny,” he pointed out, grabbing her hand as he walked by to head to the rental booth. “That hurt, by the way.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine!”   
  


“Nice aim, but did you really have to do that?” Zack turned around, chastising his girlfriend while pointing behind him. He may have understood the reasons for her anger, but it didn’t give her the right to throw an ice ball at the man in Tifa’s life. When she insisted on checking in on the two at Icicle Inn, he should've known the trouble she could have caused. Coming here was a bad idea, as they’ve only ever approached Cloud, not the woman he loves. 

“He was being a jerk to her!” Aerith replied, her vivid green eyes flashing at him. She was always cute when she got mad, with her cheeks flaring up shades of pink that matched her dress. But he couldn’t admit that right now, or ever. 

“Yeah, but…”

“Jace doesn’t understand Tifa at all! He was basically making fun of her Zack,” she argued back, not letting him get a word in. “Tifa deserves better.”

He scratched the back of his raven hair, unsure of what to say next. Zack didn’t want to interfere in the love lives of their friends in this kind of capacity. But he agreed with her last statement. “I know she does. But no more ice balls, promise?”

“Fine.” 

* * *

_ The street outside of Seventh Heaven was quiet that night. It was nearly midnight and the children were asleep, and Tifa was on the front stoop bundled in her winter coat. The snow was coming early this year, and she wasn’t going to miss it. Usually they had to wait for just before Christmas, or January, but it was hitting Edge a month early. She licked her lips as she eagerly anticipated the oncoming snowflakes. _

_ Cloud had returned home a short bit ago, unstaggered by her putting up with the freezing temps tonight. He was all too familiar with her obsession with snow, even joining her when he was at home. Once upon a time she would wait up for him inside, but not anymore. He had become distant, and unwilling to spend time alone in her bedroom anymore. Conversations scattered here and there, business as usual. Marlene had caught on and they attempted to change their ways in front of her, but she wasn’t fooled.  _

_ When he pulled up on Fenrir she gave him a bright smile anyway, as all marriages go through a rough patch. She just hoped they could get through it together, but it seemed she was the only one trying. He gave her a quick nod, closed the garage door and disappeared into the house. To his own room, with that bed that was supposed to be for show, but he was now using it on a regular basis.  _

_ Hugging her knees closer when a crisp wind swept by, she sighed. Her snowfall would bring her peace tonight, she mused.  _

_ The front door opened behind her, startling her when the bell chimed. Tifa whirled around on the step, gazing up to see Cloud standing there with two cups of hot cocoa in one hand, and her scarf and gloves in the other. He would always scold her when she would sit outside unprepared. But right now his cobalt eyes were soft and warm when he looked down at her. Unwavering from her own ruby eyes, flickering with many emotions.  _

_ Silently, he handed her the woolen accessories. _

_ “Thank you,” she took the items, touching his hand for a brief moment. She wrapped the scarf around her neck, and placed on the gloves. After she was done he offered her own cup of cocoa, then sat down beside her.  _

_ “When’s the snow?” he asked, perking his eyebrow up at her before sipping his hot beverage. _

_ “Any minute now,” she said as she held the cup to her lips, smiling. It was moments like these that gave her hope.  _

* * *

He was pounding her hard from behind, his hips perfectly aligned along hers as he gripped her waist. The leverage from her allowed him to slip in fully, then almost withdraw completely, increasing in intensity each time he entered. Tifa curled her fingers into the sheets of their bed, grinding back against his relentless rhythm. She was nearly there, the warmth building up where their bodies connected. He reached his hand around and pressed against her clit, driving her completely mad with ecstasy.  

“Oh, Cloud!” she gasped out in between throaty moans. His fingers were creating delicious friction with each thrust. 

“Ngh, Tifa…” her husband groaned back, not stopping his pace. He had come home from work and ripped off her clothes, bending her over on the bed after his kiss that was so deep and sweet that he used to greet her. Tifa nearly melted to her knees with the way his tongue laved the inside of her mouth. His tie, navy blazer and pants were the only articles of clothing he managed to shed off before he lost his patience. Most of the buttons of his white shirt were hastily unfastened by her as she fiercely kissed him back. Before he turned her around to take her, she read the glow in his eyes: pure and primal need. 

It was everything she was willing to give to him, for she loved Cloud no matter what. Her heart belonged to him, even after the months of emotional distress and built up sexual frustration from his absence.  _ Words aren’t the only way to tell someone how you feel, _ and each move of pleasure that irradiated inside her was him asking for forgiveness. 

Through pure bliss, she readily accepted. And then Cloud stopped altogether. First she was confused, then yelping in surprise when she was flipped over onto her back, his hand grabbing her forearm to lay her down before him. He was kneeling on the bed with her legs spread out for him, glistening in sweat and breathing hard with one arm pinned by him. He was naked except for his WRO cotton dress shirt, opened and exposing his taut chest and abs. She really did love his uniform, but it looked so much better on the floor of their bedroom. 

“I just want to see your face when you come,” he stated with a seductive tone, letting her arm go as he readied himself to enter her again. He pushed just the tip in a bit, holding her hips. “You want to come for me, don’t you?”

“Yes…” she breathlessly acceded, reaching her hand for his arm, tugging the ivory colored sleeve lightly. 

“Good,” he smirked, drifting into her slick and swollen folds. Tifa nearly came apart when he entered her again, feeling more complete than ever. She had nearly been there earlier, but he took away her chance to come, thus building upon her yearning desire. Cloud was always such a tease. Now wasn’t the time with the long months apart though, she had waited enough for him. Waited enough for  _ this _ . 

It seemed like a fantasy that he was finally home, finally cured from his ailment and guilt. She pulled harder on the white fabric over his arm, making him jerk his arm back and clamping her wrist. “Tifa, stop. I don’t have Geostigma anymore.” 

“You don’t?” Her brow furrowed at his dismissal. 

“No, I don’t,” he said against the skin of her wrist, kissing her gently in that sensitive spot. She shivered when he circled his tongue there. “I’m here for you now.” 

“You’re...here for me,” she repeated back softly, her eyes half-closed. 

He laced his fingers around hers, stretching her arm over her head as the other hand slid up her hip and abdomen, fitting himself into her more. Putting himself deeper inside her tight walls when he pinned her down with his rock hard torso. Cloud hovered over her mouth with his own, his breath hot on her lips. “Yeah, I am, if you need me.”

She tried to kiss him, but he resisted her advances. Held down by him she could barely move, her lust pulsing between her legs where he retained his cock, and she was quickly growing inpatient with him dilly dallying. Tifa locked onto those intense sapphire eyes that glowed back, burning with desire just for her. “I need you.”

His face dipped to her throat, nuzzling her neck as he began to slowly work his hips with hers, tiny gasps beginning to escape her mouth as he finally moved forward. She hooked one leg around his waist to push him further in, gripping her fingers onto his hand tighter that he still held above her head. 

“Cloud, please!” She begged as she squirmed, wanting him to go faster. Her breathing was picking up again, slowly but surely at each feat by him towards her core. 

He chuckled into the column of her neck, before pushing himself up to view her flushed cheeks and breasts. His strokes were still smooth and even. “Something you want, Teef?”

“You! I want you!” she moaned as she withered under him, rolling her head to the side. 

“You can have me, if you want me,” holding onto her waist to pick her up, his thrusts immediately became faster and deeper. Roughly he slammed into her, over and over.  This was exactly the sharp friction she was craving from him. Each grind was hard core. 

“Yes!” Arching her back and twining her legs around him, she met each impact. Her hands now free, she pulled at the hair on her scalp. Tifa was moaning louder and louder, her breasts bouncing with his pounding. Rolling her hips more, she was nearly screaming in pure satisfaction as the pressure built higher and higher.  _ Almost there. _ She needed him to bring her there.

Then he stopped again. Tifa’s eyes were dazed when she looked at him, flustered he would hold back from her once more. Cloud hovered above her face, close by but far away. She laid there at his mercy, her breasts raising and falling at each hard breath she took. When the corner of his mouth cocked up, she knew she was in for trouble. 

“Tifa, you need to keep it down so we don’t wake up your boyfriend.”

**_“TIFA!”_ **

It was a strange voice that echoed in the distance, and she began to shake a little by an outside force. What was happening? Who was screaming her name? Why was Cloud...fading away? 

**_“TIFA!”_ **

**…….  
**   


“TIFA!” 

“Wh–what?” Her eyes snapped open, wide and wandering around her. Tifa could feel she was covered in sweat and panting hard, a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the man laying next to her on a plush bed, his amber eyes layered in distress. 

_ They weren’t...blue eyes… _

“Are you all right?” he asked, voice thick with concern. Tifa focused her vision after blinking a few times, seeing that the man was Jace. “It looked like you were having a nightmare, Tifa.”

_ A nightmare?  _ Taking a few shaky breaths, she hugged the sheet to her chest as she sat up. They were in their suite at the lodge, and it was late at night, she deciphered. She held her palm to her forehead, then slowly pushed her silky locks back. She was still befuddled from her dream state. 

“It’s okay, I’ll give you a minute,” he said softly as his hand moved her messy hair behind her shoulder before he propped himself up on his elbow, waiting for her. 

Tifa slowly nodded, licking her lips. Her and Jace had dealt with her nightmares before in the past. At first it embarrassed her, but she found he was very sympathetic with these occasional night terrors. What had she suffered tonight? By now she would know. Her mind was drawing a blank except for the lavish dinner date, where they both drank too much wine and returned to their room. They were both a bit too drunk, actually. 

Was that why she couldn’t remember? No, because she also recalled what happened after they got back to the room, too. They had sex, and Jace helped her get dressed into her black nightgown he had bought her so she wouldn’t get cold. Maybe she didn’t need to remember this time...

“Was it...Nibelheim?” he slowly prodded. 

Her breath hitched at his question, her mind beginning to flood with visions of a man with impossibly blue eyes and golden spiky hair. His face near hers, capturing her mouth deeply with his and touching her tenderly. Touching her in many ways, all over.

_ Oh. It wasn’t a nightmare... _

“Tifa?” 

_ It was...a dream. With  _ him _. _

Her eyes flickered over to Jace, her face reddening a bit at the realization of what had happened. She was here on vacation with her boyfriend, and she…

_ Why was she dreaming about Cloud? _

“Yeah. Yeah it was about Nibelheim.”  _ A boy from Nibelheim.  _ Looking down at her chest she could see her silky nightgown dampened by her sweat. “I–I need to shower.”

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, reaching out for her hand before she tossed the covers off of herself. “If you don’t want to talk about it this time, it’s all right with me. Just don’t run off cause you’re scared of telling me.” 

Tifa let out a sigh, her eyes pleading with him for space. It was easier to pretend it was a nightmare, tonight being an unconscious fluke. Her voice was timid towards him as she spoke. “I’m covered in sweat, and can’t go back to sleep like this. Please?” 

“Okay,” he let go of her hand, laying back down on the bed as she placed her feet onto the floor. She was in a panic, but she was trying to calm herself down. Her skin was sticky, her short black nightdress clinging to her body because of it. “Do you want me to wait up for you?”

Looking at him earnestly over her shoulder, she shook her head, then walked over to the dresser to grab a new pair of pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She didn’t mean to shut him out, but what was she supposed to do? Seek comfort from him after she had a sex dream about... _ him.  _ The exact man she was trying to escape her mind from. Tifa looked into the mirror, seeing her hair disheveled and her skin glistening. Her cheeks and chest still hued from her earlier fantasy, plaguing her. Tossing her clothes on the counter, she walked over to the shower and turned the knob, still mystified she had that dream. That dream that was so vividly erotic…

Ripping off her nightgown, she stepped into the shower stall for the water droplets to coat her body. The warm liquid lathered her body, but wasn’t washing away her thoughts. Biting her lip she turned the tap to freezing, the icy water prickling her skin. Tifa huffed out quietly, and she beared through the cold shower drowning her. 

It was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Pissed off or pleased? Please review! I look forward to each one I get!


	16. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to my beta reader **Denebola Leo** for her input and suggestions for the drama. This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence.

  **-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XVI**

“Did you really have to do that again? I thought I told you not to do that,” Zack began to chide, pulling her arm to turn her around. He knew they should’ve left after the first incident, but here they were out on the blanched frost, unbothered by the freezings temps, causing more trouble. 

“You said no more _iceballs_ ,” Aerith pointed into his chest for emphasis, squinting her emerald eyes at him. “So I used a snowball this time.” 

“Aerith…” the ebon-haired man ran his hand over his face in disbelief. “You knew what I meant the first time!”

“Well...Tifa needs to be home near Cloud, not up here with Jace. This way it works out,” she shrugged without a care in the world. “He was _being_ mean to her again.” 

“Yeah but...he doesn’t deserve _this_ either,” he winced at the memory of seeing the man collided into the tree from the blow. His girlfriend’s throw caused more damage than she intended, seeing the medical staff of the ice resort tend to his head injury. 

* * *

“We’re here,” she softly spoke as not to disturb him. Jace was laying his head back against the cushion in the back of the car, wearing sunglasses despite it being close to the evening hours. Even in Corel the daylight hours were shorter due to the winter season. “Do you need help?”

“Probably just getting out of the car,” he sat up, grabbing his wallet to tip their driver. “Sir, if you could bring my suitcase inside I’d appreciate it. I can’t do any lifting.”

“Yes sir,” the driver nodded as he grabbed the wad of gil from Jace’s hand, placing it in his front coat pocket before getting out of the car to open the trunk.

“I’m not staying?” Tifa asked, rather confused by Jace while stepping out of the cab. She reached out her hand to support Jace up, who took it reluctantly. Hoisting him out of the car, she steadied him as he stood up straight. The doctor at Icicle Inn carefully explained the extent of his injuries, and how to avoid triggering additional pain. Low noise and light is needed for his mild concussion, as well as rest, but he was able to walk on his own. 

“I...I don’t like you seeing me weak,” Jace looked away from her, his face reflecting shame. “I’ll be fine once I am checked out by the company doctor, so don’t worry about me.” 

“This was supposed to be our time together,” Tifa tried to persuade him, cupping his cheek in her palm so he could face her once again. He was only injured, not weak. “I still have the bar covered, so it’s no trouble for me at all if I stay with you.”

“Tifa, please,” he pleaded as he laid his hand over hers and leaned into her touch. “I only need a doctor to take care of me, not you. You’ve done enough of taking care of everyone else in your life.”

“But—“

“But nothing. I’ll be fine here. If I can, in a few days I’ll come back to Edge, and we can lay up in a hotel room.”

“You two lovebirds wanna hurry up? It’s cold out here!” Ester called from the doorstep, taking the suitcase from the driver while waving them to get closer. 

“I guess…I’ll be going,” she said while setting her hand on his shoulder, stepping up on her toes to give him a kiss. Taking her cue he cupped her face, slanting his mouth over hers fervidly. After a few kisses Tifa gently pushed back. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you,” his breath tickled her lips, giving her a quick peck. “You better get going.” 

“Let me know what the doctor says, okay?” Tifa requested, encircling her arms around him in a gentle squeeze. She would miss him too, but she can’t hold up the cab driver any longer if she had to go. It hurt her that he didn’t want her to stay, but she wanted to respect his wishes. Arguing in his condition would only make things worse. 

“I will.”

“Bye,” she whispered into his ear, before letting him go. Before stepping into the car, she gave him a small smile she had to force before closing the door. Through the frosted window she could see him wave back as she began to be pulled away. 

* * *

 Jace sighed in relief as the cab drove down the street, a mixture of guilt residing inside him along with it. Her staying would’ve been nice, but also a spell for trouble. Walking up the sidewalk, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed the blond woman looking down at him, a hint of censure in her eyes. 

“What?”

“She only wants to help,” Ester began to chide, pushing the door further open behind her into the small office complex for the chocobo managers just outside the racing arena. The team doctor was meeting them here in the small infirmary they had built a year and a half ago. This town overturned from dust and sand, being developed rather fast, he mused while he sat on the couch, ignoring his friend. 

“You know the injury isn’t that serious, it's just policy our doctor has to check you out. Tifa could’ve stayed with you easily, but instead you pushed her out of here,” Ester continued as she took a seat on the other couch, crossing her legs. 

Feeling uneasy, he squirmed in his seat a little under her pointed gaze. “When is the doc getting here?”

“When he does, Jace,” she answered quickly. “I know it's none of my business but I know yer past. If you’re hiding another woman—“

“That’s not why I don’t want her here, Ester,” Jace cut her off, getting rather impatient with her butting into his life. “Tifa is the only woman I’m with, and it's been that way for a long time.”

“Then what is it, exactly? I won’t drop it until you tell me,” his boss pushed.

“I can’t risk Tifa knowing how we started. She’d...never forgive me.”

“What d’ya mean?”

* * *

_She had almost lost hope that he was even alive. Nanaki had told her that the Lifestream has cracks in the surface of the Planet, sometimes flowing out into the ocean. They had traveled around Gaia with the Highwind, an airship the crew recently acquired upon her rescue from Junon. There, she thought she was going to die without ever seeing Cloud again. North, south, east and west they flew while dodging the chaos caused by the WEAPONS roaming about._

_But there was still no sign of Cloud, until a stranger slipped out a rumor during a conversation of a young man found a week before near Mideel that was deeply sick. A man with ‘pokey’ hair and weird eyes, holding a long sword that washed up on their shorelines._

_He was...ill. Suffering from mako poisoning again, but now a much more severe case. Tifa recognized the similarities of his condition from when she first found him in Midgar, now just greatly exaggerated. He had an oxygen mask on to help him breathe, and could barely talk coherently while in a constant state of utter confusion._

_The doctor had no hope for him, but she did. The medical staff was kind in allowing her to help take care of him, as she had once did before back at Seventh Heaven. This second case of mako poisoning was taking a toll on her. The fevers were higher and lasted longer, and she couldn’t get through to him with her words. When he took her bed in her old room, it was nice being able to talk to him while she helped feed him potato leek soup. But now...he would ask what number he was._

_Gripping onto his sweater, she bit back the tears from falling, laying by his side on the hospital bed. It was nightfall and the others were long gone, leaving her alone with Cloud, as she requested. Her friends truly understood her needs right now, even in a time like this. Trying to get him better, staying with him in the seaside clinic was all she could possibly do. Barret was apprehensive on leaving her, speaking the same doubts out loud that had lingered in the back of her own mind._

**_“Tifa...I don’t like askin’ this but… Is he really your childhood friend? And not Sephiroth’s shadow?”_ **

_Cloud couldn't have been created in some Shinra lab! How could someone that feels so real to her, not be a human being at all? The love she felt for him, and the way he returned her affections couldn’t be from a lifeless clone. He had to be real, what they had together was real. Even if his memories weren’t his own…he was still Cloud._

_Always and forever._

* * *

The bell chimed as she opened the door to enter Johnny’s Heaven from the brisk cold. Winter was coming fast to Edge, high winds and dropping temperatures, but no sign of snow just yet. Her airship had landed an hour ago, but she had some business to take care of tonight before settling in for bed. 

Over the bustling crowd inside the tavern, she could see Johnny waving to her as she entered. Giving him a bright smile, she waved back. It was nice to see business was good for him too, and he took her advice to have his outdoor bar be half converted indoors. He wanted to open his own place, and was a little apprehensive he’d be stepping in her turf if he did. A location on the opposite side of the city evened things out, and Tifa was relieved to have a partner to call if need be. Whenever the businesses needed help, they worked together. 

When she stopped at her home that evening she was proud to see how well the bartender she contracted from Johnny handled the patrons occupying her bar. Being so close to the holidays, business was booming for the both of them. She gripped the envelope in the pocket of her charcoal woolen coat that held the gil as she promised him, but was paying it early. Tifa met him halfway near the counter, giving him a friendly hug as he gently patted her back. 

“Tifa, I didn’t expect to see you so early, but it’s still great to see you,” Johnny said as he let her go from their platonic embrace. “Was the trip cancelled?”

“Something like that, but I’m going to take the time off anyway. I’ve never had the whole house to myself before,” she replied as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Pulling the small paper pouch from her pocket, she handed him his money. “Here. The rest of the payment for your staff covering my place.” 

“Thanks, Tifa,” he said as he grabbed the gil from her. “Did you want to stay for a drink? It’s on the house.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I did so much air travel today, and it’s catching up to me. But thank you for the offer.”  

“Anytime. I gotta get back though, so I’ll see you around sometime?”

“Of course,” she answered with a genuine smile.

“Take care, Tifa,” he nodded before making his way back over to his customers sitting at the counter. She observed him for a moment, taking an order, then shaking up a cocktail in a metal mixer cup. Taking one glance around the bar, she was about to take her leave when she spotted a golden halo of spiky hair sitting on a raised table near the wall. A familiar man from her life with impressively deep blue eyes. 

A man that wasn’t alone either. 

A cute and very petite girl with short dark hair sat across from him, giggling as they conversed over cocktails. He was smiling at her, and she reached out to cover his hand with her palm in an intimate manner. When she saw his other hand come up and cover the hand belonging to the pretty doe eyed girl…

Her red eyes flickered at the willing gesture by him, and she turned around and hastily squeezed past a few strangers, stepping out into the frigid night air outside the loud tavern. 

_What was the matter with her?_

Cloud was moving on, like she was. She should be happy for him, but there was some sort of twisted pain in her heart. Had she imagined all the moments between them lately? Hadn’t he been flirting with her? Wait...why does this all matter to her? Her heart may have belonged to him once, but that was a long time ago. 

Tifa loved Jace, not _him._ The man that made her find fun and happiness in her life again, and his constant patience and kindness with her past made her love him in return. Her boyfriend was an unexpected yet welcoming surprise in her life, and it didn’t matter the rough patches they had upon Cloud’s return. He was stable, not a cause of constant worry. Tifa chose Jace.

Sighing deeply, she saw the mist of her breath disappear into the air, just as much as her anxiety did so.

* * *

It was getting kind of boring, going straight home from work each night, as the kids were away with Barret now. It had been awhile since he last saw Johnny’s Heaven and the word on the street was that this was the place to go to for a butter burger. Deciding to try out a new place for food, Cloud found himself dining inside the tavern tonight instead of take out. While waiting on his food and drinking his beer, his coworker dropped in to pick up her to go order. 

As she approached his table with her order wrapped in a bag, Iris teased him slightly that she thought he never went out anywhere. After some small talk, she asked if she could join him, and he accepted her offer for a small dinner between friends.

Or so he thought. 

This wasn’t a date to him, but he seemed to be giving the wrong impression to the young woman sitting across from him, giggling after having a few drinks herself. He never imagined she would be this forward, but then she reached out and clasped her hand over his. 

“Y’know Cloud, this almost feels like a date. Maybe we should go out sometime?” she playfully suggested as she tilted her head to the side, squeezing his hand lightly. 

Clearing his throat, he reached over to her hand and gently detached her hold from his. Cloud could see the hurt reflected in her eyes, but she was getting the wrong idea by him. He didn’t want to lead her on, as he only wanted to be with one woman. “I’m already taken.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know. Silly me,” her voice was shaken by his rejection as her pale cheeks reddened. “I’m sorry, I thought—“

“It’s alright. Friends?”

Nodding that he was willing to push this awkward moment behind them, she smiled. “Friends.” 

* * *

Jace finally made it out to Edge after a few days of rest, being cleared by the doctor, he could go back to moderate everyday activity. Chocobo riding was out of the question for at least a week, but that meant that they could spend time together as they had planned. Sleeping in late on a plush hotel bed with him by her side the past few days was all she needed. Fancy dinners, some dancing that evening, as they did most of the week was a nice way to liven up their staycation. 

Tifa reminisced about their date as they walked in silence down the hallway. It was nearing 11:00 pm, and both adults were tired. It was her last night she could stay at the hotel, as the children would be returning tomorrow after school. It was their last night with Barret, and he would be the one to drop them off at school in the morning. Then her normal routine with the children would begin again…along with her co-parenting with Cloud. 

She twisted the Fenrir ring around on her finger while sighing, as she hadn’t thought about the blond for days now. Cloud made her tired, so very tired with his complexities and confusion he caused her lately. With Jace she didn’t have to worry about his feelings, providing her a sense of normalcy with his honesty and open love. She didn’t have to second guess her importance with Jace. 

Adjusting the metal band back into place she looked up to see her boyfriend staring at her, the door to their room slightly ajar from him unlocking it. “What’s wrong?”

“N–nothing,” Tifa dismissed softly. To her, it really was nothing.

“What is that ring, anyway?” Jace asked, pushing the door further open to let her inside. Tifa stepped inside, taking off her wool coat to unveil the burgundy lace skater dress she purchased a few weeks ago before their trip. She was glad she got a chance to wear it sooner than later. 

“Oh...it's a family ring. Kind of like a crest to symbolize all of us together. Barret, Denzel and Marlene all have one,” she explained. He had never asked about it before, but she still wore it all the time. 

“And Cloud,” Jace added, his voice a little tense as he removed his leather jacket. “He wears that wolf thing on his shoulder. Or used to? It looks familiar.” 

“Jace, is everything alright?” 

“I’ve just never seen you so focused on it before,” he explained quickly. “Is he...the one that gave it to you?”

“It was for all of us,” she reassured again, stepping closer to him. “There’s nothing to worry about here.”

“But it’s his symbol,” Jace pressed again.

“I’ve been wearing it since the day you met me! Why is it suddenly an issue?” 

“I don’t know. Because he wasn’t supposed to be in the picture at all?”

“It’s been perfect the last few days Jace, and I don’t know why you’re trying to ruin a good night for us by bringing this up!” Tifa spat back, feeling exhausted by his insecurities. 

“It was a perfect evening, and a perfect week without him around. I just feel like in some way, he’s always going to be there even when he’s not.”

“I’m here with you right now, and Cloud is probably with his date,” she fought back with honesty. Maybe if he knew her ex had moved on, it might calm his anxiety.

“Probably?”

She shrugged. “He’s started dating again, last I saw him.”

“When you last saw him? Why am I just hearing all this now?” He asked, his hands on his hips, his eyes squinting at hers. 

“I didn’t think _you_ wanted to hear about Cloud,” she teased mildly, before turning serious. “And maybe if you knew he was dating now...it’d be easier.”

“You expect me to believe he is suddenly over you? He can date whoever he wants, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Jace waved his hand towards her, pissed off. 

"It looks like he's starting to get over me, if he's actually dating someone else." She looked down at her feet. Saying it made it feel so much more concrete. Steadying herself, she looked back up into his amber eyes. “Jace, I chose to be with you. Isn’t that enough?” 

“No, it isn’t.” His gaze flickered to the ring on her finger, before meeting her ruby eyes. Silently, he begged her to take it off.

Tifa stared in shock at what he was asking for. It was a symbol of her family, and he was inserting himself in between that to make her choose, but she wouldn’t. She clenched one hand over the ring protectively, she bit her lip before speaking without reserve. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying...this ring I wear is for my kids. For Barret.”

“And _Cloud_ , right?” Jace added again, this time with more bitterness when he spoke his name. 

“No. And I’m not taking it off,” Tifa asserted, grabbing her coat to place it back on. She understood his insecurities from time to time, but tonight was too much for her. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, clearly agitated she would dare leave now. 

“Home,” she answered, rather annoyed with him, buttoning on her winter coat as quickly as possible. She gave him one last look as she opened the door. “Seems like you need to cool off for the night. We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Jace.”

And she left. Gritting her teeth in anger she stormed down the hallway, away from her boyfriend and she put as much distance between her and the fight they had. Too many disputes on Cloud lately, and she had gone most of the week without a thought of the other man. This was out of nowhere tonight, very different than the patience she came to know. Stopping at the hotel entrance door she paused, thinking he might be at his limit with her. Glancing at the ring, she realized he had some point to be jealous. But she didn’t appreciate that he was accusing her of feelings she didn’t have, and putting her in a spot to pick him over her family.  

* * *

The kids were finally back in town and in school, but he had to speak with Tifa privately before he picked them up. With Christmas coming up the schedule for the holiday needed to be discussed. And he was going to ask for extra time despite having them more lately since he was about to be shipped off on yet another business trip. Tifa hadn’t seen them for ten whole days already, while it had only been a week for him. 

The front door to the tavern was unlocked for him, but she was nowhere to be seen inside Seventh Heaven. The lights were dimmed, and the ‘closed’ sign was flipped forward. He called out her name, but there was no answer. Sliding the pocket door open to the private kitchen he could smell the essence of fresh cocoa lingering in the air, seeing the remnants of the hot beverage being made earlier on the stove. 

Spotting her outside, he smirked as he spied her sitting on a patio chair, her back turned to him as she drank her cocoa. He knew exactly what she was doing, and she was only partially prepared. Opening the coat closet he spotted her gloves, grabbing them quickly before joining her outside.  

“I didn’t see snow in the forecast,” Cloud said as he came up behind her. 

She turned to give him a small smile, as she always did. “It changed with the mid-morning news, so it’ll be soon.”

“Well, you forgot your gloves. Again,” he chided while sitting across from her, sliding the winter accessory over to her on the outdoor table between them. Accepting his offer, she promptly put the gloves on. 

“I didn’t want to...miss the snow,” Tifa explained sheepishly, taking another sip of her hot cocoa. The steam from the beverage raised out of the cup. _At least she kept warm that way._  

She was bundled up in her dark gray woolen coat, a black scarf tucked around her neck. The cold air made her cheeks rosy, making her appear more beautiful. Her pastime with the snow had always been a cute obsession of hers that he willfully obliged in to spend time with her. Her dark hair always looked so pretty when the snow started to fall, dusting her hair lightly as she smiled and sometimes danced in the new frost.  

“Cloud?”

Being caught up in his memories, he hadn’t realized he had been staring at her. If it wasn’t for the brisk temperatures outside, her face would’ve reddened with how bashful she was being after catching him. But she was looking rather uncomfortable in her chair, darting her maroon eyes away from his. 

“I wanted to discuss Christmas,” he said, trying to distract from the awkward situation. Before she would be charmingly shy with his subtle affections, but now she seemed uneasy. 

“Do you want Christmas Eve day and I can have Christmas Day?” Tifa suggested before sipping her cocoa. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he nodded. “I can drop them off at 9:00 pm so they can wake up to presents in the morning.” 

“So then it’s settled,” she concluded, placing her mug down, then playing with the fringe of her ebony scarf. 

“Yeah, it is,” he quietly said. _Did he do something wrong? She seems so distant._

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah. I know you haven’t seen the kids recently as much as I have, but I still get my weekend, right?” He sighed while looking at his feet. “I have to go to...Nibelheim, next week.”

“Of course you can. My trip doesn’t interfere with your time. It just happened that way,” she tugged her knitted scarf closer to herself as she leaned forward to look at him. His eyes met hers, and she gave him a reassuring smile. “And they can stay with you until you need to leave for your trip.”  

“Thanks, Tifa,” he smiled back. He noticed a few flakes of snow had started to accumulate in the tresses of her hair. So caught up in each other, they almost missed it. “Hey, it’s snowing.”

“Oh!” She pulled back, looking above to the heavens with an even bigger smile. Standing up, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It is snowing!” 

Getting on his own two feet, he looked above to the gray sky as well, seeing the snow come down further. Even though they weren’t together, he was glad he got to see her enjoy this again. Being around her felt like home to him. 

The ringing of her phone snapped the two back to reality, seeing the name of _that guy_ light up on the tiny screen. 

“I’ll be going,” he stated. “It’s time to get the kids anyway.” 

“Right…” her voice faltered, her eyes coming to his once more. “I, um...I have to take this.” 

Cloud grunted his answer as he nodded. There wasn’t much to say right now, as he had to take this slow if he wanted her back. He departed slowly as the snow continued to dust the ground rapidly, but a greater part of him wanted to stay. Somehow, he felt like he was losing her. Cheerfully she answered the phone, and his hearing picked up an “I’m sorry too,” from her.  

It wasn’t any of his business, but right now, he wasn’t so sure why she was suddenly being distant after all the flirting between them lately. He knew that trip was going to be bad for him. But he sure as hell was still gonna try. 

* * *

“The tree at Tifa’s house is much bigger,” Marlene commented while opening the box of colorful ornaments carefully. Denzel was helping him finish stringing the lights, and Cloud flicked on the switch to illuminate the mid-size tree. He had the weekend plus a few days with the kids, and hitting the Christmas tree sale that Friday afternoon before his trip was a priority.  

“And Tifa has clear lights, just like the snow,” she added again. The young girl wasn’t impressed with what they got, but most of the trees were picked over, and his apartment wasn’t big enough to get a huge tree like she expected. He ignored most of her comparisons because after knowing her for so many years, there was a hidden meaning behind them all. 

“I like the multicolored lights,” Denzel stated while standing back, observing his work.

“But only the ornaments are supposed to be multicolored,” she corrected. 

“Denzel, can you give us a minute?” Cloud directed more than asked as he stood up, bringing Marlene over to the couch with him. The small boy nodded and left the room. Hearing the door close to the bedroom, he scooted the girl closer who snuggled into his side. Tapping his fingers on his knee, he wondered how he was going to start this talk with her, because he knew that even if he got clear lights, she would still be upset. 

“I just wish we could spend the holidays together,” Marlene sniffled, while wiping her hidden tears away. 

Grabbing a tissue, he dabbed at her cheeks before handing it to her. “I know, but we’re going to all be there for your dance recital coming up, right?” 

“But that’s not the same. Can’t you just move back home already?” She pleaded to him with her little doe eyes, slightly misted from her crying. “Maybe if you tell Tifa that you love her, you could move back home.” 

“Marlene…”

“Why haven’t you told her yet?” the petite girl perked up. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about this,” Cloud rubbed the side of his temple. He figured she was upset about the first holiday apart, but not so hung up on his love life. But then again, she always _was_ pushing it with him… 

“Well, I don’t want a third dad,” she pressed again. “Papa thinks you should just kiss her and get it over with already if you love her.” 

“Y-you told him?!” Cloud choked a bit. His face paled at her comment about _that guy_ being _another dad_ to her. He didn’t want that either!

“No, he can just tell you two love each other,” Marlene said. 

“Oh,” he calmed down a bit. “You still shouldn’t be worried about this.”

“But I don’t like him...” she whined as she sat up to face him better, putting a short distance between them instead. 

“He’s not being mean to you again, is he?”

“No, he’s been extra nice,” she shook her head slightly, the bow in her hair jostling along with her short tresses. “I just don’t like him because he’s not you.” 

He smiled as his heart melted a bit at that. “That’s sweet, but what happens with Tifa and I is between her and me, okay? You shouldn’t be worried about adult stuff, you’re a kid, kid.” 

“Can’t you just think about maybe kissing her?” she asked while tilting her head to the side, giving him her best convincing smile. 

 _Think about it?_ His face reddened at her persistence, and he covered his forehead with his palm as he groaned a bit. Marlene only giggled in return at his visible discomfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** I’ll be giving you readers a quick update soon with Chapter 17 sometime in the next week, or two. There is so much more coming out between Cloud and Tifa and I couldn’t wait any longer to write it, and I’ve had so much fun doing so. Also, what is Jace trying to hide from Tifa? Hmmm...


	17. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with a makeshift family while Cloud and Tifa were secretly married was never simple at the beginning. After Cloud returns home he finds the life he came back to was now more complicated than ever – his wife had moved on after she thought he left for good. Taking every chance possible, Cloud will do anything to prove himself to his family... and Tifa. Post ACC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended. 
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is a _Cloud and Tifa_ story, just with a dramatic twist due to his absence. 
> 
> A special thanks to **_Denebola Leo_** for being my beta reader and an extreme help with the dialogue and tension this chapter. I had planned this in my outline in early May and after finishing up the last chapter, I had to jump onto this one right away. Either you will be pissed or pleased with me after this entry. On to the drama!

**-. Don't Think Twice .-**

**Chapter XVII**

The call from the school earlier this morning caught her by surprise, with no details given to her or Cloud as to the reason why. The teacher insisted that the matter be discussed in person with both parents present, but would dodge all questions except that Denzel was safe and sound, and a delight in the classroom.

The kids would be back at her place tonight, and she barely saw them the last two weeks. There had been no notes or calls before this, and as she recalled, his midterm report had good marks.

_What could it be?_

Tifa pulled the lapel of her dark gray coat around her cheeks more as the winter wind picked up. She remembered Cloud as a young boy getting into fights all the time, even getting suspended from school for a week. Surely, it couldn't be that! Taking a few steps down the front of the school, she looked up and down both ways of the semi quiet street; still no sign of Cloud. They were supposed to have been inside twenty minutes ago, and the teacher stressed that she needed to speak to both parents _together_.

_Where could he be?_

There were no messages on her phone since he confirmed he would meet her there ahead of time. This wasn't like him, since he turned over a new leaf after finally coming home to their family. Grabbing her cell she went to call him until she heard the familiar sound of the motorcycle turn on the street.

She sighed in relief at the sight of Fenrir, but shock registered in her mind when Cloud showed up...not alone. Behind him on the back she could see a petite young woman with her arms gripping his waist as he pulled the bike into a parking space. When she removed her helmet, the short, dark haired girl was revealed as she hopped off the bike. The blond was still steadying the vehicle into place as she leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek, making the reserved man blush for a second, then walked off to the opposite side of the street while she waved her departure.

It was the same girl from the bar.

 _Is this why he was late?_ Checking the clock on her phone the screen reflected 1:22 pm; she scoffed loudly as she put the device back in her coat pocket. Opening the glass door to the school, she stepped inside as he came in closely behind.

"You're late," she stopped in her tracks to face him, her voice thick with contempt. He was late because he was too busy fraternizing!

"Yeah, sorry. My meeting ran late."

Tifa rolled her eyes at his bashful greeting. "Is that what you're calling it?"

Cloud's eyes darted from side to side in visible confusion before looking straight at her and quirking up a brow. "...Yeah?"

She huffed through her nose. He didn't know that _she_ knew, but it seemed like such a lame excuse. "Well, this is about Denzel, our son. You should be a little more serious about this."

"I am, the stupid meeting just took a little longer than I thought it would," he replied tersely. Cloud looked her up and down with an appraising look. "Are you alright?"

Tifa straightened up and blinked a few times. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a little red in the face," he pointed out apprehensively.

Tifa walked down the hallway to the principal's office, Cloud trailing behind her. She wondered why her heart felt the way it did, and nothing would have made her happier in that moment than for that feeling to just _die_. Maybe she could, with uplifting words. "She's very pretty." Tifa rubbed a stray lock of hair. "...I can see why you'd lose track of time," she murmured.

"Wait." Cloud stopped her movement by reaching for her shoulder, a gentle force she gave into as they had reached the small conference room door they were appointed to. She didn't want to look at him, but she did, and his cerulean eyes were perplexed, trying to search hers for an answer. "What're you trying to say?"

She opened her mouth to begin telling him what he did wrong, being carried away by a woman and then bringing her to the very school meeting they were late for now because of that, but the door opened instead. Shutting her mouth, she smiled at the school counselor, a woman with wavy blonde hair and round indigo eyes, waving them into the room. "Looks like you two finally arrived."

Both parents followed the counselor inside to her small office. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I got tied up in a meeting," Cloud apologized as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the dark chestnut desk.

Tifa crossed her arms and scoffed again at his excuse, taking a seat in the chair next to him. She couldn't even bother to look at him.

"What is your problem?" He turned to her in his seat, not caring where they were at. "I had a meeting, but I'm here now." Cloud moved his hand defensively at her as he spoke, giving the same poor reason.

"Cloud, please. We're here for Denzel," she tensely reminded him.

"Yes, we're here for Denzel. I'm Mrs. Abernathy by the way, one of the school counselors. Now, let's discuss _him_ and only _him_ ," the counselor asserted herself as she sat down in her leather chair. The blonde woman looked unamused by the two young parents quarreling in her office. "After being so late, I hate to waste time on anything else."

"Is Denzel in trouble?" Cloud prodded a question as he settled himself in his chair again.

"He's…adjusting," Mrs. Abernathy finally answered. "For the past month his homework turn in has greatly declined. There were a few mishaps in October, but he still managed to turn in for some credit, but now it's becoming an issue. He's smart, and does well on tests, but he's not doing all of the assignments at home he is supposed to do. It's sporadic."

"I check his work every night he is with me," Tifa spoke calmly as she recalled her nightly routine. "There are dates on the sheets from that day, but I don't check the assignment book as often as I should."

"I...just ask if it's done," Cloud trailed off, sounding embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think he would lie, his report card was good."

"Okay, so it's 'dad' in this scenario," the counselor concluded, flipping the folder closed that was spread out on her desk from the start. "That's why I needed both of you here, to see where the pattern lies. Denzel mentions he lives between two households, that his parents used to live together as friends but the family split up a couple of months ago. From what I've seen here today, I'm beginning to think there is more to what he says...about your _actual relationship_." Her bright purple eyes darted between the two, while moving her finger back and forth. "Whatever the issues are between you two, it is affecting him academically."

If her face was red in the hallway earlier, now it was a few shades darker. There was nothing going on between her and Cloud, and this stranger was trying to suggest just that! Even though she was mortified to the point of walking out, she stayed in her chair as she was here for Denzel. After an uncomfortable silence of what was being heavily implied to them, Tifa cleared her throat and spoke up. "What can we do to help?"

Grabbing a few folders from the drawer, she placed them at the edge of her desk for them to go through. "He is behind on language arts and math class. These can be turned in for full credit after Christmas break. And check the assignment book and his homework every night," the woman explained. "You two need to get on the same page."

"We will, thank you," Cloud nodded as he began to rise from his seat.

Tifa collected the folders in one hand while extending her other to the counselor. "Thank you. Denzel will start on this right away."

After the adults said their goodbyes, Tifa quickly darted out of the office past the blond, heading towards the exit. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind her, she knew Cloud wasn't too far behind her.

"Tifa, hold up!"

But she didn't want to, choosing to ignore him instead. Opening the door to the front of the school, she made her way down the concrete steps as he trailed behind her.

"Seriously Tifa, stop!" He reached for her shoulder again to halt her, making her jerk it out of his grasp as she stopped. "Something is wrong, I know it is. Now, are you going to tell me?"

His eyes showed the same gentle concern he always had for her, but she wasn't going to let that brilliant blue falter her now. She just wanted to get home, and having _this_ conversation on an open street was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. "I'll see you later, Cloud."

"Ti—"

"Cloud! Are you done with the school appointment?" The mystery girl walked up from behind, sounding cheerful. "I got us lunch and a milkshake, too."

Tifa shut her eyes at the very problem that arrived, exhaling to relieve her agitation. Pursing her lips, she turned to the girl who had a shopping bag hooked around her arm while holding onto a white paper bag and styrofoam cup, with two straws meant for sharing. Tifa squinted at the lone milkshake, feeling more annoyed while the petite woman smiled warmly at her. "You must be Tifa. I'm Iris."

Tifa forced a smile and exchanged one last look at Cloud. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your girlfriend." His eyes widened at her words, but she turned away from him to walk back to her bar with a hurried pace in her steps.

* * *

" _No, don't! Please stop, Cloud!" she cried out to him again. Her earlier pleas to ground him back in reality received no recognition. Tifa was but a shadow on the outside witnessing the beginning of the end as Barret handed the ebony orb of destruction over to the confused mercenary._

" _Thanks…leave the rest to me," Cloud nodded to the gunman, clutching the cursed item in his hand. She promised to help him keep his head straight, to stop him from doing anything reckless again. Now she was ultimately powerless, her voice unable to reach him._

_He was...going to hand the Black Materia over to Sephiroth._

" _Everyone, thanks for everything. And...I'm sorry," his voice was heavy and reluctant. His jade eyes plagued with regret when he connected with hers. He could see her now, but not hear her. "Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been so good to me…"_

_Her heart broke as she stood frozen in place. She couldn't move from where she was, nor could she stop him. There was some unseen force holding her in the very spot she was summoned to, as if she was being forced to suffer this way. Tifa tried to concentrate on moving her feet again, but she could barely manage, and only heard the scuffle of pebbles on the rocky surface._

_A menacing laugh echoed against the cavern walls, chilling her to the core. Looking behind her she could only see the crystalline walls holding the very man mocking her and Cloud's fate. It seemed his taunting chuckle could only be heard by her._

_Sephiroth…_

_He wasn't going to take anyone she loved away from her again. Turning back to the man that held her heart, she called for him while offering her hand. "We'll leave this place together. Please Cloud...take my hand."_

_He never looked so ashamed in his life. "I don't know what to say...I never lived up to being 'Cloud'."_

_This cannot be! Not caring if she was heard, she became more desperate in trying to reach him. So far her voice couldn't reach the others, but she could now reach him. She fisted her hand as she brought it back to her chest. "Please...I-I love you, Cloud. You are my Cloud."_

" _Tifa...Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'."_

_Tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief, plummeting to her knees. He was losing control of himself again, and she was losing him in return. The ground violently shook again and she could only hear the mad scientist cackle at the demise of the Planet and her love. Tifa could do nothing to help him now._

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Yuffie whirled around on the bar stool as the front door to the bar closed.

Back home where she needed to be, Tifa dusted off the snowflakes that clung to her dark gray coat and hung it up to dry off. She should've been here earlier, but the meeting at the school ran late because of _his_ 'meeting'. "Sorry I'm late. Cloud was late because of his date, so the meeting didn't even start on time."

"Wait, Cloud is dating?!" The young girl sitting at her bar laughed. "Let me guess, the girl has short dark hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah, she does...how did you know that?" Tifa asked in pure curiosity at her exact guess being spot on. _It was too close to be a coincidence,_ she thought while heading behind the counter to grab some sodas for herself and her guest.

"Oh, that was Iris," Yuffie waved her hand in mock dismissal. "She's just got a big crush on him, nothing serious."

"Wait, how do you know her?"

"She works at the WRO with Cloud, and I hear all the office gossip," the young informant continued. "Alyssa told me he told her he was 'already taken'. Must've been about you."

"Oh," Tifa gasped, pushing the beverage can over to Yuffie. "So they're...not dating?"

Popping the lid open, the raven haired girl took a quick sip before continuing. "Nope, so you can calm down about Cloud now. I know you still have feelings for him."

"I guess," Tifa faltered a moment, but her eyes widened a moment later at what her friend was implying. "Wait, what feelings?"

"Feelings of _loooove_ ," Yuffie teased, wagging her eyes back at her as she leaned against the wooden surface. "You walked in here acting all jealous over the thought of Cloud possibly being with someone else."

She wasn't jealous! She was… "He's...just confusing me lately," Tifa admitted slowly.

"All that flirting rekindling the fire inside?"

"Yuffie, stop," she dismissed.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me he isn't making your heart flutter with warm, fuzzy feelings, Teef. You're fooling no one," she teased again.

"I'm with Jace. I _love_ Jace," Tifa argued back. "Aren't you here to talk to me about your boy problems anyway?"

"Yeah, but yours are more interesting, being in a love triangle," she shrugged before taking more of her carbonated drink.

"I am not in a love triangle, Yuffie!"

"If you say so," she mused back, putting the can down. A sly smile formed on her face, warning of trouble. "Just let me ask one question..."

Tifa gave her annoyed look, already feeling over on this topic. "What?"

"Do you find yourself thinking of Cloud when you're with Jace?" Yuffie asked smartly.

Tifa could feel her cheeks flushing red as the memories of that erotic illusion of him flashed in her mind. She didn't want to remember the vivid dream right now, but those deep kisses and tender touches were haunting her again. _Damn it..._

Reading her face, Yuffie began to heartily laugh in triumph. "Oh ho ho! You most certainly do!"

"N-no, I don't. Not...exactly," Tifa stuttered a bit, feeling embarrassed at being caught. She wanted to forget the whole thing even really happened. "I...just had a dream about Cloud, that's all. An unconscious mistake. And I haven't thought about him since then, either."

Yuffie clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh I knew you would start to come to your senses, even if _unconsciously…_ " she muttered the last part. "Can you give me the details?"

"What, why?" Tifa asked, startled at the peculiar inquiry.

"Cause I haven't gotten any lately!" Yuffie slapped the countertop. "Help a girl out? Please?"

"Wait, what about your mystery guy?"

"I think he might've been lonely and was using me. Not that I minded...he most certainly knows how to use his mouth for someone who tends to be quiet. Is Cloud the same way with his mouth? He _is_ a man of few words too."

"I shouldn't have even mentioned it," Tifa denied as her cheeks reddened. "It meant...nothing. Now, talk about your guy problems or get out."

Yuffie snickered harder. "Okay, okay. Jeez. I'm not the one who has my panties in a bunch about Cloud though."

"Yuffie...don't test me."

* * *

" _I thought I meant nothing to you," she confessed softly under the stars while sitting on a wooden crate behind the stables. Tifa had asked him out here alone after hearing what the pushy flower girl had to say in her tent the night before. "I had decided to keep my distance when I thought you were now interested in Aerith. I'm sorry."_

_Cloud stood in front of her, his hands planted on each side of her as he leaned to touch his forehead with hers. "Don't be. You mean everything to me," he began, but he laughed as a smirk appeared on his face. "But I didn't realize you would be the jealous type."_

" _Jealous?!" She could feel her cheeks darken._

_Cloud chuckled as she pulled back, but he reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear affectionately. "Yeah. Never thought I would see the day that Tifa Lockhart would be jealous over me."_

" _I'm not jealous," Tifa crossed her arms, turning away from him. "I just thought you weren't serious with your kiss, that's all."_

_Cupping her cheek he brought her back to him as he hovered over her mouth. "Oh, Tifa, I was very serious about the kiss." When his lips brushed hers, it wasn't the innocent touch like the first time in her bar, but hot and demanding. A kiss that lit her on fire as warmth spread over her entire body. Using his hand, he tugged gently tugged on her hair to deepen his passionate intrusion into her willing mouth. Her small argument forgotten, Tifa curled her fingers up his shoulders, bringing him ever so closer as their mouths mingled._

_Serious, indeed._

* * *

"I'm sorry I lied," Denzel began to apologize to his disappointed parents that stood before him, his eyes focused on the tips of his sneakers as he sat on the couch. "I just wanted to spend more time with you when I'm over at your place. I haven't seen you much lately…"

"Denz…" Cloud began to respond, rubbing the back of his head. "Regardless of your reasons, you still have to do your homework."

Looking at the folders on the coffee table, the young boy cringed. "I didn't think I was that far behind. So I guess I don't have to start until Christmas break?"

"No, we decided you're going to start before your break begins. Each night, one extra assignment for both subjects. You need to show your teacher your good intentions while she is giving you a second chance," Tifa took charge while keeping her tone calm. "Cloud is going to handle math, and I'll help you with language arts if necessary."

"Alright, but can I start tomorrow?" Denzel timorously asked, taking a small peek up at the adults.

"No, you're gonna start tonight," the blond ordered. "And when I am away I _will_ call every night to make sure it's done, and I'll help if necessary."

"Okay…"

"Think of it this way, you'll have less to do over your Christmas break," Tifa offered a small smile while handing him the folders. "You can go ahead and get started before dinner, okay?"

Denzel groaned before lumbering upstairs with the dreaded assignments in his hand. His head hung low as he took each step slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"I think we handled that pretty well," her co-parent commented.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'm glad you were here with me for this," she fidgeted a bit when she spoke those words to him. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she sighed while thinking she didn't enjoy punishing the kids from time to time, but it had to be done. Now that they were alone, she was feeling embarrassed about earlier, how she reacted to him at the school meeting. It was much better to pretend none of it happened. Tifa shouldn't care about his love life, as she has her own. "I should get dinner started."

Making her way to the kitchen area, she pulled out a chicken and rice casserole she prepared earlier that morning for the evening meal. Sticking the dish into the oven, she set the timer and turned the dial to begin cooking. Busying herself in front of him, she had hoped he would have taken the hint to leave. There were a few dishes in the sink, so she could start there to begin ignoring him. Turning on the tap, she picked up a dish towel to begin just as Cloud leaned over and turned the knob back to stop the flow of water.

"Cloud?" she asked while her brow furrowed for a second, annoyed at his rudeness. Then she yelped in surprise at his hand grabbing her forearm, pulling her away from the sink. "W-wait, what're you doing?!"

It was his turn to be silent, bringing her past the bar area and into the inventory room. Closing the door behind him, he let her go gently, placing his hands on his hips. "You wanna tell me what the hell happened at school today?"

Avoiding the inevitable was out of the question. It was now her turn to feel ashamed for her actions. "I-I'm sorry." She fumbled while casting her eyes away, staring at the brandy bottles lined up perfectly on the shelf next to her. "I thought...the reason you were late this morning...was because of a date."

Cloud laughed as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Today wasn't my proudest moment, but yes," she answered as she took another step back. There wasn't much room in here, so her back bumped into the wall.

"You thought I was dating Iris?" He chuckled again, coming even closer. "Why would that even be a problem if it was true?"

"I _thought_ you brought a date to the school when you were already late for the parent teacher conference."

Cloud stared her down, his blue eyes swelling with mirth. Being amused with her was an understatement for him. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!" _Jealous?! He was saying she was 'jealous'?!_

"You see me with a girl one time and you get mad," he pointed out rather smugly to her.

"It's not the first time I've seen you... _intimate_ with her. I saw you at Johnny's Heaven one night I stopped by, and I didn't say anything then," Tifa defended herself. _Why does everyone think she is jealous?_ This pompous attitude he had about her 'supposed feelings' was going too far. She was anything but envious over _that girl_ from earlier. "So this isn't about me being _jealous_ , this is about you having her at the school like you did."

"No, this is about you being jealous. I thought you were over me."

She cringed. She really hated the word, and she had heard it too many times that day. "I'm not _jealous_ , Cloud!" Tifa hissed at him. "I thought _her_ being at the school was inappropriate because I've left Jace out of anything parenting related."

"Sure, it's about the school," he taunted her with a knowing smirk.

"I-it is!" She stammered, making her insides simmer more with that cocky grin he was giving her. Why was he so insistent with her being jealous? She was _not_ jealous.

"Just like you were just upset about being captured by Shinra, right?" He had her up against the wall now, the space between them dangerously narrowed. His head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he propped his arm above her. "It had nothing to do with you being jealous of Aerith?"

 _Damn him._ This situation was completely different, because they were not together anymore. Nearly pinned up against the wall, she breathed deeply to calm herself down while her flammeous eyes festered up towards him.

Once the shock went away of how close he was to her, she tried to push him away. Instead, her hand landed gently on his shoulder, keeping him near her. Tifa told herself to put the needed space between them, and for herself, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Cloud was the one that left their family first, even for unknown noble reasons, the pain he inflicted with his abandonment still hurt. The loneliness was a vice on her heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. She may have loved Cloud, but Tifa was brought to her limit break with him. Nine months without a word from him was a long time, and during that silent time joy found her again through Jace. Even though her mind tried to contend with her heart that he would only hurt her again, tried to reason with her tangled emotions...that's all her mind could do. Was try. And it wasn't enough as her heart was so drawn to him.

"Cloud…" Her voice was surprisingly soft and inviting to her ears. This familiar excitement building inside, she didn't want it to stop, even though she knew it should.

Using the wall as leverage, he leaned into the side of her face and his husky voice tickled her ear. "Tifa, just admit you're jealous and I'll back away right now."

She shivered visibly with his hot breath on her earlobe, his body daringly close to hers. But Tifa couldn't, and wouldn't say what he was asking her to do. If she gave in Cloud would hold it over her for awhile, and she would not put up with his conceited ways beyond this moment. So she decided to stay silent through sheer stubbornness, hoping he would give up and go away.

Inhaling the scent of her hair, Cloud slowly released his breath as he said her name. _Seductively_. "Tifa."

 _Ohhh_. With her eyes now half-lidded, she unwillingly turned to face him. _Wait, was her body reacting on its own?_ Her hand still on his shoulder, she trembled under his intense cerulean eyes, dark with desire that was meant for her. Being with Cloud like this right now, both felt so wrong and so right at the same time.

Crimson locked on sapphire eyes; the room was silent except for the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest. Tifa knew she should pull away from him, but his scent of pure metal and fresh pine was too intoxicating. The slightest twang of mako twitched in her nose as his skin came mere inches from her nose, a smell she would always associate with him.

Tifa bit her lip, partly from anxiety, and partly from want, her hands flexing as she wavered between pushing him away and dragging him closer. _Jace doesn't have to know,_ a voice in her head said as her eyes drifted down to Cloud's partially open lips, tantalizing her with the slightest peek of his needy tongue. Conflict raged in her chest; she shouldn't cheat. That wasn't her, that wasn't her at all.

But...wasn't she Cloud's, all this time anyway?

And when he was leaning into her, to capture her lips with his as if he had a right to her heart, she still couldn't bring herself to stop him then, either. Maybe he did have a right...This felt right, like two souls joined in the Lifestream. Her eyes fluttered closed, anticipating _him_. His taste, his touch, his everything. It was like an electric current coiled and ready to spring.

"Cloud!"

Tifa's eyes went wide as reality shook her back. His mouth was hovered over hers, just a breath away as his warmth tickled her lips. "Damn it," he muttered before pushing himself away. For a moment his eyes flickered to hers, a mix of disappointment and longing in the sea of blue, crashing wave after wave with distress. She knew the tension between them wasn't her imagination, but that blaze in his eyes smoldered her.

Tifa took a deep breath in as she tried to calm herself down. Her cheeks flushed pink at what almost happened. Clamping her hand over her mouth she looked away in shame as the door to the inventory storage opened abruptly, their son standing there proudly with homework in hand.

_Cloud...he would've kissed her if they weren't interrupted! And she…_

"Want to go over my math now?" Denzel asked, his smile bright on his little face.

She could feel his heated gaze on hers, burning through her as he stared. Reluctantly, he turned to walk away and patted the young boy on the head. "Yeah."

Tifa was left alone, the door slightly ajar to the storage area as both Cloud and Denzel retreated to the bar area. She could make out the faint sounds of appraisal and correction from the blond as she neared the door. Poking her head out slightly, she could see they were in the far corner of the bar in the children's favorite booth. It became their predetermined spot in the tavern if they joined her on busy nights from time to time. Looking towards the secondary stairs to the upstairs living quarters, she darted over quietly and began to make her escape.

She definitely needed to keep her distance away from Cloud. Not only could she not trust him, but Tifa found she couldn't trust herself alone with him either. Midway on her ascent she paused, bringing her fingers to her lips. They still tingled from where he almost was. _Almost_.

Her heart was beating so fast still, and she felt immense guilt for it doing so. She shouldn't be feeling this way, this frenzy in her chest about a guy she was no longer with. The same guy that broke her into a million shards after saying he loved her, cared about her and never bothered to return her phone calls for months. She didn't realize she was gripping the railing to the staircase so hard when her hand started to hurt. But it was nowhere compared to the hurt she had inside when Cloud left, after months of wanting him and finally giving up on their happily ever after.

Jace was there for her, through light and dark times. And in return she almost…it was all so wrong.

_Why was he having this effect on her? How could she almost get so easily carried away by him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Author's Note Continued:**_ The tension between Cloud and Tifa has reached a boiling point. How did you like the...almost kiss? Hahaha I enjoyed writing this update way too much with how jealous Tifa got and the tension between them. Cloud should've just kissed her, but I can't make it that easy. Poor Tifa is so conflicted here!
> 
> Also...who is Yuffie's mysterious guy? I'm afraid the answer to that and Jace's secret won't be revealed for a few chapters. Must plant the seeds.
> 
>  
> 
> So readers, were you pissed or pleased at the almost kiss? Please review!


End file.
